


Supergirl season 5 re-write {Ep 12 start}

by Kai_Fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Fox/pseuds/Kai_Fox
Summary: So this fic is going to be me accepting a challenge from my uncle who (bless his soul) sits through me complaining about the why the Supergirl is being writing and the direction it is being taken. He asked me what I would do if I could write the next episode without changing anything in the past of the show (Which if I did that would go all the way back to freaking season 1 but I digress).Or me Re-writing Supergirl starting at episode 12 and going to the end of season 5 with changes. Using everything they've already done and not changing the past seasons or episodes. Woo
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Episode 12 ~ 'Back from the Future Part II'

**Author's Note:**

> Side notes. I’m gonna write it not like a script, which means that some things probably wouldn’t be adaptable into the show. So try to think of it as if these were all chapters or something in a book. Also I’m gonna have characters curse because I feel like some of them would if they were real people (Alex and a few others). I will reference things I think or feel should have been happening off screen that the show didn’t show us, and also things I feel that Kara and characters would feel, which comes from the point of view I’m writing in. And I might lean towards Supercorp because I ship them so like if you don’t like them I’m sorry I guess. Oh also I sometimes have trouble with tenses for some reason and yeah that’s all enjoy.

**Kara’s pov:**

“Would you like to go out sometime?” William asks and I blink at him. We were in Al’s Bar taking a break from trying to find something -anything really- that incriminated Lex as the mad man we knew he was.  


“Like a date?” I confirm because stuff like this was confusing for me. Being an alien, human dating was always a bit of a confusing terrain for me.  


“If you want.” He responds giving me a charming smile.  


“Oh.” I look down and fidget with my glasses. So it was like that, interesting. Why was I so bad at telling when people were interested in me? Or even when I was interested in them. Alex would tell me it was because I was obvious. I should ask her about this.  


I can’t right now though and I look at William who was waiting for an answer seemingly getting worried the longer it took me to answer. Did I want to go on a date with him? A romantic one? I blink again, that was the question. I mean sense Mon-El, which was not the best decision I'd ever made I hadn’t dated anyone. Maybe it would be good for me? And if nothing else maybe we could still be friends like what happened with James.  


“Sure.” I tell him smiling widely. He was my friend after all, and a great guy. It would be wrong not to give him a chance.  


“Awesome, I was worried I asked too soon for a second there and that you saw me as just a work partner.” He stays walking over and ordering drinks for us so we could relax a bit before getting back to work on researching Lex. We were waiting for Nia to bring some information, and we need to catch her up on what we had so far. She was going to help us.  


“You came to game night,” I tell him as he hands me my drink, “That instantly makes you more than just a work partner.”  


“Game night was fun, you lot are quite entertaining, though you do play jenga wrong.” He points out making me laugh. I'm about to refute when Nia comes in taking a set next to me.  


“Sorry I’m late Andrea had me run some errands for her and I couldn’t get away.” She says as she sets down some files on the table. “This is all I could find on Lex,” she says before whispering to me, “All of the things that he seemed to have changed with the book.” I nod thanking her silently. We couldn’t find out what bad things Lex had done until I understood what things he was involved with to begin with.  


“Thank you Nia, astute as always,” William says giving her a small cheers with his drink.  


“What were we laughing at before I sat down?” Nia asks changing the subject with a slight meekness to her. I rub her back a bit telling her it was okay and that she deserves the praise.  


“Oh,” I pipe up, “We were talking about how bad we apparently are at jenga.”  


“Not apparently, you are bad.” William refutes. I smile as him and Nia get into a friendly argument about the rules of jenga and how great game night was. Slowly I find myself frowning and it hits me that game night was great and I had fun but something was missing. Lena. My heart clenches at the thought to the point I swear Nia could hear it. It was one of the first game nights without Lena.  


The one before that had been a total disaster. Nia and Kelly spent the whole time trying to cheer everyone up. It didn’t work as I was busy mopping and Alex was busy getting drunk. It was right after Lena had almost Q-waved the world. They tried their best but ultimately let us grieve in our own ways.  


The other day was nice because William was unaware of what had happened and was a happy addition to the group. Though I have to admit when he came to the door and knocked I had hoped it was Lena, as she was the only one who would have any reason to knock.  


I excused myself and once out of the booth and find Lena’s contact,one of five I had favorited on my phone, and hit call. I knew that she wouldn’t answer, but even with that knowledge I still felt my heart drop when it went to voicemail. I sigh and listen to the lady say I can leave a message at the tone. I wish it was Lena’s voice. I wish I could call her and hear her voice like I used to whenever I was having a bad day.  


The beep pulls me out of my thoughts. “Hey Lena,” I start out and I wonder if calling her occasionally er well like once a day was too much and that I was hurting my chances of having her back as a friend. She didn’t want to see me at all, she made that very clear, but calling was never specified so here I am calling a number that she probably got rid of.  


“I um we missed you at game night, though it wasn’t as bad. William came and that was helpful. I think we were all trying to have fun and be normal to not make it awkward for him. I think you would like him, he’s not as smart as you, obviously, but he’s not bad at trivia. Oh he also thinks we play jenga wrong.” I bite my lip, did she care about all this mundane stuff. Probably not, I sigh there was so much more I wanted to say to her but I liked to let these be normal and not overbearing with apologies.  
“Anyway we missed you and um you can come if you want. Game nights are still every Friday at the same time, pending world destruction.” I try to pull it off as a joke but the words get stuck in my throat. “See you later.” I say before hanging up closing my eyes heart beating faster at the image of Earth-38 blowing up. We lost, we had lost. Everyone had died and we were stuck in the vanishing point for probably the equivalent of months maybe even years. We lost. I had lost.  


Lena had died.  


“You alright, Kara?” I jump and almost use heat vision on William who had wandered over concerned. I take a second and realize I was crying.  


“Oh,” I wipe my face quickly, “I’m fine, though I do think I’m going to call it a night.” I lie to William giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder, I hug Nia who looks at me worried. She could tell something was bothering me. I wonder what she would say if I told her if I slept at all that it was nightmares about losing this world, my family, friends or Lena.  


I head out flying straight up above the city where I felt the most at peace. I close my eyes and float there letting the fading light warm me to the bone. I felt strong physically, but I couldn’t get the images of my world dying of Oliver dying or of Lena looking at me with no love in her heart. Like I was just another person who used her to get what they wanted.  


I take a breath and try to let the dwindling sun calm my thoughts. The sun set before it could. I take deep breaths to try to keep myself calm. Kelly had told me once that it works for her patients and was the biggest thing she did to calm them down. Breathing properly helped one think properly was the idea behind it.  


I had asked her about it one day because I was interested in how her job worked, not because I was wondering if she could help me like Nia had suggested. Though Kelly seemed to see right through that excuse and gave me some techniques to help without making me feel like I had asked for help. Without making me think that I wasn't strong enough anymore.  


Breathing was a big one, but the other was focus in on something. Something solid, when she was with patients it was usually her voice or the hum of the furnace in the room. For me it started out as the hum of the city that I protected. It sounded a bit different after Crisis. I couldn’t quite place what was different but I could feel it, this wasn’t quite the same world.  


The city though for something to focus on was always just a bit too busy, so I would delve further trying to find a steady rhythm to focus in on a calm down to. I always went to the same thing, a steady heartbeat. Lena’s.  


It was steady, strong, like her. I wonder if she would yell at me for listening to her heart to calm down. Would she be mad? Would she yell at me for using her? Would she invent some technology that protects her from being heard?  


I hope if I told her she wouldn’t as I came up here almost every night sense crisis and listened until I felt calm enough to fall asleep. Listening to her heart was all I had right now to tell that she was still okay. Listening in randomly during the day told me she wasn’t in danger. I would always help her if she was in danger, weather she yelled at me afterwards or not.  


I float in the air breathing in tangent with Lean’s steady heartbeat, stopping the panic that started in the bar. I float letting the world fall around me listing in only to Lenas heart, eyes closed trying to find some sort of peace. I’m there for a long time long enough that I can tell Lena leaves and sleeps for a while.  


I sigh when I feel the sun start to warm my body again. Starting from my feet and moving up as time went along. I opened my eyes as it engulfs my whole body in warmth. I stayed up here all night listening to Lena’s heart. Which even though Lena went to sleep it was for a brief moment and she was already at work again.  


My heart ached at the thought of Lena not taking care of herself, but there was nothing I could do. If we were still friends and I had noticed her doing this I would make a point of stopping by under the pretense of wanting to see her for dinner. Then make sure she would get home to sleep. If she was particularly stubborn, which she was almost always, I brought lunch the next day and subtly told her to take better care of herself. Though I don’t think it was that subtle, and if I dared to hope I think she secretly like being taken care of.  


Now she wanted nothing to do with me.  


My phone buses in my pocket and I take a deep breath and smile at the new day. Any new day was a blessing. I pull out my phone and find a message from Alex.

**Alex:** _Hey weirdo don’t be late to see Winn off_

I’m shooting off as soon as I see it. Winn was leaving today back off to the future. How could I forget? I consciously have to slow down enough to not break the glass on Lena’s building. That would really make her mad. I arrive looking around with a start, trying to find him wandering around the hanger.  


“Did I miss him?” I ask rushing up to Alex.  


“I-”  


“As if I would leave without saying goodbye to my favorite person.” Winn says and I turn to find him smiling at me. I ran over to him and pull him into a hug one that according to his face was a bit too strong.  


“Walk me to my ship?” He asks and I nod looking back at Alex who gives me a nod, she had already said goodbye apparently. She gets a phone call and I smile hearing Kelly checking up on her and how she was doing. Winn leaving again was going to be hard on us but it had to happen we knew this.  


He couldn’t stay long, he had a life back in the future, a wife and kids. Rao it was amazing knowing my best friend had these things and was able to be happy. It makes me wonder if I’ll ever be happy. A wife and kids? That seemed like something that was so far out for me.  


“What’s wrong?” Winn asks as we make our way through the hanger to his ship. “Other than me leaving that is.” He teases.  


“What nothings wrong.” I laugh putting a smile on my face. I was sad to see him go but I was happy to see him again at all. Knowing he had a little girl and getting a picture of his family was everything to me. Something I would be forever grateful for.  
“Crinkle.” He says pointing at my forehead.  


“You know that too? I thought that was just an Alex thing.” I groan wondering how many other people could see that I was upset due to this tell.  


“I’m wounded,” Winn puts his hand over his heart, “I recall being your best friend for years, so yes I know okay. Anyway, want to tell me what’s wrong or are you really that upset I’m leaving?” I sigh and look at him, he was giving me a small sad smile and I know that he knows it’s hard for me to see him go again, but also that wasn’t what's bugging me.  


“I just, it’s, you have a future Winn, a wife and a kid. Rao that’s amazing. And I just,” I look down at the symbol on my chest and wonder not for the first time if this part of me stopped me from having what he had. “Giving who I am,” I gesture to my suit, “how am I supposed to date someone. To have what you have.”  


Winn looks at me for a bit almost as if he knows there is more to explain. “I was asked out on a date today and I’m just worried that I shouldn’t even try because I can’t have a life with that in it.”  


“Well due to a lot of complications, I really can’t tell you what happens in the future.” Winn tells eyeing me curiously, “You’re not asking me to tell you are you, because no amount of super pouting will make me cave.”  


“No,” I tell him chucking before getting serious, “I just giving who I am, how am I supposed to date someone? I mean is it even possible? Should I still try? Am I meant to be alone.” I whisper the last part wondering briefly if that’s what was fated for me. The last daughter of krypton twice. The only kryptonian to remember anything from krypton twice. The onl-  


Winn cuts off my thoughts that seemed to have spiraled out of control with a hug. “No Kara,” he tells me voice thick, “Never ever think you are meant to be alone.” He pulls back keeping his hands on my shoulders and I’m glad he’s here to keep me strong. “I can’t tell you the future, but I can tell you that you Kara Zor-El, Supergirl,” He smiles and gestures to the symbol on my chest. “If you set your mind to it you can do anything. And that you are never truly alone,” he tilts his head back towards Alex and a real smile crosses my face, he was right I would always have Alex, “and that you can and will do extraordinary things.”  


“Thanks Winn,” I pull him into another hug hoping that he understands just how much he’s helped me. “That helps for a lot of different things in my life right now.”  


“Well I have been known for my wisdom in the past.” He laughs. “Anyway,” he clasps his hands together, “Who’s the lucky person who gets to maybe go on a date with the Kara Danvers?”  


I laugh and go to fidget with my glasses only to be reminded I wasn’t wearing them. Of course after all that he would want to know. “William.”  


“From game night?” Winn asks clarifying and I nod.  


“He seemed like a nice guy,” I smile, it was nice to have Winn's approval. Then as if remembering something his eyes light up, “Hey, is there a reason Lena didn’t make it to game night?” My heart stops. “Was she just busy with work? Out of town or something.” I swallow, I wish she was only out of town. “Because I would love to have seen her, there were actually some things I was looking forward to talking with her about regarding future technology. She’s still one of the smartest people in the univ-”  


I cut him off because my heart was breaking at each word he was saying. John must have not shown him all that had happened between Lena, though he really wasn’t there for much. “Lena and I are not in a great place right now Winn.” I tell him softly.  


The huge smile that had sprang across his face fell instantly, face contorted in confusion. “What do you mean?”  


I sigh and prepare myself to go through the pain of explaining how I messed up my relationship with Lena and broke her beyond compare.

**Lena’s Pov:**

After pulling another late night at work I went home took a power nap and was already back in the office hard at work. Honestly it felt good even though I was tired. It felt good to be working again on the Non nocere project. Though it was an inconvenience to have to do it all over again. Easier as I knew what to do but still and inconvenience. Because of course Lex couldn’t be bothered to keep all of my work as well as my memories when bartering with The Monitor.  


I get several hours of peace, working diligently on my project when my door opens. I don’t look up from my computer already knowing that it was Lex as he was the only one who Jess had permission to let in my room without telling me who it was. Which wasn’t a rule of mine but one that Lex insisted on, saying that as partners we should be able to come and go from each others offices as we please. Which is why anything worth anything was in secure network he didn’t have access.  


It was only fair considering I know for a fact he had his own private spaces. Sometimes Lex was as predictable as Supergirl saving the day. I shake my head stopping myself from thinking of the super.  


“Go away Lex I’m busy.” I tell him. Though knowing him he might have just stopped by to move a peace on the chess board and leave me to my work. He was an inventor after all and understood that sometimes one was in a flow and was not to be disturbed for anything.  


“Well I would but someone has to get you out of this office. And also I’m not Lex.” My head snaps up at the sound of an old friend in my office.  


“Sam?” I question seeing the woman for the first time in months, hell with the way I perceive time, it could have been a year. She smiles at me.  


“Miss me?” She asks a genuine smile crosses my face for the first time in weeks. Miss her? Miss her? Hell yes. I practically jump out of my chair and engulf her in a hug.  


“Wow okay,” she hugs me back laughing, “I should visit more often.” I quickly realized I was hugging Sam looking very unprofessional, especially if she was here on business. Which as far as changes go on this world her appointment to CFO of a branch of L-Corp -Luthor corp here- wasn’t one of them.  


I clear my throat, “It’s good to see you Sam.”  


“How much sleep have you been getting? Did you go home?” She asks looking me up and down and my smile falters, I didn’t need someone to come here and tell me I shouldn’t push myself to work hard. Not when there was so much that needed to be redone. “Yes, well,” I smooth out my skirt, “I’m a busy woman. Working hard and staying late comes with the job, you know that.” I raise an eyebrow at her daring to dispute that this job took a lot of hard work and time.  


She doesn’t but I would have rather she did. “Kara let you work super late? Doesn’t she usually come and make sure you go home?”  


I freeze on my way back to my desk and wonder for a moment why Sam was asking about her before remembering that she didn’t know about the universe dying. That she didn't know about Kara lying to me and now that I think about it Sam herself for all the time that we’ve known Kara.  


“Actually if she doesn't come in here with lunch in a few seconds I’ll be surprised.” I take my seat and set my jaw, I stop myself from thinking about all the times that Kara seemed to know that I needed a break. But of course she did she was Supergirl and could probably see or hear that I needed a break. I grind my teeth, so many times she used her powers to check on me. To what make sure I wasn’t doing something evil and actually in my office like I told her I would be? I shake my head, not thoughts I should be entertaining right now.  


“Why are you here Sam?” I ask questioning my friend. So far it didn’t seem that she was here in any kind of professional capacity.  


“Well, I have a few days off and I figured you’d be alone working to the bone on today of all days so I figured I’d swing by for a couple days and make sure you aren't lonely.” My throat gets tight at the idea that someone cared enough about me to check on me for more than to keep me in line. Sam thought of me from her home with Ruby. I’d been so busy with Lex and Kara that I’d forgotten what I’d had with Sam. Maybe my one true friend. Though the idea seems so obscure now. True friends were hardly a concrete subject.  


“A phone call would have sufficed.” I tell her, doing what I do best, push away. “I’m sure Ruby is missing her mom right now.”  


“Ruby is with a friend, it’s you I’m worried about.” Sam says walking over putting her hands on my desk leaning in towards me. “It’s valentine's day and you are here alone working.”  


I quickly looked at the calender and realize it indeed was Valentine's day. I completely spaced that, not that it was an important holiday if you weren't dating someone. Though Jess not telling me was odd, unless she figured I didn’t care.  


I dismiss Sam with a wave of my hand, hoping to the fates that I wasn’t dating someone in this reality that I didn’t know about until now.  


“Unless there is something I don’t know about. I’m single and have a demanding job so...” I trail off letting Sam get the message herself. She was a smart woman.  


“So I’m taking you to lunch, unless Kara already planned to,” I grind my teeth at the mention of Kara again, “In which case I would ask if I could join.” Sam eyes me and something clicks in her head, she looks around my desk and seems not to find what she’s looking for. “Everything alright?” She asks looking around frowning.  


“Yes why?” I tell her even though there was so much wrong I wanted to cry. Lex was back after I killed him, and going to betray me the second he didn’t benefit from my partnership. Supergirl betrayed me. Kara betrayed me. Ka- I’m a Luthor I remind myself when I start to feel my eyes water, emotions got in the way. Boxes little boxes. I take a breath and smile at Sam who frowns at me.  


“Well you attacked me with a hug when I got here which not that I didn’t love the affection you usually don’t go for hugs like that.”  


“I missed you is all.” I dismiss hoping she wouldn’t keep questioning but knowing Sam will.  


“I’m flattered,” she laughs. “But you also get rid of all your pictures with Kara and Alex.” She points around the room and I want to laugh, I knew the pictures he was talking about. I had to get rid of them the second Lex showed me my office. I swallow trying to calm my heart.  


“Everything okay with them?” Sam asks sitting down in the chair across from me raising an eyebrow at me. I huff she was giving the the look the one I taught her to do when dealing with annoying board members.  


“Kara and I,” I fold my fingers across my desk, “We’re, I-” I falter heart racing wondering how much I could actually explain. Would Sam understand or turn on me like everyone else? “We’re,” I think of how to work it because there was so much, “We’re not on speaking terms.”  


Both Sam’s eyebrows shoot up clearly surprised. “Why?”

**Alex’s Pov:**

I sigh as Kelly talks to our waiter about a problem she found out about some how. Honestly how she got people to open up to her almost instantly was something I’m not sure I could ever understand. She squeezes my hand quickly telling me she hadn’t forgotten I was here.  


“Just remember that at the end of the day you need to do what’s right for you, and you should never feel bad about that.” She tells the waiter who smiles before glancing at me clearly sensing he was intruding just a bit. He nods before heading off to help other consumers..  


“People are just drawn to you aren't they?” I ask Kelly who turns to me smiling. I could tell she was happy she could help him.  


“Most people just want to be listened to and understood.”  


“And you understood the whole predicament he was in with his old band mates?” I ask laughing, “You can’t play an instrument.”  


She laughs as well, “Well no but the bases of it was the same as many things I’ve heard before.” She looks at me serious for a second, “You don’t mind that I chatted with him, do you?”  


“No,” I shrug, “It’s who you are, and I love that.” I squeeze her hand. “So unless you’re suddenly into guys I’m not worried.” She rolls her eyes but the smile was there.  


I smile back before wincing as a headache courses through my brain. I rub my temple and wonder if I can take more medicine without hurting myself.  


“Hey you okay?” Kelly asks and I smile despite my head hurting.  


“Of course.” It’s a lie and she knows it but I try my best. I didn’t want something as stupid as a headacke getting in the way of our lunch. Part one of our Valentine's day plans.  


“Alex we talked about this.” She tells me and I sigh, she was right we had talked about this. About me closing into myself when something was wrong.  


“Just a headache,” I tell her dismissively already feeling the headache go away.  


“Do you get headaches often?” She prods and I sigh feeling a shift in the conversation knowing that she was going into psychologist mode. I don’t want to answer, I want to have a normal lunch without questions like this or the world ending.  


I answer anyway due to the small smile she sends me letting me know it was okay. “I guess, I’m not sure. I’ve been getting them more and more lately,” I frown thinking about it and the fact that all this week I’ve had a headache to the point I’m sure Kara will notice soon.  


“Anything you can think of that triggers them?” Kelly questions.  


“I had one at game night when trying to remember Kara favorite move. It’s the Wizard of Oz but,” I blink because was it? Was that Kara’s favorite movie? Yes, she identified with it when she was young. I shake my head headache escalating rapidly, “It’s fuzzy.”  


“Memories trigger the headache?” Kelly asks but I could tell it was more to herself than me. The gears in her mind were turning trying to figure out why I was having problems. The waiter comes back with our food and I thank him.  


“Can we eat and forget about it for now?” I ask hopefully because I didn’t want all of our lunch to be ruined by pondering the idea of my headaches. “It’s probably nothing anyway, just allergies or something.”  


“Fine,” Kelly tells me setting her napkin on her lap, “But we are putting it on the table to discuss later if they keep up.” The look on her face tells me that this was not up for debate.  


“Sure.” I answer knowing that was the safest option. Would I try to make her forget and never bring it up again? Absolutely. Did she know that? Absolutely.  


“Anyway,” I start changing the subject, “I got approved for getting off early pending emergencies and I plan on cooking dinner, no blueberries.” She laughs and I add, “A memory that is headache free.” She shakes her head at me for the stupid joke but couldn’t help but laugh even harder.

**Kara’s pov:**

William and I were waiting for our food to arrive. Alex and Kelly were also out for lunch but were a different place, Alex made sure I didn’t go anywhere near them. Saying that I would definitely bring ‘some kind of Supergirl bad luck and ruin their date.’ She was excited to spend Valentine's day with Kelly and her asking for William and I go somewhere other than where they were going was a simple enough request.  


William hand come into work today with a rose gave it to me and asked if I would like to go on a Valentines lunch date with him today. He would have done dinner but him Nia and I were going to stay late at work and try and crack some things about Lex.  


So here we were, and it was good so far. He was a gentleman opening the door for me as we walked in pulling my seat out for me. He was talking animatedly about an interview he did once with Keria Knightley once.  


“I didn’t recognize her at first and boy was that embarrassing.” He tells me laughing. “Worst day at work ever.”  


I laugh with him, “That sounds like a disaster that would lead to a bad day at work.”  


“Speaking of work,” he starts up before holding his hands up in surrender, “I know I said no work discussion but,” he pulls something out of his satchel. “This came in this morning and I didn’t get a chance to discuss it with you as we were busy with Andrea.”  


“What is it?” I ask curious.  


“Information on the Luthors that could helps us immensely it’s a-”  


“Not the Luthors.” I state cutting him off mid explanation.  


“Right just Lex.” He corrects himself knowing I was going to defend Lena as I had done before and will do every time. He threads his fingers and leans against his hand looking at me curiously. “Why is it that you defend Lena? I mean I know that she works closely with your sister and Supergirl your friend, but I didn’t think you two were that close.”  


It was an innocent question but it hurt. “Lena’s my best friend.” I tell him honestly because weather or not she still considered me that I still did.  


“Oh you’re best mates?” He questions eyebrows raises clearly confused as if he couldn’t understand how that happened. And honestly if he knew I was Supergirl it would make even less sense. A Luthor and a Super being best friends. That was way more unlikely than a meager reporter and Lena. I nod answering his question not trusting my voice.  


“To busy to come to game night then?” Will asks before thanking the waitress that delivered our food. It smelled heavenly. I don’t answer. I find myself not able to. Being reminded I lost Lena. Lost her trust. That she didn’t come to game night, that I did that to her. I hurt her.  


I dig into my food instead pretending that doing so was a good enough excuse not to talk. Alex would have understood that I didn’t want to talk about it but push anyway later at a different time. William apparently couldn’t tell I was uncomfortable talking about Lena. “Does she usually make it? I mean with her life I’m surprised she has time for anything fun.” It wasn’t condescending in anyway the way he said this but I could help but feel like he was judging Lena.  


“She makes time for her friends.” I defend.  


He senses the hostility and frowns a bit, “Of course I just mean she’s very busy woman. It’s great that she makes time for you. I hope she can make it to the next game night.”  


“Me too.” I whisper just low enough he can’t hear it as he adds, “Assuming I get another invite.”  


“Of course,” I tell him fidgeting with my glasses. He nods smiling at me digging into his food. I close my eyes and take a breath, talking about Lena always made me emotional. I focus in my hearing past the noises in the room to Lena’s heartbeat which was accelerated. My eyes fly open and I’m standing instantly. Lena was in danger.  


“Kara?” William asks concerned, “What’s wrong?”  


I turn to him swallowing down the urge to just fly through the ceiling. “I just remembered that I have to um get some stuff for Alex. A ah secret for Kelly.” I sputter out an excuse that seemed reasonable enough. “I have to go,” I tell him as he opens his mouth to probably ask me if it could wait. I leave without another word. Practically speed running out the building into the nearest ally yanking my glasses off before shooting off into the sky.  


I’m ready to break through her entire building to protect her if I have to but I stop mid air thirty feet from her building flailing falling awkwardly when I don’t anyone but Sam. I scan the whole building and see nothing out of the ordinary. Why was her heart beating so fast?  


I listen in trying to understand.  


“Why?” I hear Sam ask Lena and I didn’t understand the look she was giving Lena.  


Lena takes a deep breath and I can tell she’s trying to calm her racing heart. “Kara,” she starts out and I fall a little scaring a bird peacefully flying by, “and I aren't friends anymore Sam.”  


My heart beat slows and I feel tears start to fall. I knew she didn’t think of me as a friend, I knew that and it still hurts.  


“What!” Sam exclaims practically jumping out of her chair, “I leave for a few months and your friendship goes to shit?”  


“Sam,” Lena starts only to be ran over by Sam talking quickly pacing the floor.  


“Part of the reason I felt I could leave was because of Kara. I knew she’d be here for you when I couldn’t be. And now you say your not friends?”  


“Sam,” Lena tries again this time getting a look from the other woman.  


Sam sighs and stops pacing, “What happened and do I have to hurt Kara?”  


Lena laughs and I wonder if she remembers like me that Sam has hurt me and came very close to killing me. To close. Her heart rate increasing exponentially tells me maybe she does, and that she doesn't want that. Or alternately the idea makes her very happy. I swallow and tell myself she didn't hate me that much. She couldn’t.  


“She lied to me about something,” Lena’s voice breaks and I’m reminded how much I truly hurt her, tears falling down my face thinking of the pain I've caused her. “Something I can’t forgive her for.”  


“So I need to hurt her for hurting you?” Sam questions.  


Lena laughs and pushes away from her desk, “No, it’s being taken care of.”  


“What did she lie about?” Sam asks as Lena pores herself a drink and at this point I am well aware that I am hovering outside her office listening into a conversation I shouldn’t be but I couldn’t leave. Not now, not with that question hanging in the air. I know Lena could tell Sam I’m Supergirl. I know she could but I knew she wouldn’t. Trusted her, but still stayed. I was curious.  


Lena turns to Sam sipping her drink thinking. “About who she is and what she wants from me,” Lena answers carefully.  


“Care to explain?” Sam asks as she walks over pours herself and drink downing it instantly and I can’t help but feel Alex would be proud. “Because,” Sam wipes her mouth, “I can’t think of anything under that vague description that would stop you from being friends with Kara. You are way too close for that.”  


Lena sips her drink walking back over to her desk not saying anything. Sam sighs and pours herself another drink sitting as well, and I have to wonder if this was just how they always discussed stuff like this. Alex and I would be screaming at each other by now out of frustration of not understanding the other.  


“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena says after a second.  
“Well to bad.” Sam tells her and they glare at each other for a few moments.  


“Look,” Sam sighs caving and I have to admit I’m oddly proud of Lena, “I thin-” then she stops looking out the window and I know for a fact she sees me. “Supergirl?” She questions and I wonder if I should just leave.  


“Oh for the love of,” I hear Lena whisper to herself. Would running away make it worse? Oh Rao. I approach despite the fear I have of making everything worse. She already knew I was here. I was already guilty of listing in on her conversation. Maybe explaining would help? Stupid, Kara, stupid. If I really trusted her why did I stay? Stupid. Now she really thinks you’re spying on her. Way to go Kara.  


I land on her balcony, Sam opens the door me despite Lena’s protest. Sam looks between Lena and I for a second before sipping her drink.  


“Sam,” I greet, “Lena,” I put my hands on my hips hoping to gain confidence with the super stance but faltering under Lena’s gaze. She saw through me and wasn’t seeing anything good, only what she wanted. Which were twisted intentions and lies, years of lies.  


“Is something wrong?” Sam asks. “Do you need Lena’s help?”  


“Or were you spying on me?” Lena asks and I take a breath.  


“I was just doing a lap of the city and I-”  


“And you what Supergirl,” Lena growls at me taking a step towards me. “Thought you would just stop in and say hi.” Her voice was loud and filled with emotions of betrayal that I put there.  


“No Lena I,” I falter holding my hands out towards her trying to convey that I wasn’t here to do anything bad. I opened my mouth and close it again, I couldn’t lie to her that would make it worse. I go with the truth. “I, you, your heartbeat was, it was erratic and I had to make sure you are okay.” I turn away not looking at her. “I’m sorry to interrupt your day.” I fly off before either of them can say anything. I make a conscious effort not to listen to anything they say after I leave.  


It’s easy enough when I hear police sirens and I head off ready to help the city in anyway I could.

**Sam’s pov:**

I watch Supergirl go confused on all accounts. I had so many questions already and more were pooling in my head. I turn to Lena who was staring at the door where Supergirl left eyebrows knitted in confusion but eyes holding sadness. I address her. “Am I dunk already or did Supergirl just admit to listening to your heart?”  


Lena jumps for a second eyes locking on me as if she forgot I was here and the way her and Supergirl were slowly walking towards each other voices hurt and getting louder before Supergirl left told me maybe she did. Something was going on and I was in the dark.  


“You owe me lunch and a lot of explanations.” I tell her heading towards the door. “And I mean now.” Lena laughs but still looks like she’s about to cry. She tries smoothing out her clothes but her hands shake. I take a step towards her worried, I’d never quite seen Lena like this.  


“I’m so tired Sam.” She whispers quietly and the way her voice wavers is that last clue I need. I take fast steps towards her and pull her into a hug as she breaks down sobbing.

**Alex’s pov:**

I actually managed to get through a whole lunch break without the world imploding with was nice. It didn’t last long though. The second I see Winn in the D.E.O I know somethings wrong.  
“Alex something went wrong we didn’t succeed.” He tells me frantically bringing up the warrant for his arrest in the future.  


“That’s not possible Winn you, he’s dead.” I tell him.  


“Well something had to have happened.” He tells me frantically.  


“I don’t,” Suddenly the D.E.O lights go out. I have my gun out ready flashlight on in a second. A laugh fills the room. “Get the power back on now.” I order.  


The monitors turn on and on the screens was Winn er well Toyman. “Is this thing on?” He asks before laughing, “Rhetorical questions, Rhetorical questions love those.” He sighs spacing off for a second.  


“I did not like how you foiled my last game.” He starts up again laughing. “You really ruined the fun,” he pouts. “But alas I have devised a few new games that are guaranteed to be fun.”  


“Brainy, where is this coming from.” I ask noticing he was in the room as well.  


“It’s from here.” he states confused.  


“Here?” Winn asks, “Are you sure?”  


“Positive.”  


“Just two games,” Toyman states drawing my attention back to him. “The first is under way, the second well you’ll just have to find out.” The lights turn on and Kara lands right next to me as I run up to the command center barking orders.  
“Find out where exactly that came from. Make sure the power doesn't go off again, and get an APB out for Toyman now.”  


“Toyman?” Kara asks confused looking around. “Didn’t we beat him?” I don’t get to answer one second everything fine or as fine as it can be considering then a shot is fired. The D.E.O alarms start blaring and I turn to find one of our own drones ready to fire at Kara and I. I jump to the side a Kara dodges. I perch behind a leg of a desk and I lean over the side firing back at the drones. “Take them down now.” I order into my head peace.  


I fire back at the drones but unfortunately they were made to be bullet proof. Kara runs off kicking in the door to the training room going after a few drones headed to the training room. Winn hunkers down next to me sending a wave of dream energy as he does.  


“Why does this remind me of the money incident?”  


“Because it’s Toyman.” I tell him shooting at a drone. “The propellers are the only weak points.” I tell him and my team. After a few moments we manage to get it down to three drones.  


“Winn help them I’m going after Kara.” I run hiding behind pillars as I make my way to the training room. I open the doors to find Kara doing a back-flip across the room dodging bullets.  


I shoot the propeller and take it down. Kara whips her hair back and grins at me. “I had that one.”  


“It’s not a competition,” I tell her with a roll of my eyes.  


“Yeah but if it was I totally would have had that.” She counters.  


“If it was, then I won.”  


“By cheating,” she snorts as we make our way back out to find that Winn and the rest of the D.E.O agents dealt with the other drones.  


“Brainy,” I call out, “How did this happen?”  


He walks over fingers tapping rapidly on a tablet. “It seems that somehow Winn or Toyman downloaded his essence into our mainframe.”  


“He’s alive in there?” Kara asks confused.  


“No, but he has messages with pre programmed directives that set off the drones.” Brainy explains.  


“Which means he’s still gonna hurt people and my future is still in jeopardy.” Winn says with a sigh and a look at Brainy that I file under ask about later when disaster isn’t striking.  


“We’ll figure this out.” Kara assures him just as Toyman graces our screen again.  


“Well well well it seems like you are just not good sports to the game,” Toyman says smiling before glaring at us, “the idea behind the game was die. But,” he perks up again and laughs, “We are far from done my friends, more toys to play with. More people to involve. One more game and this time I really plan to play to Winn,” He says laughing. “You have two hours to round up all my furry friends before everyone gets a bit of party surprise.” He laughs his face glitching out before he's gone.  
“Please tell me that’s the last we will see of him?” I ask.  


Brainy nods, “I have just eradicated him from the system.”  


“And what about his message that we have three hours?” Winn asks frantic.  


“That is uncertain.” Brainy answers slowly.  


“Uncertain,” Winn fumes, “Brainy I am this close to losing it with you.”  


“I-”  


Kara cut’s Brainy off, “Winn he’s doing his best we all are.”  


Winn fixes her with a look before looking at Brainy with some disdain before nodding consent. “Is there something I need to know about?” I ask him and Brainy. Brainy opens his mouth but closes folding his arms behind his back.  


“Not that I’m aware of Director Danvers.” He tells me and I turn to Winn who looks at Brainy before sighing.  


“I’m just stressed at the idea that I could lose my family again.” He tells me and I nod putting a hand on his shoulder.  


“We will figure out what his message meant and stop him again.” I tell him and he smiles sadly at me.

**Kara’s pov:**

“Thanks for coming Nia.” I tell her as soon as she enters the tower.  


“Of course, what do you need?” She asks getting to the point because she knew we only had two hours to figure out what Toyman's plan was.  


“We need you try and dream of the Toyman's plan anything you can give us will be helpful.” Winn says from behind me.  


“All we got so far is two hours more toys and furry friends.” Alex tells Nia  


“Again I thought we already did this with the whole tiger thing.” She says confused glancing at Brainy and I wonder when it won’t feel awkward around both of them.  


“Long story short he hacked the D.E.O, and we need you to do it again.” I tell her and she nods before moving to sit down on the couch closing her eyes. She faints into a sleep just like last time and we wait for a few seconds before she wakes. I rush over and steady her hand on her shoulder.  


“What did you see?” Winn asks.  


“I saw,” She blinks trying to makes sence of whatever vision she was granted this time “A bear morphing into chocolate then exploding.”  


“Well bears are furry.” I state eyebrows knitted together trying to understand.  


“What type of bear?” Brainy asks alerting Nia to his presence once again. She tenses under my hand, and I rub her shoulder.  


“A normal brown one,” she thinks, “But it didn’t look quite alive.”  


“So we’re looking for a dead brown bear drenched in chocolate really tangible.” Alex huffs frustrated.  


“Maybe we’re thinking about it wrong.” J’onn says, “I could be a metaphor for something.”  


“Like what J’onn?” Alex asks. “It sounds like a horrible grotesque valentines day present.”  


“That’s it.” Nia stands almost knocking me over.  


“What?” I ask the same time as Alex, I stick my tongue out at her she rolls her eyes at me.  


“What do people usually gift on valentines day?” Nia asks.  


Alex scrunches up her face, “I’m guessing the answer isn’t hard liquor?”  


“No,” I tell Alex giving her a look that said her alcoholic behaviors aren't appreciated right now. Though I didn’t know the answer myself I knew that wasn’t it, even if it might have been what her and Maggie exchanged for every holiday.  


“Chocolate,” Nia clarifies which makes me look at her confused. “Usually with a teddy bear.” It clicks in my brain.  


“Would it be possible he put bombs in a bunch of teddy bears?” I ask horrified if the answer is yes. Because it was Valentine's day and hundreds of people were selling and buying teddy bears.  


“Yes.” Brainy answers, “I would be hard to do but if thought out correctly with the right connections it could be done.”  


“Well can we find them all and break them or something?” Winn inquires.  


“Not all of them that would take too long.” J’onn says making Winn's face fall.  


“We could call Barry and you both could grab all of them in the city.” Alex says and I nod.  


J’onn pipes up, “While that might work you wouldn’t know which ones to grab and who knows if any have gotten out of the city. We can’t just race around the world grabbing every teddy bear.”  


“So we do what?” I ask because we couldn’t just do nothing knowing that there was a possibility that teddy bears around the city were going to probably explode in an hour.  


“If we can get our hands on one Winn and I could create a device that block the signal sending out the activation code.” Brainy says calculating the idea as he does.  


“And we just let deactivated bombs sit in people's teddy bears?” Nia asks horrified.  
“It’s better than an activated bomb,” I tell her and she fixes me with a no duh look. “We could do some kind of recall afterwards but we have to stop it now.”  


“I am so glad I didn’t get Kelly a teddy bear.” I hear Alex mutter and I smack her leg.  
“So we go get one and we block the signal.” Winn says excited that he we had a plan to be able to save his future again.  
“Anyone have money?” Nia asks and I snort. Money? No not really with the amount of food I ate and on the reporters salary that I had it was a wonder I could afford my apartment.  


“I’ll go get one then Brainy and Winn will start work on finding the frequency that works to deactivate them.” J’onn says taking charge in the way he always did giving us direction.  


“Brainy can you find out which company would most likely have been producing these teddy’s so that Kara and I can go to the warehouse to make sure we’re not missing the point of Nia’s message.” Alex asks Brainy expecting an answer and when none comes I turn to him and find him staring at Nia. Alex notices to and gives him a not so subtle shove that makes him blink.  


“Yes of course, simulating now.” He takes a few moments to tap on the iPad he had with him. “According to records the biggest company selling teddy bears is one Dunoltz Toys. Which coincidentally is th-”  


“Owned and operated by the man who stole my dads ideas and put him out of business,” Winn supplies before frowning, “that is if on Toyman's earth it went the same as it did here.”  


“That’s where we go then, as it’s our best bet. Let’s head out.” Alex says walking over to me putting a hand on my shoulder. “We have a factory to investigate.”  


We ride in a car there even though I could have just flown but I guess backup was a good idea I guess. We didn’t really know what we would be walking into. It could all be a trap as was one of Toyman's staples but an x ray examination of the building showed normal factory equipment making teddy bears.  


Alex talks with her team as I scan more of the building. Nothing was off, there were works doing work making sure everything was working properly. Scanning the teddy bears themselves though held a different story.  


“Alex the teddy bears have mechanical insides.” I inform.  


“Great,” she tells me huffing in agitation. Alex turns to her team, “Surround the building no one in or out. Supergirl and I will investigate, wait for further instructions.” Them team salutes and then heads out to fulfill her orders.  


Alex pulls out her gun and checks it again, before sighing. “Let’s go.” We make our way towards the entrance. Hopefully they were all nice people who wouldn’t mind letting us in to investigate just what mechanical things where in the teddy bears.  


“Kara,” I hear Nia though the com in my ear, “Andrea is pissed you aren't here, she’s getting on my case about where you are. You need to get here now.”  


“Now’s not a great time.” I reply.  


“Just go.” Alex tells me before motioning to her team. “We got this.”  


“But I-”  


“If something goes wrong I’ll let you know,” She tells me, and I sigh. I didn’t want to know after things went wrong I wanted to be here to make sure they didn’t go wrong. “Now get out of here and do your other job.” She tells me sternly motion for her head for me to head out.  


“Fine, but anything goes wrong you let me know.” I say pointing a finger at her before heading out.  


“And where have you been Kara?” Andrea asks the second I get anywhere near my desk. I fidget with my glasses trying to think fast as to what could possibly be a good enough excuse for why I was gone most of the last part of the day. “Nothing?” She asks cocking her head at me.  


I opened my mouth to say something when William came over. “Kara was just helping with that task you gave me.” He says pulling Andrea’s attention to him. “The one about finding if obsidian is a brand everyone will by. It’s a big task and I’ve asked Kara to help in her free time.”  


“Well it seems Mis. Danvers needs a reminder of what free time is. Meeting in five. I expect you to be there. ” She says eyeing me and Will for a second before turning around and heading towards her office.  


“Thank you.”  


“No problem,” he tells me, “We are partners now after all.”  


“Meeting now.” Nia reminds us nudging us in the direction of Andrea office.  


“How did the emergency errand go?” William asks as we head towards her office stopping by his desk to grab a few things. I look at him confused before remembering my hasty excuse to leave lunch earlier today.  


“Oh um,” I look down remembering how Lean wasn’t not in danger at all and that I overreacted. How she looked at me angry, betrayed and hurt after finding out I was listing in. “It went well.” I tell him though I know my tone doesn't portray that because honestly it went bad, but at least Lena wasn’t in danger.  


William raises an eyebrow but has no time to question further as Nia quite literally drags us into the meeting.

**Alex’s pov:**

“Brainy how long is this gonna take we don’t have a lot of time left.” I ask as I watch him and Winn work. I wasn’t being helpful I knew but I was nervous, if we didn’t get this done in less than twenty minutes people were going to die.  


“We will be done in approximately ten minutes.” He informs me and I take a breath they were gonna get it done on time. Whether it worked or not was a whole other concern.  


“We got this Alex let us work.” Winn says dismissing me, I glare in return and he drops his tool. “I won’t get anything done if you do that the whole time.” I smirk glad even though he was older and in the future I still could work the Alex Danvers charm on him.  


I leave the room to let them work, “Agent Vasquez how is the investigation going into how that factory went from normal teddy bear to bombs.” I ask we had just gotten back from closing off the factory and teams were off searching the other factories in there area but it seems Toymans only wanted or managed to infiltrate Dunoltz Toys.  


Thank God we didn’t need Kara there to help, as she texted me a bit later saying she was literally swamped at work, and that Andrea was really watching her. Turns out none of the factory workers had any idea that key components were switched, or how far back they were switched. That was concerning on multiple levels. Were they so burnt out that they didn’t even know when things were changing?  
It also made it harder for us to figure out just how many bombs were out there, but our best teams were on it investigating. Brainy would be as well the second that he was available. We couldn’t just disarm them then let them still be bombs able to be activated at some other point in time. We were going to have to go through the painful process of figuring out just how man had been sold and how to get them out of the hands of civilians and destroyed.  


“Currently no other factory has been found with explosives and company executives are working with us to figure out a remedy that has the least impact on daily lives.” I rub my temple before nodding telling her silently to leave and keep at it. This was going to take weeks if not months to get settled. The amount of paperwork alone was going to be a bitch, not to mention we were practically going house by house and take teddy bears. This is what my job has gotten down to? Jesus.  


“I need a vacation.” I grumble out as I head down the stairs to get to work.  


“Did you get it?” I ask apprehensive when I see Brainy and Winn coming down the stairs towards me.  


“We did.” Winn says, “Now we just wait.”  


“I hate waiting.”  


“Yeah well we have close to ten minutes left before the toys were supposed to go off,” He tells me as if I didn’t have a timer on my phone, and every device in the D.E.O.  


“For once it seems we are in front of something rather than racing from behind.” Brainy tells me and I can’t believe that not even for one second, and I don’t have to. Winn's armband blinks and his face pales a bit.  


“What is that?” I ask because his face told me it wasn’t good but not much else.  


“It’s an alarm Brainy and I designed to make sure that we knew exactly when the signal to set off the bombs was being sent.” He says as he types away.  


“It seems that Toyman lied about the two hours and has activated them early.” Brainy tells me also typing away at his tablet. I wait half a second brain not comprehending quite as fast as it should before Winn jumps up.  


“We did it!” He screams before pulling me into a hug. “We did it Alex, I can go home for real this time.”  


I look at Brainy and he nods, “We have successfully blocked the activation code even though it was sent earlier than anticipated.” I let out a breath. “Get started on the repossession.” I tell Brainy after a second, and nods side glancing at Winn who was looking at a picture of his wife and daughter before heading off.  


“Toyman is gone for good, there shouldn’t be anything ruining your future from now on.” I tell him clasping his back.  


“Yeah I- it’s great,” he tells me voice thick and I know he's thinking about how he almost lost everything twice. “I can’t wait to get back and hug them both.” He continues looking at the picture of his family. “It’ll be hard to say goodbye again of course,” he adds closing out of the picture and turning to me, “That’s never easy.”  


“We’ll have to do something again to say goodbye.” I tell him, knowing that the goodbye wouldn’t be any easier this time for me. I might not show it but I cared about Winn, and it was hard to say goodbye to him.  


“Karaoke?” He asks making that stupid face of his eyebrow raised.  


I laugh. “I’ll ask Kara though I’m sure it will take no convincing.” I tell him pulling out my phone, “I need to tell her we got everything under control anyway.” I put the phone to my ear she answers right away.  


“Do you need me? Did something go wrong?” she asks quickly and I realize there was like three minutes until the two hours were up. She had to be freaking out.  


“No, Brainy and Winn go it.”  


“Huh?”  


I sigh, “The activation was sent early trying to trick us, but they go it.”  


“That seems too easy, you didn’t even need my help.” I can almost see her pouting.  


“No, and don’t complain, it's not everyday we get something that goes well for us.” I scold her. I was glad it was easier, half the time I was sure we weren’t going to be able to pull it off. Not to mention apparently we didn't and we lost the multiverse.  


A blinding headache spikes though my brain and I almost drop my phone, leaning against the wall to keep my balance. “Alex?” Kara questions. I stand up straight and shake my head the headache going away almost as fast as it had come.  


“Winn requests a Karaoke night.” I tell her changing the subject quickly. I’m not sure what she heard but I wasn’t going to risk getting her on my case about my headaches. It was bad enough Kelly was on involved. I was fine, they headaches went away fast half the time anyway. I was fine.

**Sam’s pov:**

Sitting in Lena’s apartment listening to her rant about how she was lied to by one Kara Danvers was not at all how I thought my visit to National City would go. If I was being honest I expected to hang out with the both of them and wonder if there was anything more than friendship going on between them.  


It was hours later and Lena was silent finally seeming done telling me everything she needed to tell me. That Kara had lied about who she was. That Kara thought she was nothing more than a Luthor. Which confused the hell out of me until she explained that the world died and that this was a different Earth in which Lex had made himself a good guy. That conversation took up an hour of our night, but was easier to comprehend than Kara thinking Lean was anything other than a good person.  


She told me that Supergirl had used her personal relationships with Kara and James at the time to investigate her. How Kara was loyal to Supergirl who thought she was nothing but a Luthor even after all the times of offered olive branches and proving she wasn’t.  


She worked herself up just talking about it but the more she talked the more her voice broke and the more I could see she was hurt. She was hurt that Kara, someone she trusted more than anyone lied to her.  


Then she told me that she retaliated by lying to Kara for months back before trying to make all evil disappear from humans by rewriting our brains, and that Supergirl stopped her.  
It was all clear and understandable. Except it wasn’t. Why was Supergirl so involved? Like were her and Kara best friends? If so did I know who Supergirl was? I would have ran into her if she was around Kara all the time right?  


Why did Lena’s voice and face tell me she was upset with both Kara and Supergirl equally? Supergirl shouldn’t affect her this much. My head hurt and I think at this point I wanted to be wasted but I drank water all night. This was worse drama than Ruby’s school drama and that was supposed to be when all this kind of stuff happened.  


Kara lied to Lena for Supergirl and Lena was mad and hurt by both of their actions. Then she retaliates by basically trying to take over the world in a good way. Then she sits here and talks emotionally when she speaks about either of them, with tears brimming in her eyes. It was a lot to process.  


It was also hard to figure out who was in the wrong. Kara lied to her for years but that didn’t sound like her at all. There had to be a reason. Maybe Supergirl made her? But that didn’t sound like the hero. Manipulating people into doing things, no. I was missing a piece to this puzzle, and it was Kara point of view on everything. That had to be it. She had to have reasons for all of this. Heck maybe if I talked to her I could get her Lena and Supergirl in the same room to talk this shit out because honestly that's all it seemed to me like they needed.  


Lena looks at me especially, she had just finished and was waiting for me to say something, and honestly what do I say to all of that. “That’s very complicated.”  


She snorts, “It’s something all right.”  


“I just have a hard time believing Kara would lie to you. That she would peg you as anything like your brother.” I tell her truthfully. I didn’t know Kara well but I knew she was an honest kind person who believed in Lena even when Lena didn’t. I mean between her and Lex they were the ones to get her through the whole ‘accidentally might have poised people with Lead incident’. If what she said about Lex was true then I assume Kara was there alone helping her. Why would she do that if she thought Lena was a bad person? Or was it different on the other earth? Jesus I was getting a headache thinking about it.  


“Wait,” I tell her and she raised an eyebrow at me, “If everyone lost their memory except for a few select people like you said how does Kara even know you’re arguing. None of that stuff happened here.” Lena seems surprised at my revelation.  


“I, it’s complicated.” She cops out.  


“No complicated is telling me that a multiverse exists and we all died. Okay this, this is you holding in a piece of the puzzle. I’m missing something.” The way she swallows and her eyes harden tells me I was right. She wasn’t telling me everything I needed to know. What could she not be telling me? She just told me about a multiverse, that her brother was evil, that she killed him. What could be worse than all of that?  


I rack my brain for anything and wonder could it be. Nothing really came up, but then I remembered how Lena’s voice got low and almost cracked every time she said Kara’s name. “Were you and Kara dating on this other Earth?” I ask and Lena almost falls off her couch. I don’t let her say anything, “That makes sense. Why else would you take it so personal, and retaliate like you did. Y-”  


“Sam,” she cuts me off firmly. “I, it’s nothing like that.”  


“I call bull.” I tell her, and she fixes me with a glare.  


“It’s not,” she tells me again with a pain behind her eyes that I couldn’t quite decipher.  


“What is it then Lena?” I ask trying to get her to come clean.  


She looks at me and I can tell she feels cornered, and if I didn’t need the whole truth I would feel bad. “I,” she opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by her phone. She looks relieved and moves to grab it. I snatch it before she can and raise an eyebrow at the fact it was Kara calling.  


“It’s Kara.” I tell her and her face darkens.  


“Ignore it.”  


I answer it, Lena kicks me as I stand up off the couch. “Lena?” Kara says surprised that Lena answered. “I, you Rao, you answered,” she says breathless. “I didn’t you would ever again.”  


“Sam,” Lena growls at me. “Give me the phone.”  


I don’t. “Kara this is Sam.” I tell her and I can’t see her but I can tell her shoulders drop.  


“Oh hi Sam.” Kara tries hard to sound happy that she was talking to me but I could tell she really was hurt that Lena had no in fact answered. Further proving the idea that Kara was a bad actor and would not be able to act like she liked Lena if she thought she was evil or whatever Lena was calming.  


“Sam,” Lean says alarmed, “hang up.”  


“I um,” Kara pauses and I told a wait a second finger at Lena Luthor, “I just called to tell Lena that Winn is back in town and if she wanted we are having a karaoke night at our usual place at seven. He’s uh leaving tomorrow so if she wants to see him sh-”  


“We’ll be there.” I tell her quickly before hanging up mostly because Lena looked murderous.  


“What did you just do?” she fumes at me grabbing her phone out of my hand.  


“I agreed we’d be at karaoke tonight at seven.” I tell her. She responds with a glare.  


“No.”  


“She said Winn was back and leaving tomorrow.” I tell her, and she responds with eyebrows raised in confusion. “And we’re going so you can see him, whoever he is. Who is he?”  


“He was their old tech guy and friend. We worked on the lead dispersal device together.” She tells me.  


“Ah, so where did he go?”  


“To the future, not that they told me.” She says bitterly, and I have to blink at her. The future? What? But then I think about all the other things she told me and I guess that’s not that odd.  


“Whatever,” I rub my temples. “We’re going.” I tell her and she opens her mouth but I silence her. “You don’t have to talk to Kara, but do have to buy me all the alcohol I’m gonna need to drink after everything you just told me.”

**Lena’s pov:**

I was Lena Luthor. I’m Lean freaking Luthor, and as far as I’m concerned that meant something on both earths that merged. So why was I walking towards the entrance of a karaoke bar that I didn’t want anything to do with. Sam that’s why. She literally drug me out of my apartment. All I wanted to do was go to bed and think about why I told her everything but the fact that Kara was Supergirl. I didn’t owe Kara anything. I didn’t need to protect her secret, in fact it was my original plan to tell the world, and yet here I was not able to tell Sam.  


“Just talk to me and Alex.” Sam tells me as she opens the door for me.  


“Alex lied just as much as Kara.” I tell her and she blinks at me before pinching her nose.  


“I’m so done with all of you and your soap opera ass drama.” She mutters before guesting for me to go into the building. I didn’t want to. I think of running but realize that wouldn’t do any good, she would catch me and drag me in. Which was not something I wanted.  


I step through the door Sam a step behind and instantly I hear music but more importantly I hear Kara and my heart stops. She was sitting beautiful as always with some man I hadn’t met before. They were doing a duet of Africa by Todo as the TV told me. (A/N This was the song that came up when googling the lyrics that were on the screen of what we could see from the promo.) A smile nags at my lips watching Kara dance around happily, I force it down and turn away.  


Winn Alex Kelly Nia and even J’onn were all sitting watching cheering them on. No Brainy and I wonder if he was off with Lex. If they knew he was working with my brother.  


They were discussing the fact that Alex tried to cook dinner and failed miserably. When Alex turns just enough to see Sam and I. She almost drops her bear. “Lena.” She speaks as if she didn’t think I was really here. I wish I wasn’t. I want to turn around but Sam puts a hand on my back and forces me forward. The singing stops or at least part of it.  


I look up at the stage and find Kara staring at me with her mouth open a bit. “You made it,” Alex says standing giving Sam a hug, before stopping awkwardly not hugging me, “Kara didn’t think you would.”  


“If I had it my way I wouldn’t.” I answer but keep my eyes on Kara who slowly looks down before putting her mic back in the stand and walking off towards the restrooms.  


“You guys want anything?” J’onn asks trying to ease the tension that had settled over everyone including the other patrons who had no idea what was going on. Just that one of the two singers had stopped singing leaving the other confused.  


Sam orders something and pulls out a set next to Winn for me to sit in. Between her and Winn maybe I wouldn’t go crazy.  


“Lena it’s good to see you.” He tells me and I wonder if he knows he helped Kara lie to me. Then again I wasn’t really in the friend group until Brainy so Winn was as close to innocent as you could get in this friend group. “I missed my favorite CEO.”  


It’s surprisingly easy to get into discussing technology with him. It’s a lot harder to ignore Kara. She sits at the other end of the table and while she says nothing to me I can feel her watching me the whole time. It was hard not to just turn and yell at Kara or ask her to stop staring, but I keep myself in control. I was here for Winn after all not her, and part of me was happy that fact seemed to hurt her. The other part of me yearned for how it used to be. When I could sit next to her and laugh at her stupid jokes.  


Sam makes me stay for an hour an hour more than I’d ever planned to be around any of them really ever again if I could have helped it.  


Sam talked to Alex and Kelly for a while giving me a look when Kelly said she was a certified therapist. It’s after that, that I stand and tell her I really need to get back to work. She sighs but ultimately lets me move to leave.  


Kara opens her mouth to say something as I stand but ultimately shuts her mouth swallowing. Alex and Sam roll their eyes taking swigs of their drinks. I head out saying goodbye to only Winn. Was it petty? Yes, but they hurt me and I didn’t even want to be there. Sam could use the cold shoulder for that alone.  


I practically forget about the incident hours later as I immerse myself into my work, getting back on track.  


“Ah I see you’re hard at work.” I hear Lex say as he walks up next to me. “Good your genius is being put to good use.”  


“What do you want Lex?” I question and he looks at me as if it was obvious.  


“Here to make sure you don’t work yourself to death, I didn’t bargain for your life to have it wasted after all.” He tells me and I roll my eyes before taking the drink he offers me. At this point I’d probably be better off if it was poisoned.  


“As if you’ve ever really cared for me.” I tell him bitterly.  


“Now now Lena, the past is the past, and I am more interested in the future.” He tells me patting my shoulder like I was some kind of dog. “A future where you and I face the world together.” He offers up his cup in some kind of cheers, I clink the fom cups to appease him. He wasn’t interesting in a world where we faced it together he wanted a world where he used me to face it himself.  


I shut down the monitor and tidy up my papers, I was not going to be able to get any more work done tonight, not with Lex over my shoulder. He would do what he always did when we were kids, try and micromanage what I was doing. Letting me know I was wrong before I figured it out myself. It was one of his less desirable traits if he had any desirable traits to being with. Lord knows I had a hard time finding them the older he got.  


He follows me as I head to my office which is an inconvenience. “Was there a reason you came to bother me or is this just your regularly scheduled annoy your sister time.” I ask as we step out of the elevator on my floor.  


“No dear sister that’s scheduled for Tuesday.” He quips as we move into my office. He leans on the table containing our ongoing chess match. “No Lena,” he makes a move, “I am here because a little birdy told me that you went out with the Superfriends,” I make a move countering him, “Which is what they call themselves right? So tacky. Anyway,” he dismisses as he makes another move, “I’m here to ask what you were thinking.”  


I move again, before answering. “I went to go see an old friend off. Nothing to worry about.”  


“You have friends?” He asks a small laugh behind his words making a move taking out one of my pieces. I clench my jaw. “Right yes sorry you’re into that, the whole leaving yourself open to be hurt.”  
“Get to the point Lex.” I tell him staring him down because I did not have the tolerance right now to deal with him. I dealt with Sam all day pestering me about Kara I did not need him doing so as well.  


“You can’t let them in Lena.” He tells me as if he was a caring older brother imparting wisdom on his younger sister. It would be wholesome if we were any other family. “You’re setting yourself up to get hurt again.”  


“I know what I’m doing.” I tell him as I move my queen into checkmate. “Always.”

**Kara’s Pov:**

“I know I said goodbye yesterday twice but I’m gonna miss you Winn.” I tell him to give him one last hug.  


“I’m gonna miss you too, but hey now I have a new story to tell everyone of the great Kara Zor-El.” Winn says making me chuckle and look down slightly embarrassed. “You will not believe how popular that makes a person in the future.”  


“Ah stop it.” I tell him punching his shoulder playfully.  


“Aright,” he says putting his hands up in surrender. He puts his hands down and looks at me as if debating if he should speak or not before deciding he should. “Thanks for calling Lena, I know last night wasn’t the best for you.”  


“She wouldn’t even look at me Winn, Rao I-” I run a hand though my hair, “She hates me Winn.”  


Winn nods, and I deflate. “Hey listen to me,” he starts putting his hands on my shoulders, “This is Lena Luthor we are talking about, if she didn't want to be there not even Sam could have gotten her to go.”  


“She wanted to see you.” I point out.  


“While I do enjoy the ego stroke,” he laughs, “and that was probably a lot of it. She can’t hate you that much if she was willing to see you. Things will get better Kara,” He tells me and I wonder if he’s talking with future knowledge or not either way he was right. Things would get better. I would make sure they did. I would prove to Lena that I didn’t mean to hurt her and that I would never again do so.  


“Thanks Winn,” I tell him, pulling him into another hug. “I haven't felt this way in a very long time.” He raises an eyebrow questioning what I was talking about. “Hopeful.” I answer smiling.


	2. It's a Super life (Ep.13 S5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rewrite/version of episode 13 of season 5. {The 100th Ep. Woo} I actually liked this episode {Most of it} so I followed their template better than the other chapter {Though that was written before the ep aired} so it’ll be different but kind of the same. I will be using dialog and different things from the episode. Hope you don’t mind. Hope you enjoy~Kai

**Kara’s pov:**

“It’s been weeks Alex,” I complain to her and she sighs for the hundredth time. “I haven't talked to Lena in weeks.”

“Yes I know Kara,” Alex deadpans.

“I thought that her coming to karaoke would change things.” 

“Well,” Alex opens her beer, “in all fairness, Sam did force her to come to that.” 

I poke my head over the couch and pout at her, she rolls her eyes at me before making her way over from the kitchen.

“I know that Alex,” I whine as she sits down next to me taking a drink of her beer. “I just hoped maybe she wanted to see m- um us,” I stuttered, which didn’t go unnoticed by Alex who raised an eyebrow at me. I fidget with my glasses. 

“Kara, Lena will come around,” Alex comforts me pulling me into a side hug rubbing my arms. “She helped with Crisis and saved millions of people. She wouldn’t do that if she wasn’t good Kara.”

“I know that,” I whine again feeling like I was fourteen again begging Alex to let me order more food. So what if it would look suspicious, I was hungry.

“Look, Sam says Lena is hurting and that she needs time, Kara,” she tells me, kissing my head and I pull away angry. 

“I know Alex,” I growl standing up frustrated. “I talked to Winn and he said everything would be fine, and to give it time. Which made me hopeful, but that was weeks ago. And I know she’s hurting, that I should give her space, that I should give her more time. But Alex, how much time? It’s been months Alex, months,” I stress, “and I’ve seen her like twice.” I start pacing. “I mean I’ve apologized countless times, and I’ve stayed away. I’ve even halved the amount of times I listen to her heart.”

“What?” Alex chokes on her drink. 

I ignore her and keep talking, “I don’t know how much more time I can give her Alex. I mean a few weeks ago I was ready to tear through an entire building because her heart rate increased. She was just talking to Sam, I couldn’t tell the difference between danger and excitement. I leaped at the slightest change.”

“Kara I-”

“And then I listened in and gave her yet another reason not to trust me. In her mind I was spying on her and I just,” I pull at my hair before looking at Alex, “I’m gonna go crazy Alex.” 

“I think we're past that,” she tells me and I glare at her. She lets out a small laugh before she stands and puts a hand on my shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Kara.” 

“No,” I shrug her off. “I messed up, I did. She found out in the worst way possible that I am Supergirl. I should have told her so much sooner. I shoul-”

“Kara you can’t change the past,” she tells me and I’m about to tell her I did once to save my mom, Sam, and Mon-El, but before I can there's a knock at the door. 

“That must be J’onn with pizza,” she tells me before giving me a sad smile squeezing my shoulder in comfort before going to answer the door leaving me to wonder if I paced enough to wear a line on my floor. Probably.

“Hey J’on- Who are you?” Alex's alarmed tone has me rushing to the door in an instant. Some man I had never seen before stood there smiling in a way that seemed slightly familiar but not, at the same time.

“I’m Mr. Mxyzptlk.” he says and I narrow my eyes. This man was not that fifth dimensional imp that visited me a while back. This was a totally different person. 

“Wait, I’m confused. This isn’t your fifth dimensional stalker,” Alex says and I notice her hand move towards her gun holstered behind her back. 

“Stalker.” The man says before laughing a bit uncomfortably, “I’m hurt, but I understand, at any rate I am Mr. Mxyzptlk. Just as I know you, Kara Danvers, are Sup-” Alex and I drag him into the room as he drags out the ‘p’ in Supergirl. Rao. I looked around my hallway to make sure no one noticed before shutting my door and turning to him. 

“Oh thank you ever so much,” he says when I turn back to him. “I can’t just come in anymore, I need to be invited.”

“That was not exactly an invitation,” Alex grumbles and I shoot her a look. If this was actually Mxy then we probably should not make him angry.

“What do you want?” I ask him hoping he wasn’t here to propose again. I was not at all in the mood to deal with that. He nods understanding that he had probably seconds before one of us lost it, Alex most likely. 

“Well ever since this,” he snaps his finger and my TV turns on and plays the moment where I made the old Mxy go back to the fifth dimension, “where you tricked me.” I watch in fascination the scene play out as if it were filmed, before turning back to where I thought Mxy was, finding him gone for half a second until he pops back up sitting cross legged on my counter.

“Jesus,” Alex mumbles. 

“I am no longer allowed to use my powers, except to help those of who I have wronged,” he tells me, gesturing to me and Alex snorts.

“Poor you,” she grumbles and I smack her leg a bit giving her a look. This was an all powerful fifth dimensional being who could literally snap and remove her existence, if he was lying about this. 

“Why do you look different?” I ask suspiciously.

“Well I only looked like that to try and impress you, clearly that turned out great,” he deadpans and snaps making the TV turn off just as he disappeared into the fifth dimension. 

“Alright, let’s say I believe you are Mxy, I don’t need your help,” I tell him because I have everything under control. Unless he told me he could undo Crisis there wasn’t anything else he could do for me. 

He eyes me for a second before sliding down the counter to the floor. He runs a hand down his suit before snapping his fingers and my TV turns on again. This time I find myself looking at Lena in the fortress of solitude. 

I watch one of the worst moments of my life play out on my TV screen. “I killed my brother for you, for our friends! Don’t you understand what you’ve done?” I clench my jaw and watch Lena tell me she’s been hurt all over again. That I had hurt her in the worst way possible. 

“Your best friend thinks you are her enemy,” Mxy speaks up and I whip my head to him.

“Stop talking,” I tell him, voice low and dangerous. 

**Alex’s Pov:**

I watch fascinated as Lena tells Kara that she killed her brother for her for all of us apparently, and I feel horrible. Lena trusted us, trusted Kara with everything she had and I told Kara countless times Lena was nothing but a Luthor. Part of their pain was on me. 

“Your best friend thinks you are her enemy,” Mxy says.

“Stop talking.” It comes out a low guttural growl and I turn to find Kara hovering about a foot off the ground eyes glowing red. Mxy yelps, and the TV goes black as he jumps over the couch hiding from the angry Kryptonian.

“Kara,” I try, voice soft, but when she turns to me even though I know she’ll never hurt me, I still feel fear. “Please calm down,” I ask quietly and she blinks eyes going normal a bit, setting back down on the ground.

“Does she always do the eye thing when she’s angry?” Mxy asks poking his head up from behind the couch.

“How dare you make me relive that!” Kara growls at him, anger returning. “As if I don’t hurt enough.” She takes a step towards him. “As if I don’t think about how much I hurt her.” She takes another step towards him and I blink not used to seeing her this angry. “As if I don’t have nightmares,” she grabs him by the collar, hauling him to his feet, “every night about that conversation!”

“Right, which is why you need my help,” he squeaks out, fearful of her. 

“Kara, put him down.” I’m still talking softly but I’d only seen her this angry a few other times. This was a side of Kara I wasn’t used to seeing. She turns to me and seems to realize what she’s doing, dropping him instantly and taking a few steps back messing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Do you really have nightmares about Lena?” I ask quietly wondering just how torn up my sister was about this. I knew she was hurt, I knew she loved Lena and that they were best friends, but this kind of pain and anger was something I’d only seen about Krypton. Her jaw sets and I wonder how much she isn’t telling me. 

She didn’t tell me Lena yelled at her at the fortress, that they both were crying and trying to hold it together. That the Luthor, who for as long as I’ve known her was composed and precise, let her emotions take over and screamed in pain at Kara. I’d never seen Lena like that. Maybe this was worse than I thought, or maybe feelings I wasn’t being told about were in play. 

Kara looks at me clearly in pain and I know for a fact that she does. She has nightmares about Lena. Now the tired grogginess of her over the last month that seemed to never go away makes sense. I thought she was thinking of Crisis and the fact that she watched earth die and Krypton die again, but it was about Lena? Jesus. It couldn’t all be about Lena could it?

“I can help,” Mxy says drawing my attention, stopping Kara from answering my question. But it didn’t matter, I could tell everything I needed to know from her hesitation to answer.

“Help?” Kara asks and I have half a mind to ask if Mxy is a masochist with how mad he seems to be making her. “How can you help?”

“Well, I can give you a do-over. I can send you back in time.” He says and I blink, he could do that? That seems like a power no one should have at the flick of their fingers. Plus who knows what changing the past could do, it could change everything. I roll my eyes at Mxy and am about to tell him to fuck off when I glance at Kara who seemed to be deep in thought. Oh no, she couldn’t possibly be considering this could she?

“How do we know this isn’t just some kind of trap?” I ask him trying to get Kara to understand we couldn’t trust him. To get her to use her head and not her heart as often happened with Lena. Then it hits me, did she love Lena? I mean yeah she did but like more than a friend? Oh god, how did I not see that? Shit. 

I shake my head trying to understand this new thought. I couldn’t be that blind could I? But looking at the way Kara's eyes light up with hope when she realized what he was saying told me maybe I was blind. 

“You can do that?” she asks hesitantly, but clearly considering it.

“Yes with a snap of my fingers,” Mxy says proudly before withering under my glare. “Well, I could if you said yes to my help of course,” he mumbles. 

“No, we can’t trust you,” I tell him and he nods a bunch of times as he pats himself down clearly looking for something. 

“Right, yes of course,” he grabs something out of his pocket, “this is a recording of my name backwards, so that if at any time you don’t like what is going on, you can just get rid of me.” He snaps and disappears before appearing behind me making me jump and glare at him. He swallows and hands the tape recorder to Kara. “I’m required to give you that by fifth dimensional law.” 

Kara is turning the device over in her hand inspecting it, face furrowed in thought. The crinkle shows up and I know she’s upset and divided on what to do. 

“Just use it and get him out of here,” I tell her, and she looks at me, eyes barely holding back tears. “Kara y-”

“I have to do this Alex,” she cuts me off and when I reach for the device she pulls it away from me. “I have to try and fix things with Lena.” 

“Kara you’re going to mess with the past with some imp you can’t trust for your friendship with Lena.” I push down the thoughts of, is it really just a friendship and keep talking. “Really?” I ask her and she looks at me and I see the stubborn part of her that she used daily as Supergirl shows across her face. She was. She was definitely going to do this. 

“How do we do this Mxy?” she says, ignoring me. 

“Well it works better with just you so,” he snaps his finger and before I can even yell at either one of them I find myself outside her apartment staring at the door. I bang loudly, probably waking the whole building but god dammit he can’t just do that. 

“Kara open the damn door!” I scream before pinching my nose. “I will kick this door down and make you pay for it.” 

Mxy’s voice starts up in the hallway like a school announcement. “Kara can’t hear you and we are not in a version of her room you can access. I suggest not breaking her door.”

“If you hurt her I swear to god there is not a place, fifth dimension or otherwise, I won’t be able to get into to find and kill you,” I growl, ignoring the odd look I get from Kara’s neighbor who was coming home with groceries.

I hear an audible throat clearing. “Message understood Alex Danvers.” Then he’s gone. I could almost feel it. 

“Shit.” I pull on my hair trying to figure out what to do when I see J’onn. 

“Hey sorry I’m late. There was a long line for the pizza,” he looks at me worried for a second, “though I didn’t expect you to be waiting outside.” 

“Yeah about that,” I trail off before filling him in quickly, leaving out the whole I’m starting to think my sister is in love - love with Lena Luthor. J’onn was not the person to talk to about this. He phases through her door, and not for the first time in my life I wish I had powers of some kind. He comes back and informs me that they were indeed not there. They were gone, off probably in the fifth dimension. Great. 

“She’ll be okay Alex,” he tells me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. “If you want we can go back to the tower and have the pizza or something.” 

“Actually you know what? I have some stuff I have to do, I’ll see you later.” I leave pulling out my phone before hitting the stairs. 

“Hey babe, I thought you were at Kara’s?” Kelly asks confused.

“Yeah, change of plans. Will you call Nia and bring her to my place with you in like an hour?” I ask looking at the watch I have on. “I have some things I want to talk about.” 

“Yeah sure. Everything okay?” Kelly asks and I curse her ability to always see though my acts like things were okay. 

“I think so,” and I can practically see her doing that cute frown thing. “Just please call Nia and bring a lot of food if you can. I'm gonna be calling Sam and some other friends as well.” 

“Okay, it’s a girls night I guess,” she laughs. “What do you want me to get?” 

“Um pizza from that one place down on sixth, that place always had good pizza,” I tell her. When I don’t hear an answer, for a moment I wonder if I lost reception walking down the stairs of Kara’s building. 

“Alex honey there’s no pizza place on sixth street,” she tells me and I scrunch my face trying to understand because I remember that. I’m sure there is. A headache forms as I try to recall what the name of the place was. I shake my head.

“Never mind, just get pizza please I’ll pay you back later. Thanks.” I hang up before she can question me. I lean against the wall for a second and close my eyes, something was definitely wrong in my head. I sigh, open my eyes and keep walking. I’ll talk to J’onn later. Now I have some more phone calls to make. 

**Alex’s pov:**

Kelly and Nia arrive first as expected, mostly because they were actually close. I take the pizza boxes out of Kelly’s hands and give her a quick kiss before heading over to my kitchen setting down my boxes. 

“We didn’t know how many boxes to get so we got six and some snacks,” Nia informs, setting down her own few boxes.

“Perfect.” I hope that would feed six people, it should as Kara wasn’t here. Fucking Kara. 

“So why did we order pizza and how many people are coming?” Kelly asks as she pours herself a glass of that stupid juice I keep just for her.

“Also why are we here?” Nia adds and I narrow my eyes at her playfully. “Not that it isn’t great to see you but just curious.” 

“Well, first I invited Sam and some other friends because there is something I need to discuss, that I want all your input on,” I tell them.

“Input on what?” Kelly asks concerned. I sigh and am about to tell her it will probably be easier to say it only once when everyone is here. A knock at the door saves me.

I open it to find Sam. I give her a hug before letting her in.

“I would say why the party, but you saved me from Lena’s mopey ass so I’m not questioning safety right now.” She laughs before holding up some beer she bought. “Unless this is some kind of depressing party, then I am so leaving and drinking all this myself,” she says before she notices Kelly and Nia.

She smiles at them. “Sorry,” she hands me the drinks that I put in the fringe except one for myself. “You must be Kelly,” Sam says shaking her hand, “And you must be Nia right?” 

“Samantha Arias, I assume,” Kelly says and Sam laughs.

“Sam for friends,” Sam tells them and I chug half the bottle quickly remembering that half the people I called don’t even know one another. I am so stupid, but before I can decide if I want all the people I called to actually mix together, another knock a the door alerts me to someone else arriving.

I open the door to find a smirking Sara Lance telling me this was a bad idea. The worst. “Alex,” Sara says flirtatiously. “This better be good.” She walks into my apartment. “I had to come back from nineteen ninety Hong Kong to pick up this loser,” she gestures to Kate who comes through the door behind her. I shut the door and decided I want to die as my guests eye each other. 

“Popular place,” Kate quips.

“Sara Lance.” Sara introduces herself to the room.

Nia’s eyes widen and she looks at me with huge mouthing, “That’s Sara.” To me. I nod and she blinks suddenly somehow even more awkward than usual. Of course I guess it wasn’t every day you met the White Canary. Nia looks from her to Kate and she pales even more. She looks at me alarmed and I realize she probably recognized Kate. 

“This is Kate,” Sara continues, not noticing Nia or deciding to ignore her. 

“Kate Kane?” Sam asks but I’m sure she already guessed, she looks at me eyebrow raised. “How many billionaire CEOs do you know?” Sam asks. 

“Guys, this is Sam,” I step in and ignore her, wondering if it was okay to want to be vaporized. This was the worst idea ever. So bad. 

“Nia,” I motion to her and she waves shyly, “and this is my wonderful girlfriend.” 

Sara nods and offers her hand to Kelly, “Ma-” I cut her off before she can get any further because I know she’s about to say Maggie. I want to die. 

“Kelly. This is Kelly,” I tell her, glaring a bit. Kelly either doesn't notice or chooses like the amazing person she is to ignore all of that.

Sara pulls me to the side the second after they shake hands. “I swear to god you said your girlfriend’s name was Maggie.” 

“We haven't talked in a while,” I tell her before downing the rest of my drink hoping it would be the little bit my liver needed to stop working. It wasn’t. 

Thankfully enough, after that everything seems to go well. Everyone got along great and had normal conversations for a bit. We ended up kind of sitting in a circle around my living room coffee table. 

Nia and Sam were on the floor. Kelly and I were also on the ground though I was leaning against the arm of the couch that Sara and Kate were lounging on. “So not that it isn’t really great to meet all of you, but I was called here for something about Kara?” Kate breaches after a moment and I sigh feeling all eyes on me.

“Nothing bad,” I start and I can see Kate relax at that statement. “Just something I wanted to discuss with everyone here.” Here we go, I take a breath and just say it. “I think she’s in love with Lena.” Everyone blinks at me not reacting. Did I not say what I’m sure I just did. Why weren’t they reacting?

“Yeah, they’re best friends,” Nia says confused. “Or, well they were.” Sam nods agreeing.

“I mean like she might have romantic love for her.” Nia chokes on her drink as I say it. Sara laughs out loud, Kelly and Sam raise an eyebrow at me and Kate furrows her eyebrows together. 

“That’s what you called me for?” Sara speaks up first laughing as she says it. “Jesus.” 

“You think she’s in love with Lena?” Sam asks, making sure she got it right.

“Yes. Okay I know that might seem odd, but like nothing else can explain why this fight is hurting her so much,” I tell her and she nods while taking a drink of her beer thinking.

“Yeah, but love. I mean, come on, doesn't she have a thing for Willam?” Nia asks and I frown. That is true. Didn’t she agree to go on a date with him? Then again this is Kara we’re talking about. She could have done that just because she felt like she owed him because he was nice.

“Who the hell is Willam?” Sara asks. 

“A coworker of Kara and I,” Nia answers before swallowing when Sara’s gaze is on her. Sara leans over and whispers to me, “a hero coworker or a regular coworker?” 

“Regular,” I answer back, getting a raised eyebrow from Kelly. I squeeze her thigh trying to let her know it was okay. 

“Wait,” Kate speaks up for the first time. “Kara and Lena aren't dating?” Sara points at her as if that was her question as well. Sam snorts. Nia sets her drink down probably tired of almost spitting it out all the time. 

“You think they’re dating?” Kelly asks Kate who blinks as if confused as to why we all didn’t think that. 

“Wait,” this time it’s Sara who’s putting her hand up. “You mean to tell me you gathered us here Alex, because you just figured out Kara is in love with Lena?” I don't understand. She covers her mouth as she starts to laugh. “God you really are a baby gay.” 

“Excuse me?” I ask offended, slapping her leg.

“They really aren't dating?” Kate asks stopping Sara from replying but she does kick my shoulder in retaliation. 

“No, but you’re not the first to be confused,” Sam speaks up. 

“Alex honey, what brought this up?” Kelly asks, rubbing my shoulder trying to get me to calm down. She could tell I was confused and a bit tense with the way things were going. 

“It’s just, Kara was talking to some fifth dimensional Imp that said he could help her change the past - that he could help her with Lena,” I answer before realizing that two of the people here didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. Kelly looks at me confused and before I can answer Sara speaks up.

“Excuse me,time travel is like what I do. Why the hell didn’t she come to me. I know all about fucking up the time line.” She seems genuinely offended that Kara didn’t ask her to do that. 

“What the hell is it with people and talking about shit I don’t understand,” Sam moans. “First Lena rambling about some stupid Crisis thing that made the world murge with another, and then some dude named Winn from the future. I just -” Sam glares at me, “I would like for one thing to make sense.” 

“Kara is with a what Imp?” Kelly asks, looking at me concerned and know, for a fact she’s three seconds away from putting her hand on my forehead to check if I have a temperature.

“Okay Kara is s-” 

“Alex I really think Kara should be here for this conversation,” Nia pipes up cutting me off.

“She’s Supergirl,” I state anyway. Kate face palms and Nia just sighs. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” I tell Kelly who was looking at the ground trying to process.

“Thank the fucking gods!” Sam screams, making both Kate and Sara reach for the weapons I knew they had on them. Kelly and I jump, Nia practically lands on Kelly’s lap. 

“Sorry,” Sam apologies, “But like so much of the shit Lena’s been telling me makes sense now. God, no wonder she’s hurt. The thing Kara’s been lying about is being Supergirl.” Sam blinks coming to a realization. “Shit, okay yeah, it all makes sense now.”

“Kelly?” I ask quietly.

“I suppose I should thank her for saving me,” Kelly says, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “No more surprises though okay.”

“So, like not going to talk about how I'm Dreamer?” Nia says and I lean over Kelly and slap her.

“Okay, so almost everyone here has some kind of double life. Let’s get back to the fact that Kara and Lena aren't dating,” Kate says and I sigh. Why did I do this again? God I’m so stupid. 

“Because I swear to god they were or are,” Kate adds quickly.

“They are not.” Nia informs, inching away from me slowly trying to incite my rage again.

“My sister is straight,” I state even though as I say it I start to frown. 

Sara snorts, and Kate raises an eyebrow. Kelly grabs my hand and I look at her, she has a small smile on her face. “Alex y-”

“Seriously?” Kate asks bewildered, she stands up and starts pacing. “She’s straight? Like only into guys, no secret crush on Angelina Jolie, nothing?” 

“Last I checked,” I answer. 

“No,” Kate says, “No, no way, okay Kara ranted to me for hours on the wave rider during Crisis about how she was so broken that Lena hated her. Hell she ranted to Sara and I for probably months about it in the vanishing point.”

“It was exhausting,” Sara states, drinking more of her drink. “I really just wanted to scream a her that she was very gay but like no, that wouldn’t help anything. She has to figure this shit out on her own. And you,” she points at Kate who stops pacing wondering why Sara was after her now, “you thought they were dating? I mean I get it, I did at first as well, but god after the five hundredth usage of the word friend or any of its connotations should have given that away.” 

Kate narrows her eyes at Sara who just smiles before lifting up her beer cheesing the ceiling, “to useless lesbians.” 

“Really?” I deadpan just as Nia speaks up, “not a lesbian.” Kate blinks at her, “Aren't you bi?” 

Sara glares at Kate leaning across the couch to smack her before speaking, “You have no room to question me,” Sara turns back poking a finger at me, “you didn’t even clock Kara is queer.”

“She’s only dated men!” I defend myself sitting up on my knees.

“You did as well, now look at you,” Sam gestures to me and Kelly, winking at me when I glare. 

“I hate all of you,” I mutter, sitting down and hiding my embarrassment into Kelly’s shoulder. Who to her credit only laughs a little bit as she strokes my hair. 

“At least she didn’t think Lena and Kara were dating,” Kate moans. “I swear to god, her eyes light up when she talks about her.” 

“They do,” Sam tells her.

“To be fair, they have done things that could seem as more than platonic,” Nia speaks up. “I mean Lena filled her office with flowers once.” 

“Jesus,” Sara moans standing up moving towards my kitchen, “I am not drunk enough to listen to this crap. Like, dear god.” 

“You weren't here for that,” I mumble into Kelly's shoulder.

Nia hears me and tries to explain, “yes, but the boys at the office talk about it sometimes.”

“They talk about her getting flowers?” Kelly asks as I sigh into her. She was scratching my head in just the right spot. 

“Well, they talk about how they shouldn’t even try to court her as clearly someone is trying very hard, someone with money. They just kind of don't know how to compete with that apparently.” 

“Compete with Lena?” I question making sure that I got what she was saying correct. 

“Well, she apparently just signed the card ‘L’ so they assumed it was a guy,” Nia says with a shrug. “I only know it was Lena because I asked Kara.”

“God,” Sam moans into her arm before looking up at the ceiling, “Lena marked her territory so easily. Like wow.” 

“Okay, so they’re both oblivious lesbians or otherwise idiots in love?” Kate summarizes.

Sam laughs head bobbing back down, “sounds like them.”

“Great, okay so what do I do?” I ask and everyone looks at me and I sigh. It was going to be a long night. Sara was right, I was not drunk enough for this. She must sense that as she hands me a beer, clasping my back. I was in for a night wasn’t I, and it was my own damn fault.

**Kara’s pov:**

After explaining to me how this whole change time thing works, Mxy snapping once to send me and then if I liked the results he'd snap again and that would become my reality. We tried it out and it didn’t go well.

“So, if I tell Lena before Mercy’s attack, I die because she goes and sees Sam.” I scratch my head. “That’s fun.” 

“You don’t want to make that your reality do you?” Mxy asks and I glare at him. He clears his throat, “so we pick another time. Any come to mind?” 

I sigh and sit down on the couch messing with the hems of my sweater, thinking. “We have to go back further.” 

“To when?” he prods. 

“I’m not sure, I-hang on.” I think about what Lena had said to Sam. She said that she wasn’t sure what to think about me being Supergirl, that she didn’t know which version of me to trust. Supergirl was cold to her but Kara was caring. “My dual identity is hurting her and her trust in me.” I knew this logically, that as Kara I held her and told her she was good, and then as Supergril I questioned her loyalties. Oh Rao. What was I thinking? I mean I know I overreacted because she had made kryptonite. It was never that I thought she would use it on me, I just was scared that someone would steal it and then use it against me. 

“Maybe when I talked to her about the kryptonite?” I suggest.

He snaps and it shows up on the TV - our argument about the kryptonite. It hurts more to watch myself snap at Lena like that. To blatantly ignore the sadness in her eyes. “That is the kind of argument I want to avoid,” I inform Mxy.

“Alright so skipping a bit ahead.” He hums a show tune song that sounds oddly like the one me and Barry sang together a while back, as he speeds through moments in my life. I catch the moment I asked James to look for kryptonite and sigh, “I never should have done that. Asked him to betray her like that.” 

“No, but he didn’t do it so maybe nix that one a bit,” he says and I blink at him. James never actually checked for kryptonite? He told me he did. Why did he- I shake my head I can’t judge him for that, not when I’ve been lying to Lena for years and asked him to betray her. 

“Just keep going,” I tell Mxy and he starts up again, fast forwarding through that portion of my life. He keeps going and I try to remember what happens when he stops it. 

“I was fast-tracking to talks of kryptonite,” he offers in explanation and I nod watching Lena talk to me.

“My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something,” she says talking about Sam, and like the hypocrite I am, I ask her if she has any more kryptonite. 

“This is it,” I stand and look at him. “This is the moment where Lena loses her trust in Supergirl, the moment that makes her question if I really trust her or not.” I motion for him to snap me in and he looks at me oddly.

“You know,” I gesture at the sky and myself, “beam me up.” 

“You need a catchphrase,” he tells me before snapping me back into the past. I was gonna fix this. 

“My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something.” 

“I understand Lena,” I tell her, wondering if I should have written down what I should say beforehand. She watches me closely. “I understand that. That need to help the people you care about no matter the consequences. Rao. Lena I understand that more than you know. You once told me that Kara Danvers was your hero. And I-” 

“I never told you that,” Lena cuts me off, “I told Kar-” I can tell the instant it hits her what I was trying to say. Her heart rate spikes. “Kara,” she asks quietly almost as if saying it will break her. 

I swallow, “I’m sorry Lena, I am so sorry I didn’t tell you so-”

“How could you!” she yells at me face hard, and I force myself not to take a step back, not to pull out of this. After all she had every right to be angry with me. 

“I spent weeks with Reign alone. I put myself in danger day after day because I thought I was the only one who could be trusted to try and save her. Kara, how could you,” she pauses her eyes watery. “I would have told you,” she whispers it and it sounds so broken I want to hug her. 

“I know L-”

“No, you don’t get to say you know. I was afraid of Kara, afraid one wrong move would release a world killer or kill Sam. If you would have told me sooner,” her voice cracks, “I wouldn’t have gone through that alone. Why did you let me go through that alone?” The last line comes out so soft that if I didn’t have super hearing I wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Lena I am so sorry, I thought I was protecting you. I thou-,” I cut myself off, it really didn’t matter what I thought. She didn’t need to hear that now. “I was wrong to not tell you sooner Lena, and I am sorry you went through all that alone. I’m hoping now we can move past it and work as partners.” I know it’s the wrong thing to say the instant it’s out of my mouth as her face hardens again. 

“Partners?” she questions, hurt. “After this? When all you’ve done is prove to me you can’t be trusted at all.” 

“Len-” I’m about to ask her to please think about it or maybe take some time to process when the sun starts to get blocked out. Oh no, how did I forget that. I waver and Lena looks at me concerned, she reaches out to catch me just as I fall but I never feel her as I’m teleported right into my room. I fall on the couch and Mxy glares at me.

“How did you forget that the eclipse happened that day?” he asks sternly. “I swear if I get an angry Alex Danvers on my ass because you can’t remember important events,” he mutters to himself as he checks me all over for wounds. 

After a few seconds I shrugged him off. “I’m fine.” 

He narrows his eyes but concedes that I am indeed fine. 

“We are not going to rely on your memory any more for big important details,” he says and I scoff. “Kara you forgot something big like that. If you miss something again, you could get hurt. Anyway we're gonna try again.” 

I stop him from snapping.

“No just let this play out, I know Lena will help. I know she will, she did before, she’ll do it again,” I tell him and he shrugs before mumbling, “You’re the boss,” and skipping through some stuff that I want to see but don’t bug him about it. 

“So much exposition,” he whines. “Oh here,” he pauses, “she does not help in this one.” He skips forward again and I think I see Mon-El but don’t say anything before getting an idea. 

“Can you buzz me in there? I want to talk to Mon-El,” I ask him and he pauses the video on my TV turning to me.

“Are we sure you're not hurt from the eclipse thing because I thought this was about Lena?” he says before checking my head for damage. I jump off the couch away from him. God he was as bad as Alex. 

“It is. I just want his perspective.” Mxy blinks at me like I’m crazy. “What?” I question. “Sometimes he gives good advice.” 

“Sure,” Mxy deadpans and I glare at him. “Sorry I will snap you in there, to talk to Mon-hell.” 

“Excuse me?” I snap at him. Mon-hell really?

“Yeah, it’s what some of the people call him,” he rambles off seeing my face, “Right, off you go.” 

He’s about to snap when he stops again. “I will never understand what you saw in him.” Before I can yell at him I’m standing in front of Sam’s mom, next to Mon-El. We were at the farm house, going to try and protect her. J’onn wasn’t with us, why? - was probably somewhere in the bits Mxy skipped.

“I failed her as a mother. I won’t do that again,” Sam’s mom tells us and I understand the want to do better a second time. Mon-El asks about where she can go that’s safe and she tells us about a safe room and heads off to it. 

“We should take up defensive positions,” he says and I stop him.

“I told Lena that I’m Supergirl,” I tell him bluntly not really knowing how to segaway into the topic of Lena. 

“Oh wow, that’s very brave of you. I’m proud,” he tells me, and I give him a sad smile. If only I was really that brave in the first place. 

“Yeah well,” I shrug, “it didn’t go well, and I’d like your advice on what I should do.” He gives me a smile, happy that I’d ask him for help with this. That I trusted him enough to ask him for advice. “I understand of course why she’s angry,” I continue, “I mean I lied to her. I’m supposed to be her best friend and I lied to her after she basically begged me not to. I just,” I sigh and run a hand through my hair, “I don’t know what to do.”

He takes a breath and looks at me before speaking. “You know Lena and I have a lot in common, we’ve both been betrayed by our own families, and we both love you Kara,” he tells me and my heart rate spikes. Lena loves me? “And when the people you love,” he continues, “when they betray you, it hurts the most because they are the people you never thought would hurt you. And it-it puts you in a vulnerable place.” 

He takes a step towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder, “Kara the Luthors, when they lied to Lena they did it to hurt her, to manipulate her, but you, you lied to try and protect her. And I know she’s hurting right now, and I know that it might not seem like she’ll come around, but Kara she will. She knows you didn’t lie out of a place of hatred, she’s smart enough to see that, and she will forgive you Kara, just give it time and then never let her down again.” 

I swallow at the last line. He was right if I somehow managed to fix this, I could never lie to her like that again. If I ever managed to build back up her trust, I would have to be so careful to never cross it again. She wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

“I hope you're right,” I tell him and he smiles, taking a step back from me.

“I hope I am too,” he tells me before walking off to go find a defensive position.

Less than five minutes later, I find myself shooting Reign out of the house from the closet. Mon-El and I land together ready to fight. She rangles free, easily out of the detaning device I shot her with and sends a shock wave of earth that sends Mon-El and I flying. I roll out of the way of her shooting her heat vision at me, watching as it sets a tree on fire behind me and I hit the ground hard.

We get up as she walks to us. “Sam, Sam no this isn’t you.” Her mom calls out and I’m reminded of the first time we did this. Her mom dies after this due to the injuries she sustained. Oh no. 

“Get back inside!” I yell to her but she ignores me and walks towards Reign.

“I know you’re in there, I know you are,” she says just as Reign grabs her and turns to face us holding her as a hostage. 

“You really thought you could stop me Supergirl?” Reign asks. “You can’t even save this one pathetic human.” She holds Sam's mom as she tries to talk sense into Sam who wasn’t there right now. 

“No!” I scream ready to run at her to save Sam’s mom. When the second I do, Reign let’s go of her mom and ceases up a bit. I look at Mon-El and he seems just as confused as I am. She falls to the ground and I smile when I see Lena behind her using some kind of device that didn’t seem to have any kryptonite in it. I knew she would come through. 

“I can,” Lena tells confidently, “because this is the tool I use to bury you down and bring out Sam.” 

“I will kill you all,” Reign huffs out. 

Lena just looks at her, “No you won’t,” and zaps her again with a purple light. Reign falls to the ground and Patricia runs over to her daughter who sits up a second later breathing heavy. “Lena?” she questions, and my smile grows. Lena did it. She really did it!

Lena turns to me as Patricia and Sam embrace. “You did it!” I tell her, beyond excited, that Lena saved the day. “You saved Sam.”

“Yeah, I did,” she says, giving me a smile and it hurts seeing her smile at me. Rao, I could cry. “And I did it without kryptonite.” Of course my scientific overachiever of a best friend would find a way to do it without kryptonite.

I move to hug her when I hear a noise, it takes me too long to figure out what it is. And Lena is hit in the back near her heart with Reign’s heat vision. “No!” I scream as she falls into my arms. 

“Kara,” she whimpers before going limp. 

“Fool I-,” Reign speaks but I tune her out as I hold Lena crying knowing that she was badly hurt.

“No, no, Lena, Rao no.” I listen for a heart rate, I hear it for half a second, slow and petering off. “Lena please,” I sob into her shirt. “Please Lena, don’t go. Don’t leave me. I-I need you.” She doesn't move and her heart stops. I look over in time to see an explosion of some kind of energy. Out of instinct I cover Lena and I with my cape, back to the explosion. 

“Lena,” I call softly, not worried about the others. “Lena please, you have to get up. Lena please, please Lena.” I cry softly into her shirt begging her to get up. When I hear Patricia’s wales of grief I turn and look to find Sam and Mon-El lying in the grass. A quick scan tells me their hearts are stopped as well.

“No.” I cover my mouth as I weep, before closing my eyes and putting my head on Lena's stomach. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you Lena. I’m so-so sorry.” I lay there letting my head rest for who knows how long when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Mxy, eyes watery holding up a box of tissues. 

It hits me then that all of that wasn’t real. I stand throwing the pillow I was holding across the room hard enough to go through my wall. I was shaking badly, and I look at Mxy eyes wide.

“I’m sorry Kara, here,” he tries to hand me the tissue box.

I swallow and look around, finding no comfort in my apartment. “I, you, that,” I blink trying to possess everything. I could still hear the moment that Lena’s heart stopped. I start to breath hard, shaking worse.

“How could you?” I ask, voice as shaky as my body. “Why did you let me live through that?” 

“I didn’t k-” I have him pinned in less than a millisecond into the wall so hard his indentation is etched into the drywall as a new emotion hits me, anger. 

I have my elbow to his neck. “How could you let me live that!” I scream at him, eyes glowing red.

He opens and closes his mouth and puts a finger in his ear and I know I yelled loud enough to make someone go deaf. “I watched Lena die,” I tell him softer, tears falling, anger receding flowing into a grief I haven't known in years. I pull away from him falling to the ground, curling in a ball holding myself. “I felt her in my arms lifeless. I-I Mxy,” I choke and he kneels next to me. “I felt her heart stop. I couldn’t - I didn’t save her.” 

“It wasn’t real Kara,” he tells me gently. “Lena is alive.” He snaps and I look up to find on my TV what in the corner said to be a live feed of her in her office. I watch and take a few deep breaths watching her alive. It wasn’t quite enough. I try to calm myself enough to focus on her heart. I matched my breathing to her, and sit with my eyes closed.

“You do that a lot for comfort,” Mxy says pulling me out of my lull after I don’t know how long.

“I um,” my face goes red. He knew what I was doing. I’d never really had anyone say anything about it. “It calms me knowing she’s alive,” my voice cracks. 

Mxy looks at me for a long moment. “You care for her quite a lot don’t you.” I nod. He hands me the tissue box and I take it and try my best to get even close to putting myself together. 

“Not much of a Supergirl now huh,” I tell him as he watches me blow my nose like five hundred times. I was so grateful for magic giving me infinite fluffy nice feeling tissues. 

“Kara,” he starts voice soft, “you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. It’s okay to have emotions, to act on them, to be feeling the way you do after something like that, it’s okay.”

“I smashed you into a wall,” I point out. 

He shrugs, “a fake fifth dimensional wall, didn’t hurt.” 

“I’m sorry,” I tell him as I lean back, head into the butt cushion of one of my chairs, eyes closed listening to Lena’s heart beat again. 

“I am as well,” he tells me and I open one eye to look at him. “I promise I won’t let anything like that happen again. I’ll look ahead to see the changes made and I won’t let you live through something like that again. Assuming you want to try again.” 

“I um,” I swallow. “Can I have a bit?” I ask him and he nods.

“Do you need anything, water, warm milk, a blanket, your sister?” he asks and I smile weakly at him. As much as I would love my sister, I don’t know if that would be best now. “Lena?” he whispers after a moment, and my head whips to him. 

He clicks his finger and I find myself standing in front of Lena’s desk. I open my mouth but he speaks up from somewhere like a school intercom. “She can’t see or hear you. I'm hoping being near her will help.” 

I swallow and watch her for a moment before feeling like a creep. I walk over and sit down leaning against the side of her desk where I can’t see her. Her presence was still overwhelming without seeing her. I close my eyes and just listen, content to be close to her for the first time in weeks, without her glaring at me, hating me. I feel the tears fall down my cheeks but can’t tell if it’s from what happened or relief in being in her presence again. 

  
  


**Mxy’s Pov:**

I wipe my face as I watch Kara relax and fall asleep for the first time in months breathing even in the presence of Lena Luthor. For the first time since the fortress, Kara Zor-El was content. Not at peace by a long shot, but content, content enough to sleep. To sleep for real, not the half-in, half-out stuff she had been doing for months in the sky outside L-Corp.

I watch her head slowly tip to the side as she falls further asleep, face still stained with tears Lena would probably never know were shed. 

“Alex, I understand why you’re so protective over her,” I mutter to myself, “she really is one of a kind.” 

I watch for hours as Kara sleeps peacefully. I can’t bring myself to wake her up even though I can feel Alex’s agitation grow as Kara is gone longer than she expected. At some point Lena actually leaves her office and Kara starts to whimper with nightmares the second she does. I snap my fingers and move Kara’s sleeping body slumped against the side of Lena’s bed as Lena tucks herself in. 

Kara’s whimpering stops and I watch fascinated as if her body could sense Lena’s presence. Even in her sleep she searched for her. They really were soul mates. I smile as Lena and Kara both get the best night sleep they’ve gotten almost ever. Definitely better than anything they’ve gotten recently, what with Kara having a quick burst of sleep in the sky and Lena almost never leaving work until she has to pass out. God they were both messes. 

But they were each other's messes. I pass the time by watching possible timelines to make sure Kara doesn't have to suffer anything like that again. I wouldn’t let her, if I could help it. She didn’t deserve to suffer anymore than she has. How she was a ray of literal sunshine after everything she’s been through, I will never understand. She was the strongest being I’d ever met and I wasn’t talking about her powers.

Hours later, I hear Lena’s alarm go off at the ungodly time of morning as usual and Lena shifts in her sleep clearly not used to sleeping so well. I make a split second decision to snap her alarm off and the backup and the one her phone. They both deserved a good nice long rest. 

I wasn’t wrong either, neither one of them stirred for hours making a total of around twelve. Lena would probably be pissed and stressed she missed half a day of work and her secretary figures she’s dead, but that’s okay, I could live with that as long as they both get good sleep. 

  
  
  


**Kara’s pov:**

I wake up feeling rested more than usual these days and stretch finding myself on my couch. I take a deep breath and end up smelling breakfast. 

“I made you breakfast,” Mxy says as he snaps his hands putting a huge bounty of food on a tray in front of me. “Least I could do.” 

“How long did I sleep?” I ask him as I dig into the stacked pancakes humming in approval. 

“A good twelve hours,” he tells me and I frown, I haven’t slept for more than three in the last few days alone. Twelve sounded like a godsend. Then I remember nodding off at Lenas desk. 

“Oh god, please tell me Lena didn’t stay at work for those twelve hours.” 

“No she is fine. Now eat up and we can start again if you want.” I nod and stuff my face full of delicious food. 

My leg bounces as I look at the TV. I was nervous. What if something like that happened again? Mxy puts his hand on my shoulder. “I got you Kara, I won’t let you live that again, if I can help it.” I nod. “So,” he rubs his hands together, “any ideas of where a good time would be to tell her that you’re Supergirl?”

I rest my head in my hands thinking about his question, when should I have told Lena? A lot of moments come to mind but I needed the perfect time. “It needs to be sometime before she formed a connection with me as Kara because by then it’s too late and she’ll feel betrayed.” Mxy nods and hums affirmative. “But it can’t be the first time we meet because I have no reason to trust her then and she would probably think I was doing it to keep her in line, plus Clark is there and that,” I gesture to the room at large, “would not go over well.” 

Mxy shudders, “angry Kryptonians are very scary. Wait, does he do the eye thing when he’s mad or is that a female thing?” he asks before putting his hands up in surrender when I glare at him. “Right, well what about,” he changes the subject, “what about when you go to her for the whole alien fighting ring.” 

I think about it, and nod. “That would be a great time Mxy. Send me in.”

“I’ll think of a catchphrase soon I promise,” he tells me before I find myself in front of Lena in her office. I choke up a bit remembering that I was here just last night, nothing was different except Lena could see me and she wasn’t scowling. Frowning sure, but not scowling. 

“I didn't come here to make friends.” Lena says and I distinctly remember hearing that then and wondering just how alone the woman felt.

I take a breath, this time, this time I would do it right, it would go well, it had to. “Lena,” I start nervous, “I have something I want to show you.” 

“Listen, I’m really busy so if I could ju-” I fly out the window in an instant, knowing that she wasn’t busy enough for that. I fly back in and land in front of her, I didn’t bother changing; Lena knew, the astonished look on her face tells me so. She looks at me amazed. I study her face for any malice or anger. 

“It’s you,” she says as she stands and makes her way around her desk, “Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

I fidget with my glasses waiting for the anger to come but mumble out, “yeah.” 

“I can’t believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses,” she tells me and I swallow hearing a hit of self deprecation in her words. Rao, if she’s slightly agitated at herself for not noticing that after meeting me like three times, I wonder how angry she feels after not noticing for three years. 

“Don’t worry, most people are,” I try to sooth her. She nods in understanding and continues to look at me amazed. “I,” I try and force myself not to mess with my glasses again, “I-you,” I fail miserably and fidget. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” she questions as if the idea is absurd to her. I swallow. “Of course not, I-this is incredible. You’re incredible.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. She wasn’t mad, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting myself relax for the first time in months. 

“I just can’t quite understand why you told me of all people,” she says after a moment studying me. “Why trust me?” The question comes out self deprecated as if she can’t possibly think of one reason for me to trust her. 

I think about it for a moment. “Because my cousin and your brother got it wrong. Fighting is not the answer.” I gesture to her, “we can do so much good for this world if we work together and um,” I look at the floor for a second flustered by the smile that works its way onto her face, “I think that trust is the first step in that. I know that more than anything, Lena, you want to do good.” Her face lights up full-on beaming at me in a way I hadn’t seen in months, and I swallow back a sob. “I-I know that trust is hard for you, and because of that I want you to know that you can trust me no matter what, and that I without a doubt trust you, Lena Luthor.” 

She blinks but her smile doesn't fade and I wonder if I’ve said too much. “Thank you Kara.” It comes out a whisper and I want to give her a hug but stop myself trying to remember if we were at that point yet. Hugging. 

“The whole reason I came to National City,” Lena starts voice soft, “was to show that a Luthor of all people,” she snorts and I smile slightly, “could share her home with a Kryptonian.” I furrow my eyebrows. Lena never told me this. This was all new, she never told me the reason behind why she moved beyond taking over Luthor Corp. “I mean yes,” she gestures around the room, “I came here to take over my family’s company and make it a force for good, but,” she studies the ground thinking before looking at me, “I always wanted to prove that a Luthor could work with a Kryptonian.” She laughs like she can’t believe what she's about to say, “and here you are offering your friendship and trust.”

I smile at her, she had wanted to work with Supergirl. The whole reason she came here, er well some of it was to find Supergirl and try and work with her. Me. To find me and work with me. 

She laughs, “I thought I was going to have to talk to Agent Danvers to get into touch with Supergirl, and lord knows she would not have said yes.” I laugh as well because Alex would definitely not have let Lena talk to me. Aside from saving her, Alex at this point really didn’t even want me interacting with her. 

Her eyes furrow for a second before she looks at me. “Isn’t she your sister?” 

“Um well t-”

I’m interrupted by Jess coming into Lena’s office and tells her she has a meeting she is supposed to be in less than three minutes. Lena looks at me head cocked to the side watching me and I stand there wondering what the woman was thinking. I resist the urge to look for my stuff and leave. 

“Jess, cancel everything for the next couple hours,” Lena says finally, talking her eyes off me walking over and pouring herself a drink. I raise an eyebrow before fidgeting under the gaze of Lena’s assistance. “Miss Danvers and I have a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess says, closing the door and going off to do her job.

“It’s Zor-El,” I tell Lena after the door closes. Her head whips up from looking at her drink deep in thought. 

“What?” She asks, confused.

“Technically my real name is Kara Zor-El,” I tell her before holding back another sob. I’d wanted to tell Lena that forever. Rao. 

Lena cocks her head at me and laughs before taking a few steps towards me, “well it’s nice to officially meet you Miss Zor-El.” She offers me her hand, and I take it after blinking back tears at the fact Lena just said my last name. My real last name, the one that only Alex and a handful of other people knew and hardly ever said. Rao. She must notice too because she raises an eyebrow, but ultimately says nothing.

“I really do hope this is the start of a beautiful partnership,” she tells me and I nod not trusting my voice. This was everything I had ever hoped for. 

“Now tell me how my alien detection device didn’t work?” She asks, taking a sip of her drink, walking back behind her desk. I lean my head back and let out a laugh, of course that would be her first question. She was Lena Luthor after all. 

**Kara’s pov:**

“Well that seemed like it went well,” Mxy tells me once we're back in my room. 

“I um, yeah.” I tell him trying to wipe my face discreetly. He gives me a sympathetic smile.

“Well, we should watch and see how it goes, yeah?” he asks and snaps his fingers turning on the TV when I nod. A bunch of headlines pass the screen, and a voice like I hear on the radio sometimes accompanies them. 

“Lena Luthor and Supergirl publicly announce partnership.” I turn to find Mxy holding an old time microphone and laugh. He smiles and winks. “A Luthor and a Super? Who would have thought.”

“Supergirl and Lena Luthor expose alien weapons black market,” he says reading the headline of the Daily Planet newspaper. “Supergirl and Lena Luthor foil plot to spread medusa virus. This pair is literally unstoppable!” he shouts. “Who knew a Luthor and a Super working together would be such a perfect match.” 

“Lena Luthor and Supergirl team up to take down invading Daxamite army. A Luthor and a Super working together is unstoppable.”

“A Luthor and a Super, people were skeptical at first but now are fully on board as Supergirl and Lena Luthor take down Reign.” 

“Lena Luthor convinces Supergirl to cut her hair and designs a new Supersuit!” he reads excited, before stopping looking at the paper confused. “Lena convinces Supergirl to cut her hair and designs a new Supersuit? Huh did not see that coming,” he says, cocking his head to the side. 

I slide down off the couch and scoot closer to the TV looking at the image. My bangs look the same but that wasn’t really what I was looking at. I look at my suit and find it looked amazing. “Lena made that?” It looked more regal than I’d ever imagined my suit could ever look. It was almost a mixture of my two previous suits. It didn’t seem to have a cape, instead it seemed to have a tunic type thing going down from my belt buckle which was now gold. Odd, it was like she gave me a skirt and pants all at once having my legs push though the cloth between my legs. It looked really cool honestly, but then again it was designed by Lena. It had more gold accents than anything I’d ever had which was cool. It reminded me of something people would wear on Krypton. I wonder if Lena somehow took that into account. 

**{Authors Note I’m trying to describe the suit that a talented artist designed and I loved by the name of Plastic-Pipes. The Alt. Fighting suit. Please google it or look them up on Tumbler as it’s an amazing design and if you’re curious as to what I’m trying to actually describe.}**

“It looks good,” Mxy says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah it does,” I turn back to the screen and study the suit again. Something catches my eye on my right wrist, a gold band. It didn’t seem to serve much of a purpose and it was only on one side. Odd. Wonder what that is?

After a moment I turn to Mxy smiling slightly at him, “I um, do you think? I-could you maybe send me in there?” I ask Mxy who raises an eyebrow. “Like just a normal day nothing happens or anything,” I rush out.

“You want to see how the suit feels, don't you?” he questions knowingly and I nod excitedly. He was one hundred percent correct. I wanted to see how the suit felt and what that bracelet thing was. 

“I see no reason why I can’t do that,” he says with a shrug. “If all works out, this will be your new reality anyway, so have fun.” He wiggles his fingers at me before snapping his fingers.

  
  


**Kara’s Pov:**

I open my eyes and find myself staring at the ceiling of my apartment laying on my couch. I sit up and look around and everything was practically the same. I get up and walk around finding a few things different from my apartment like new pictures of Lena and I, but I guess that makes sense as we were closer because I told her who I was. I also find some of her clothes like a jacket tossed over a chair and smile thinking about how nice it would be to have Lena be at game night all the time. She must have left it or stayed after, something that wasn’t all that odd for us before, Lex told her my secret. I shake my head, I was not going to let that get in my head not right now. Not when I had a cool new suit to check out. 

I rush around the whole apartment and don’t find it. I check again and don’t find it. I pull my glasses off, nothing happens. 

Where is my super suit?

I huff and lean against my counter wondering where Lena would keep it. I decide to search the apartment top to bottom again but give up after finding for some reason lacy underwear that definitely wasn’t mine. It was probably Lena’s and the thought makes me go red. Why that was here I’ll never know. 

I call Alex after that. “Alex do you know where my suit is?” I ask when she picks up, I don’t ask about the bra finding myself too embarrassed to even bring it up. 

“Um, hi to you too?” she asks with a laugh. “Why do you need your suit? Shouldn’t y-”

“I just want to go for a lap around the city, and I can’t find it,” I tell her and she laughs again. 

“Well Lena’s gonna be pissed if you lost your bracelet,” Alex says. 

“Bracelet? What bracelet...” I trail off confused before realizing for the first time that I indeed had a bracelet on. It was the one I saw on the TV attached to my right wrist. It seemed familiar in some way but I knew I’d never seen it before. It was exquisitely made and seemed to weigh nothing. Odd. I study it and find the House of El symbol on it carved on the inside. I run my finger over it before jumping when I hear Alex talk again.

“Kara are you feeling alright?” Alex questions concerned.

“Yeah, I um, I got it, love you bye,” I hurriedly mumble out before hanging up. I set my phone down and study the bracelet again. I run my finger over the symbols and wonder before clicking and watching fascinated as my suit materializes out of thin air around me. “Rao.” I breathe as I look at my covered arms. I touch the material and it feels like nothing I’d ever touched.

“Awesome! Thank you Lena,” I say before back-flipping out my window squealing with glee. I speed though the city doing loops and looking at myself in the reflections of windows waving at the people. Flying had never felt this good. “Woo!” I yell as I fly straight up and heading for the clouds. 

I float above the city closing my eyes and letting the sun soak me with its rays. I smile, this suit felt amazing. I float there soaking up the sun feeling strong before a buzz breaks my meditation. I frown. I left my phone at home, but upon further inspection I realize that Lena made it so my calls filtered through the bracelet as well. Huh. 

I poke to answer and I hear Nia’s voice in my ear. “Where are you?”

“Above the city, this new suit is amazing,” I tell her because in all honesty it was. It felt amazing when I was flying, I could hardly feel it weighing down my body, honestly it was like I was wearing nothing, but I knew that it was tough as hell. I knew Lena well enough to know whatever material this was could stop bullets and a lot of other things. 

“Yes, I know you won’t shut up about it, but you need to be here at work,” Nia tells me and my eyes widen. I totally forgot I had work. “People are starting to notice you’re missing. They are starting to wonder if you’re pulling the whol-”

“I’ll be there in three,” I told her to cut her off and head out. Clicking the button as soon as I land my suit disappearing almost instantly, I quickly run up the stairs and find myself next to Nia in less than three minutes. 

“Hi.”

“Hey, have a fun time?” she asks. “I’m hearing rumors of Supergirl enjoying a fun flight through the national city today.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I tell her, playing coy as we both laugh. “It was the best flight I’d had in a long time,” I tell her seriously after a second. She cocks her head to the side but nods anyway before telling me what I was supposed to be working on, thank god. 

I head to my office only to find my office wasn’t the one I usually had. Odd. I look around and lock eyes with Nia who laughs at me shaking her head before pointing. I scurry past the odd looks towards what I guess is my office. This is new. 

I open the door and am amazed by the view I have. I had three floor to ceiling windows letting in tons of sun. Huh.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time but would recognize anywhere. I turn my head to find one Cat Grant sitting on my desk twirling a glass with what I assume is alcohol in it. “Are you really getting that lazy these days?” she asks, smirking at me. “Did I teach you nothing.”

“Miss Grant,” I swallow nervously. There was something about my former boss that always made me nervous. Maybe it was how she could always see though people, or the fact that I looked up to her so much. I was never quite sure.

She laughs, setting the glass down, “how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Cat. You don’t work for me anymore and,” she slides off my desk, “I’d like to think we're friends, Kara.”

I smile at my name. She got it right, something she started doing more often before she left. Then it hits me she’s in my office. “Oh Rao, am I late for a meeting or something? Because if I am Miss G-Cat I am so sorry I’m n-” 

“You’re not, as far as I know,” she cuts me off. “The rambling is still a thing, huh.” She looks me up and down, “Either way I am here to congratulate you.” 

“On what?” I question, confused. Maybe I had won an award or something. I don’t know. Had to be something big though to get Cat Grant to come congratulate me personally. When I won the Pulitzer, I got a nice email a few days later when she heard about it. 

She rolls her eyes at me, “Oh Kara, don’t be like. I know I’m like two months late but I felt a congratulation in person was needed.” 

“Oh um, thank you Cat,” I tell her honestly, messing with my glasses nervously because I wasn’t quite sure what I had done to get her to come all the way back to National City.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you,” she deadpans and I nod defeated. She could always see right through me.

“Your engagement Kara,” she tells me and I freeze. “I thought that the excitement would last longer than a few months but I guess not,” she mutters.

“Engagement?” I ask voice shaky, because the band on my arm was starting to make sense now. Why I had felt like I had seen it before. 

“Um yes, Kara, your engagement, unless something has changed since I was notified.” She tells me, eyeing me closely. I look down at the band and think. This was a Kyptionian wedding band. My culture's way of showing marriage. This was like Earth's wedding rings. I’d never thought I’d be able to make one. When mating on our planet, the party wishing to get ‘married’ presented the other with a bracelet made by their own hand. I run my fingers over the band when it hits me.

“Lena,” I whisper to myself. “Lena made this. I’m engaged to Lena,” I look at Cat alarmed. “I’m engaged to Lena,” I state again louder. It doesn't sound any less crazy the second time.

“Yes, that is what I came to congratulate you about,” Cat says laughing at me.

“I-when, how, what?” I ask confused.

“Two months ago,” she informs me, “she asked, you said yes, and then naturally you’re engaged,” she informs me. I blink and open my mouth to ask them the same questions again but clarify I wanted to understand literally what the heck was happening. When her words hit me.

“She proposed to me?” I ask, astonished.

“Were you not there,” Cat scoffs. “Yes, as far as I know.” 

“I-she proposed?” 

“Yes.” 

“She proposed.” 

“Kara,” Cat says agitated, “I realize you’re deeply and honestly grossly in love with Lena, but being surprised that you’re engaged is a lot even for you.”

“I um, I have to go,” I tell her and she nods. I turn to leave before turning back to her, “It was good to see you Cat. I've missed you.” I smile at her.

She rolls her eyes at me but the smile on her face tells me she did as well. “Get out of here,” she motions for me to go. “Fix your brain and we’ll have dinner later.” 

  
  


**Kara’s pov:**

I fly off searching for Lena. It wasn't hard to find her, she was in her office. I land on the balcony and walk in. “Darling,” she says, not even turning from her screen and I’m glad because she doesn't see me stumble over my feet. The way she said that, oh lord. No one has a right to sound that sexy saying darling. Rao. The smirk on her face when she does turn to me says that she did hear me trip, at the very least, and I go red. 

“As much I love seeing you, we both have busy days today,” she tells me spinning in her chair to look at me. “So unless it’s an emergency, you should probably go back to work, or they will start to think I’m playing favorites.” 

“But we are engaged,” I point out, because wouldn’t that make me her favorite? That had to make me her favorite. I was her favorite. We were engaged. 

She smirks and stands up walking over to me making me gulp. “Yes well,” she says, locking her arms around my neck, “they don’t need to know you’re my favorite.” I swallow nervously as she looks at me. Rao, she was beautiful. She kisses me before I can think of anything else. 

I’d been kissed before. I’ve kissed people before, not many, but enough to know what it was like, but this, this felt like nothing I’d ever experienced. My eyes flutter closed and after the initial confusion I kiss her back. 

I whimper when she pulls away making her laugh. “Kara darling,” she says softly, running a finger down my face, and I open my eyes to look at her smiling at me, eyes shining with amusement, “we’re floating.” 

I look down and realize that we were indeed floating off the ground. My face heats up as I set us back down. 

“You feeling okay darling?” Lena asks after a second as she walks over and sits down on her couch motioning for me to follow. I sit next to her and she watches me closely. “Alex said you were acting weird this morning, that you lost your suit?” she laughs a bit at the end, and I’m reminded of the fact that we were engaged and Lena built me a bracelet that contained a new suit. I look at her wrist and see that she had one as well, it was silver. I realize quickly I must have made it for her. 

“I’m just stressed I guess,” I answer wondering what kind of metal I used to make her bracelet. How long did it take? Did she like it even though it wasn’t made as flawless as mine? Lena nods seeming to understand, she shifts closer and pulls me into a hug that I melt into. She runs soothing hands through my hair getting all the small knots out caused by the wind. I close my eyes and let myself relax fully for the first time in months. There wasn’t one thing I was worried about right now. Lena was here and she wasn’t mad at me. 

“What are you stressed about?” she asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Nothing now,” I tell her truthfully, “everything's perfect.” 

  
  


**Kara’s Pov:**

“Everything went well with that one,” Mxy says, scaring me into heat visioning the wall behind him. He blinks at me as he slowly raises his head. “Note to self, don’t disrupt Kyrptonians.” 

“What? Where?” I look around and find myself back in my apartment and with Mxy. I fall back onto the couch with a groan and cover my eyes and face with my arms. “Why did you bring me back.” I moan.

“Because we have to make sure that timeline stays perfect the way you want. But it does seem you enjoyed being engaged to Lena, which, might I say, I totally saw coming.” I move my arms to look at him as he speaks. “I mean no one looks at their best friend like that.” I narrow my eyes at him and he clears his throat. “Anyway if this is the timeline that you want to keep we’ll just fast forward till now and if you still like it we’ll keep it.” 

“Lena and I were engaged,” I tell him as he steps around the couch. “We were,” I sit up and look at him, “She proposed to me, like a Kryptonian would. I,” I shake my head and bite my lip, “Mxy I didn’t even know I wanted- I thought.” I put my head in my hands and groan. “I didn’t even know I loved Lena. Mxy, for a few seconds I just had everything I’d never even known I wanted,” I tell him and he smiles at me. 

“Well, let’s make sure it stays that way then, shall we?” He snaps his fingers and we watch a fast-forwarded version of my life in this timeline. It’s all good until a small hiccup where Lena testifies against her family. I tense expecting something bad to happen during the hearing but the only thing that happens is Lena being asked to reveal my identity, she pleads the fifth. 

It keeps going smoothly for a few moments until we watch Lena get kidnapped by Ben Lockwood. Who puts demands that I reveal my identity to the world or she dies. 

“Mxy send me in there,” I demand ready to go and save her.

“No,” he says and I turn to him confused, “I promised you I wouldn’t let you live through her death again.” 

“She dies?” I question practically screaming at him with worry.

“No,” he shrinks into the couch, “Er well, I don’t know, I didn’t get to look at this time line when you were sleeping.” I glare at him and he weakly points at the TV where I watch myself talk to J’onn, Winn and Alex about how to save Lena. I crunch the round table of the D.E.O and storm off. “You should trust that you care about her,” Mxy tells me and I sigh. It wasn’t me there to protect her but it was, and wow this was confusing.

I watch as I have a conversation with Winn about being conflicted on what to do because if I don’t reveal myself to the world Lena dies, and I love her, but if I do reveal myself, I put everyone else I love at risk. 

“Mxy skip to the end,” I tell him because I didn’t want to see it. I'm not sure I could. It wasn’t the fact that Lena was in danger it was more the fact that this, this right here was one of my worst nightmares. Being helpless to save everyone I love, putting the ones I love in danger for another. He snaps and I watch as we fast forward through the events. I reveal myself to the world as Kara Danvers for Lena then save her and that seems to be it and for a split second I allow myself to think I could have this world. The world where Lena loves me, but that’s quickly destroyed when a newspaper article pops up. 

“After the reveal of Supergirl as CatCo reporter Kara Danvers,” I start reading voice getting shakier by the second because I know, I know this is it, this is where everything I wanted goes to hell. “The Agents of Liberty target and hunt down all of her family and friends including Cat Grant. There were no survivors.” 

I stare at the screen for a few moments before it goes black and I feel Mxy put a hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off standing. “Every time I have something I want, something actually good, something messes it up.”

“Kara I-”

“Don’t,” I tell him, holding up a finger in his direction, “I let myself think for one second that I could have this world with Lena only to have it get ripped away. Mxy, each Earth we’ve seen so fair has been getting worse and worse. Maybe I should just give up,” I tell him exasperated.

“Give up?” Mxy asks, taking a few steps towards me. “We can’t give up that one was almost perfect.” 

“Yeah almost, until they all died!” I yell at him, before pinching my nose trying to calm myself down. “Maybe everyone is better off if Lena and I never meet.”

“Is that what you want to see?” he asks quietly.

“No,” I confess my heart hurting at the idea of a world where Lena and I never meet, but it had to happen. If Lena was happier without me, if everyone I loved could live and be happy it would be worth it. I sigh, “please just show me.” 

“As you wish, Kara,” he says as he snaps his fingers.

This time when I came to, I was standing in rubble. I look around and find Mxy standing next to me confused. “So um, this looks really cool,” I state sarcastically. “Where are we?” I look around at the rubble that looks oddly familiar. Was that my couch? No, couldn’t be. I bend down and pick up a painting studying it.

“It should be in your apartment and you should be in th-”

“This is mine,” I tell him, just as I hear the distinct sound of a laser beam being shot. I quickly move and cover him taking the beam to the back before turning to find a lexosuit flying towards us. “Snap us back,” I order him as I lift my cape stopping the next beam. Raising an eyebrow confused when I noticed the lexosuit said ‘hope’ on it. 

“I can’t,” he tells me scared as he snaps his fingers frantically. 

“Why not, this world sucks!” I yell at him, turning to the lexosuit I was now definitely going to have to fight. 

“You could say that again,” I hear a familiar voice say before I see Nia in her dreamer suit take out the lexosuit like it was nothing. Wow. 

“Nia!” I state excitedly, “man am I glad to see you. What happened here?” I ask as I make my way over through the rubble that seems to be my apartment. 

“Lena,” she tells me, and I blink. “We have to go before more come.” She waves us to follow her and sets off at a brisk pace not waiting for Mxy and me to follow. 

“Lena. What do you mean Lena? Is she okay?” I ask her speeding up just a bit to catch up to her side. 

“Oh that’s fine, just leave the defenseless imp who can’t connect to the fifth dimension in the back, alone and defenseless,” I hear Mxy mumble.

Nia looks at me oddly, raising an eyebrow at me, and I notice a scar on her face. When did she get that. What the heck is happening? Where did we go? She looks like she has a lot of questions and is going to ask the first one on her mind when we hear Mxy curse. I turn to find him attempting to jump over a peace of rubble. I sigh and look at Nia who looks less than amused. “Who is he?” she asks and I pinch my nose.

“A fifth dimensional imp who’s helping me with something,” I tell her before rushing back to him. “Get on my back,” I tell him and he looks at me like I’m crazy.

“I will absolutely not do that,” he says seconds before Nia yells, “there's more coming, hurry!” He yelps as a laser beam hits right in front of his feet. 

“Okay fine.” He jumps on my back and I speed after Nia dodging lasers. I speed past Nia and turn firing my own heat vision back at one of the suits making it crash into a building. 

“This way!” Nia says and I speed after her not knowing where I was going, nothing was quite recognizable but we lost the bot. Nia seems to know where she was going, even though a lot of things were in ruins. I try not to whine when we pass one of my favorite breakfast places and find it destroyed. Eventually we get to a building I do recognize and I find myself in the elevator going to the tower, safe for the time being. 

“Kara you’re okay!” Alex exclaims running over looking like she was going to tackle me in a hug before I even step out of the elevator. 

“Who is that?” she asks, going from relieved to on guard in an instant. 

“Hi, I’m Mxyzptlk,” Mxy says from his perch on my back, waving at Alex. I drop him instantly, he grins at me sheepishly.

“Mxy?” Mon-El says angrily, stepping forward, “the guy who tried to get you to marry him? Why is he here?” 

“He’s helping me with something,” I tell them, nudging Mxy forward. He looks back at me silently asking me what I think he’s gonna do. I nod towards them and he takes a deep breath. 

“I am helping Kara Zor-El with a secret mission which I can no longer do as I can’t feel the fifth dimension,” he tells them and Alex looks at me like I’ve lost it. I shrug. 

“Well, you can’t access the fifth dimension probably due to Lena using it to power her hope bots,” Winn pipes up and for the first time I realize he was here. Everyone was, expect Brainy. 

“Ah yes,” Mxy says, rubbing his hands together nervously, “that could be a problem.” He turns his eyes wide in alarm and I get the message that it was a indead a problem. I ignore it and turn to Winn. 

“The bots were Lena’s?” I ask him, smiling. “We can just ask her to turn them off for a few seconds.” Alex chokes and Kelly rubs her back trying to sooth her and I turn to her confused. “Right?”

“You want to talk to Lena Luthor?” Mon-El asks confused and I look at him not understanding. 

“Kara,” J’onn starts, “Lena Luthor is evil and would never help us.”

“What?” I ask confused. “That can’t be right.” 

“In this reality I think it just might be,” Mxy says pointing to a screen that lights up with a live broadcast from CatCo. My heart clenches when I see Lena. She looked different. She didn’t look happy, in fact she looked like she couldn’t feel anything, that she wasn’t even really there. She was hurting. 

“People of National City I regret to inform you that the terrorist known as Supergirl is still at large.” Terrorist? I wasn’t a terrorist, what was happening? “Hope robots have been deployed for your safety.” So the robots were hers? Rao, this world was messed up. She turns full evil if she never meets me? I don’t believe this, it’s Lena. Lena was good at her core. I blink and tune back into the end of Lena’s speech. “And remember my goal has been what it’s always been, to protect you from harm.” At least that sounded more like Lena. 

“What happened to her?” I ask after a second and find all eyes on me once again. 

“What happened?” Alex asks incredulously. “Who cares,” she points at the screen, “Lena Luthor is evil and ha-”

“She is not evil,” I growl at Alex who blinks at me confused. 

“Kara, she has taken over the city,” Kelly tells me voice soft, putting a hand on my shoulder, “Reign is her enforcer as well as Brainy.”

“She overran his programming and made him switch to her side,” Nia says sadly and I’m reminded that I need to talk to her about how she’s doing after all of this. 

“Her side?” I ask, shrugging off Kelly's hand taking a few steps back to look at my friends and family. Who were all looking at me like I had gone nuts. “She’s on our side.”

“What about that screamed good, Kara!” Alex yells at me, before looking slightly ashamed when Kelly puts a hand on her shoulder silently communicating for her to calm down a bit. 

“Okay, so she’s lost, if I could just talk to her I’-” 

“Since when do you care about Lena Luthor?” Win asks cutting me off. 

“I-,” I look at them, “it doesn't matter. I will talk to her, I know that she can be reasoned with and that this can be fixed.”

“What is going on with you, Kara?” Alex asks. “You can’t just talk to Lena,” she gestures around wildly. “She will kill you.” 

“She would never do that,” I defend Lena.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Alex argues back. 

“I do.” 

“We can’t let you do this Kara,” Mon-El says stepping forward, stopping Alex’s rebuttal. 

“I’d like to see you try to stop me,” I growl and I feel it reverberate around the room. Everyone looks at me lost for a moment. Mxy steps between Mon-El and I.

“Now would be a good time to say that this is not exactly your Kara,” Mxy informs him, which is the wrong thing to say as the second he does everyone's on guard. He quickly informs them of the situation while I watch closely, ready to defend him if they try anything.

“So if we help Mxy get access to the fifth dimension, you can go back to your timeline and this never happens,” J’onn summarizes after a few moments of silence. Mxy nods. 

“Alright, how do we get him access to this fifth dimension?” Kelly asks.

“I worked at L-Corp for a while before Lena found me out,” Winn pops up. “We arrested a guy who had a hat that he could pull anything out of. He said something about the fifth dimension.” 

“Ah yes, an old buddy of mine,” Mxy says and I roll my eyes at him, smiling slightly. “He won that hat in a poker game a while back, it has a lot of fifth dimensional energy I could tap into.”

“So we get you that hat,” J’onn says before turning to discuss with Winn where it might be.

I turn to Mxy. “We’ll get the hat and be out of here in no time.” 

“You trust me to get us back?” Mxy asks quietly.

“Of course,” I tell him. I’m about to tell him more when I hear glass crashing. I’m suddenly being shot back into the wall. I get up and find Reign land with Brainy close behind. Reign fires heat vision that Nia blocks with a dream shield. 

“Go get the hat!” I yell and Mxy nods heading out with Winn and Mon-El. I count to three quickly and take the heat of Reign’s heat vision allowing Dreamer to break her shield and go after Brainy with Alex and Kelly. 

J’onn tackles Reign and flies her into the sky. I get a nod from Alex telling me that they got this and head up to help J’onn. I fight with Reign, tag teaming her with J’onn before being sent flying. I right myself ready to head back in when I see CatCo and get distracted with the idea that Lena could be there. 

“I got this,” J’onn says to me as he shoves Reign and forces her down towards the ground. “Go talk to Lena, and for all our sakes I hope you're right about her.” 

**Evil Lena’s Pov:**

I sit, feet up on the desk, waiting for Reign to come flying back, stepping down on the balcony and walk in to tell me about how the resistance was dead. That Supergirl and company were dead. We finally found where they were hiding, carefully tracking their movements from earlier. Today was the day that National City would finally be safe, then we could start to rebuild as a better society. 

I hear boots step down and let a small smirk spread across my face. Reign was a lot faster than predicted but all is well if the world was rid of the threat that is Supergirl. Without Supergirl the world could finally heal. 

“Lena,” I hear a voice call and I frown, that wasn’t Reign. “It’s Supergirl.” 

I turn and raise an eyebrow. Supergirl was walking through CatCo looking around. I want to laugh. If she thought she could come here and kill me when my enforcers were away, she had another thing coming. “It’s Kara,” she calls again and I narrow my eyes at her.

“Who the hell is Kara?” I question loudly and her head whips to me and she freezes and I watch a shudder go through her body before she looks at me. I put my feet on the ground and tilt my head at her. 

“A friend,” she tells me, her voice thick with emotions, and I try to remember the last time I met Supergirl. She seemed different, more vulnerable somehow. Odd but all the better for me.

I scoff, “I don’t have friends, Supergirl.” She winces and I narrow my eyes wondering when what I said suddenly started to affect her that much. “Now, if you’re here to kill me you shouldn’t have made such an entrance.” 

“I could never kill you Lena,” she says and despite how dark it was in the room I can see her eyes were red and she was fighting back tears. 

“That weakness will be your downfall,” I inform her, wondering if her friends had somehow managed to kill Reign and Brainiac Five fast enough to come here to kill me while she stands as a distraction. 

“It always has been,” she tells me, taking a few steps towards me and as she gets closer I can see she’s crying. So much for holding in her emotions. “Always will be.” It’s quiet and filled with an emotion I can’t quite wrap my head around. 

“You don’t know me,” she starts up after a moment, voice shaky, “not exactly anyway, but you and I, Lena, we want the same thing.” 

“And what is that exactly?” I ask even though I know the longer I let her distract me with all this sentiment bullshit, the closer I am to being ambushed by her friends. I was curious what brought the girl of steel to tears. Why her emotions were getting the better of her. 

“To do no harm,” she says in the classic Supergirl fashion I am used to, unbearably hopeful and full of truth. 

“Do no harm,” I scoff, “that’s rich. Where were you when my helicopter was shot down? When my mother dragged my broken body and experimented on me instead of fixing me? Where were you when this world was ripped apart from the seams?” I ask, taking a deep breath trying to control my own emotions that were threatening to spill out at her. Boxes little boxes. 

“I am sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, Lena,” she says, sounding heartbroken and I grind my teeth. How dare she sound like she actually cares for me.

“So am I,” I tell her before opening up my shirt to expose her to the kryptonite that was put in my broken body. I blast her full force making her fly back through glass into a different room. I swallow back feelings and walk towards her.

She weakly lifts her head to look at me as I kneel down. “You don’t know the first thing about pain,” I tell her and she swallows. “But I do,” I inform her and her eyes flash with regret and I force myself to keep talking, voice steady. “I can show you, make you feel what I feel.” 

“I won’t fight you Lena,” she tells me stubbornly and I wonder what made her feel that way. Was it some kind of misplaced sense of justice? Was she still stalling for time? Was she bait? Why did she care at all? Wh-I clench my jaw. Little boxes. 

“Then you’ll die screaming,” I tell her before blasting her full force with kryptonite. 

  
  
  


**Kara’s pov:**

I gasp for breath, and in an instance find Mxy over me blinding me with something, I have to squint to see anything at all.

“Please tell me you’re okay. Alex Danvers will find me and she will kill me if you are not,” he tells me as he snaps up what seems to be three different small softball sized suns. It’s over kill but it does make me feel better instantly. 

“I’m okay,” I tell him. The suns disappear and I’m wrapped in a hug, er well as much as a hug can be me lying on the floor and all. 

“Thank God. I was worried I was only able to snap me out,” he tells me before standing offering me his hand, I take it and get up as well. I look around my apartment and find everything was as it should be.

“I am so sorry Kara,” Mxy says and I turn to him confused. He wrings his hands nervously, “I told you I wouldn’t let you live through anything like that again. And, and I did.” 

I think about Lena, and a pang goes through my heart remembering how she didn’t know who I was. How hollow she sounded, but I can’t find myself to be angry at Mxy. 

I hug him. “I’m just glad that you’re okay and that you got us out of there.” He’s stiff for a second before loosening, falling for my hug.

He pulls away smiling slightly, “so you’ll allow me to continue to monitor you in your quest?” 

“No.” It comes out instantly and I back petal fast when I see his face fall. “No, no, not like that I just,” I sigh, “I don’t think I want to continue at all. I-it’s not you Mxy.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s just that every time I tell Lena somewhere else, there’s always a consequence. Every time, so far it’s gotten worse, and while I’m sure we could probably find the perfect one, I can't do that to myself or Lena. Seeing her like that Mxy,” I swallow, “I can’t do that again. I can't do that to her.” Mxy nods. “I need to fix this timeline Mxy. I need to stop running from my problems and fix them. Er well, try to anyway,” I tell him. 

I wasn’t really fixing things with Lena doing this was I? I was just changing out our problems now for different ones. I have to start facing this world's consequences of how Lena found out I am Supergirl. 

“Are you sure? We can always try another one?” Mxy says and I give him a small smile.

“I’m sure Mxy.” I hand him the tape he gave me yesterday, the one that would send him back. “You did your job.” 

He looks at me and sniffles a bit as he takes it. “Thank you Kara,” I nod, “for what it’s worth, I think you’re making the right decision,” before snapping and disappearing leaving me alone in my apartment. 

  
  


**Lena’s pov:**

I’m trying to make relaxing tea. I was trying to do the same thing as last night, because for some reason I slept really well, like actually got a good night's sleep. I slept past all my alarms and while that wasn’t the best thing to be greeted with in the morning, I wouldn’t mind getting good sleep again. 

I was actually managing to do the same things I did yesterday almost perfectly when I hear Supergirl’s boots hit my balcony. I smile for a second seeing her before schooling my face into neutral expression. “Are you here to lecture me about working with Lex again?” I ask, continuing to make my tea. 

“No,” she tells me, taking a tentative step forward. “I came here to tell you that for the past few days, with the help of a fifth dimensional imp, I’ve been exploring timelines where I tell you I’m Supergirl sooner.” 

“Sooner would imply you told me at all.” It’s a low bitter blow, I know, but I say it anyway, not loud enough for her to hear. The way her face falls and her shoulders sag, I know she heard me anyway. I’m wondering for half a second before remembering super hearing. Right. 

She swallows and decides to ignore my comment. “In every single time line, every time I tell you there’s some kind of consequence. Whether I die,” my heart involuntarily speeds up at the thought of her dying, “or you die, or everyone I care about dies, there’s always something Lena.” She looks at me watching me carefully.

“You expect me to believe that?” I scoff at her forcing myself to be calm. A fifth dimensional imp? She really was crazy if she thought I would buy that crap. Just another try at manipulating me. 

She takes a deep breath, “you don’t need to believe it. Just know that I am going to do everything in my power to fix the consequences of this timeline. Which is you hating me and working with Lex.” I put the fact that my heart feels like it’s been stabbed as she says I hate her in a little box. A box that wasn’t so small anymore, in fact it was this close to exploding, but for now I shove the emotions down and stare at Supergirl passively. 

“I-,” she swallows, “I will give you all the time you need, and I promise I will be here if you need me for anything.” I grab the side of my shirt to stop my hands from shaking. “And if you decide you never want to forgive me, to give me another chance,” her voice wavers and I have to focus on the skyline behind her as she starts to cry, “I will respect that.” Her voice cracks and I move fast to busy myself with my tea again. Little boxes. Little boxes. 

She clears her throat before continuing to speak. “If you decide to continue to work with Lex, and go down that dark path, I will,” she falters and I risk a look at her. She was staring at me intently, eyes red, face tear streaked. “I won’t be able to stop you.” She tells me quietly after a moment. “I won’t fight you Lena,” she tells me, voice stronger as she puts her hands on her hips. I roll my eyes at the fact that just the gesture alone gives her strength. What she says takes a moment to register and when it does I lock eyes with her. I see nothing but truth, and I hate it. It makes all this ten times harder.

“And even if I was willing to, I wouldn’t need to,” she adds after a breath.

“Why's that?” I ask with a scoff. 

“Because you’re good Lena, always have been,” she takes a few steps back towards my balcony, “always will be. I trust you to make the right choices.” With that she’s gone and I’m left wondering how much more my boxes could hold before they break open, taking me with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a bit longer than the other one as there was a lot I wanted to fit in. Not only my own changes but what they did in the actual episode. I hope you didn’t mind I brought in Kate and Sara for a bit and that they didn’t seem out of character. I don’t watch legends so I’m not too sure on Sara’s character. Either way hope you enjoyed and that you stay tuned for the next one. Bye ~ Kai


	3. Superguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorry it took so long lol. I write in spurts of inspiration and yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Kara’s pov:**

“I still can’t believe that Alex had a party without me,” I groan. “You guys even had pizza. I love pizza!” Nia just pats my shoulder laughing at me. I pout. It felt odd having the younger girl be the one to comfort me. “I mean she even invited Sam, Kate and Sara.” I wave my arms around, “I would have loved to see those guys.” 

“Yeah well you were with your fifth dimensional stalker,” Nia teases. 

I groan, she got that from Alex. Who knows what else would rub off on her if they kept hanging out. Was I going to have to ban my sister from talking to my pupil? Probably. 

“Besides,” Nia continues, “she had something she wanted to talk about.” 

I raise an eyebrow at that, Alex had something she wanted to talk about? What could she want to talk about with all of them? Without me? Huh. 

“What did she talk about?” I ask trying to seem innocent enough in my fishing for more information. 

“Oh,” Nia seems taken back by my question like she didn’t expect me to be curious, “well um just ah some stuff.” 

“What stuff?” 

“Well Alex complained that she got kicked out of your apartment by an imp with a snap of his fingers,” Nia answers with a laugh. 

“Yeah sure,” I shrug, understanding that Alex would have concerns about Mxy, “but why Kate and Sara? I’m sure they had better things to be doing than listening to her be mad about Mxy. Who is not a stalker by the way,” I point out causing Nia to laugh. 

“Well you might want to say that to Alex,” she tells me, still laughing as she looks around. “Hey look,” she points out toward one of the Obsidian displays, “they’re pretending to be Supergirl.” 

“Really?” I ask looking as Nia writes something down. She was right, one of the people using Obsidian lenses was pretending to be Supergirl. Huh, cool. 

“Do you think I should somehow write that into my article on how the day is going?” she asks and I think about it. Nia was here to write an article about this event in which people could come off the street and use Obsidian's new lenses for up to thirty minutes free. 

“I think maybe it could be an example of what people can do with VR,” I tell her after a moment, and she nods taking another note. I wonder if VR was like what Mxy did. Could I use the lenses to see those other timelines? To go back to the one where everything was perfect? I shake my head, no need to torture myself with things that could never happen. Lena hated me.

“You okay?” Nia asks, noticing that I had spaced.

“I’m fine,” I lie, before remembering that I should be asking Nia that question.

“Hey,” I mess with my glasses, “are you okay?” She tilts her head at me in question and I sigh. “I mean with everything with Brainy?” Her face falls and I feel horrible for bringing it up. Definitely should not have brought it up. It was a bad segway anyway, what is wrong with me?

“Well,” she sighs and taps her finger on her notepad, “I haven’t talked to him since..., well except about work related things. I still don’t know why...” She looks at me with watery eyes, so I pull her into a side hug. 

“I’m sorry to have brought it up,” I tell her honestly. 

She pulls away quickly wiping her eyes. “No it’s okay, I’m working through it I guess. Yvette has been trying to get me to join this dating app.” 

“A dating app?” I ask because that didn’t sound like what Nia needed but then again this was Yvette we were talking about. I’d only met the girl a few times and even I knew she was extra. 

“Yeah she’s dating some guy she matched with on there and keeps telling me I should use it to get over Brainy,” Nia tells me with a sigh. “At least she’s happy.” 

“Hey,” I rub her arms in comfort. “It will be okay, you’ll get through this.” 

She nods but is stuck in her thoughts for a while. “Enough about me,” she declares after a moment. “What about you? How was the fifth dimension? Alex told me she hasn’t had a chance to ask you about it yet.” I fidget with my glasses, images of Lena dying finding their way into my mind. I listen in quick to make sure Lena’s heart was still beating to make sure what happened wasn’t real. I hear it and take a breath, she was still alive. Mad at me, but alive and I’d take alive over anything else.

“You mean Alex hasn’t grilled me about it,” I mutter, wondering just how much I was going to have to tell Alex when she did get the chance to ask about it. She would want to know everything, and I wasn’t good at lying to her. How was I going to tell her Lena and I were engaged? That, that was a possibility if I had told Lena sooner? How would she react. What would she do if I told her I wanted that to be my reality?

“Well she was drunk, very drunk when she told me she was going to burn your apartment down if you didn’t give her all the details.” Nia laughs before adding, “Sam said she’d help, so if your apartment goes up in flames anytime soon you know who to blame.” I huff in amusement rolling my eyes, imagining a very drunk Alex discussing this with an equally drunk Sam. “Basically if you want to keep your apartment you need to tell her the details.” 

“Right,” I sigh, “the details.” 

The way I said it must have alerted Nia to the fact something was wrong. She puts a hand on my shoulder. “Hey whatever you saw wasn’t real.” 

I bite my lip. That was the problem. It wasn’t real. Lena never loved me. She hates me.

“Just like that person isn’t Supergirl,” Nia continues gesturing to the person in VR currently saving the world from some kind of disaster, “you are.” 

I give her my best fake smile, because she was trying to comfort me but didn’t know how. 

We stand there for a moment before her eyes go wide and before she can say anything I hear a voice. “Kara, Nia,” I turn to find Willam smiling widely at us. “Glad I caught you, I brought you both a present.” He says holding out two lattes. “I was on my way back from lunch and figured you both could use the pick me up. So,” he hands Nia a drink, “sugar free vanilla latte for Miss Nia, and for you, double caff, double foam with caramel and mocha, which is a mouthful.” He laughs handing me a drink. I give him a tight smile, remembering that the last time I talked to him I ran out on our date to save Lena. How ironic. I groan internally. How did I not see how much Lena meant to me before Mxy?

“I’ll see you guys later,” William says before walking off.

“You spaced off and said nothing to him, you good?” Nia asks after William was out of site. 

“Oh I’m fine just thinking about something.” 

“Your date?” Nia asks. “Wait you never told me about that.” 

“Right, well,” I look at my phone and realize it was about time for me to go back to my office and get stuff done. My break would be over soon. “Tonight sometime, okay, come over and we’ll have a party,” I pat her shoulder.

“I feel like you’re using me to get back at Alex,” Nia tells me, making me laugh. 

“You bet,” I tell her before heading out to CatCo. I’m at the entrance when I hear some kind of explosion. I pull my glasses down, scanning the building I find one of the elevators falling. I quickly find a hiding spot to change and fly fast, opening the bottom elevator, shooting up the chute to the falling cart. I stop it and make sure it stays on the floor not falling anymore before I fly out and to the doors. I open the doors to find a very startled Andrea.

“What just happened?” she asks, looking at me confused.

“The elevator stopped working, you’re safe now,” I inform her.

“I-,” she swallows, “thank you Supergirl.” I nod and head out changing back to Kara and going back in. I pretend to be shocked to find that Supergirl was just here and had just saved my boss before retreating to my desk to get to work. I get work done before my phone buzzes and I find a text from Alex.

Alex:  _ Get to the D.E.O. as soon as you can the devil wants to talk to you. Bring Nia.  _

I roll my eyes at the fact that the devil was code for Lex. What could he want with me? I made up some excuse to Snapper that I was going off to look into a story and head out. I head out but run into William who gives me a smile.

“Hey Kara,” he says kindly and I return it hoping I didn’t seem too stressed. “Do you have a minute?” he asks and I’m reminded once again I walked out on our date. Now was not the time to talk about this. I was needed at the D.E.O. 

“I um, actually I have to grab Nia and head out,” I tell him truthfully, “but we can talk about whatever it is later if you want? Unless it’s an emergency.” 

“Oh no, if you’re needed else where you should go,” he says smiling kindly. “Just wanted to ask about the surprise for Kelly and how it went.” I blink at him not understanding.

“The surprise you and Alex had to set up,” he keeps talking, trying to jog my memory. “The reason you left lunch the other day?” William states concerned. I remember and I sigh, I lied to him. Do I lie to everyone, like all the time? Gah. 

“Right. That.” I fidget with my glasses, I didn’t want to lie again, but what was I supposed to tell him without lying? “It did not go as expected,” I tell him after thinking because I didn't save Lena like I thought I was going to have to. “I’ll tell you about it later,” I tell him when I feel my phone buzz knowing it was Alex telling me to hurry up. “I really have to go now though.” 

“Right, yes of course,” he says nodding. “Good luck with whatever it is you and Nia are doing.” 

I head off quickly and grab Nia before going to the D.E.O. I walk in and raise an eyebrow in confusion when I find Lex standing at the round table, Alex and Brainy next to him. I share a look with Nia who shrugs. 

“Ah there you are, glad you could make it,” Lex tells me and I wonder if he pukes inside like I do everytime he has to pretend to be nice to me. “I have an important mission for you. You are aware that Andrea Rojas was attacked this afternoon.” 

“Yes, the elevator stopped working and I saved her,” I tell him, not understanding at all why I was here. 

“Yes, well it wasn’t an accident,” Brainy informs me, pulling out a piece of paper handing it to me. I scan it and find it’s an essay. “That is an essay about all the reasons that VR is going to destroy society and kill everyone,” Brainy summarizes for me. “It came with a note about Andrea’s death. Some of her employees found it just before you saved her.” 

“Okay,” I blink, still not understanding what this has to do with me. Was Lex about to yell at me for not staying long enough to find this note? How was I supposed to know it was even a thing?

“The point is, someone is targeting Andrea and most likely the new Obsidian lens launch,” Alex informs me, understanding my confusion, “and Mr. Luthor,” she barely keeps the snarl out of her voice as she says it, “feels it would be best for you to accompany Miss Rojas until the attacker is found.”

“What?” I ask before realizing what Alex was telling me, what Lex wanted me to do. “I’m not some kind of bodyguard for hire,” I growl at him.

“Well, you work for me,” he says smirking, “and I say you are for today.” 

“Why can’t Nia do it?” I ask gesturing to her.

“Really? You’re just gonna throw me under the bus like that?” She hisses. I ignore her.

“I told some very important people that Supergirl would guard Andrea until the D.E.O. finds the person who wishes to take her life,” Lex tells me and I look to Alex who shrugs. She apparently had no idea who the important people were, great. I sigh and nod my head faintly agreeing, knowing I didn’t have much of a choice. If I didn’t do it, Lex would expose my identity to the world and I couldn’t risk that. 

“Good,” he says before turning to Nia, “you, Dreamer, will be on standby to help if anything else happens today as Supergirl here will be guarding Andrea.” She nods and Lex smiles that sadistic smile. “Get to it,” he states before walking off. 

“You agreed to this?” I ask Alex the second his back is turned.

“No, Kara I didn’t,” she scoffs as if the thought was stupid, which it was. “I fought him on this but like everything else, he just ignored me and said you would do it.” 

I sigh and look up to find Lex eyeing me. I roll my eyes when he motions for me to head out. Selling me off as a bodyguard, what was he thinking? 

  
  
  


**Brainy’s pov:**

“Mr. Luthor,” I start up as I walk into his office with him. “Why is it necessary to have Supergirl protect Miss Rojas, the D.E.O. has excellent pr-”

“I had a talk with Miss Cooper after I heard about Andrea,” Lex says, smiling in a way that told me he was happy with how that conversation went. “It’s the in I've been needing. So make sure the D.E.O takes a while finding this,” he thinks for a moment, “degenerate who wants Andrea dead. Don’t,” he points at me, “let it take too long though, that would look unprofessional.” 

“You want to put Miss Rojas in danger?” I question. 

“No, otherwise I would have let Dreamer guard her,” he says and I clench my jaw.

“Miss Nal is very capable of protecting anyone,” I tell him. Lex raises an eyebrow at me. 

“Just go do your job, and don’t forget what I said,” he snaps at me, gesturing for me to leave. I sigh as soon as I leave the room and head down to the command center.

Alex pulls me to the side the second I do and declares, “let’s find this guy quickly. I don’t want Kara stuck around her boss for long.” 

I swallow when she leaves, and try and calculate just how I was going to pull this off. 

**Lena’s Pov:**

To say my day was going like crap would be understatement. I hardly got any sleep, nothing compared to the other day, and crap compared to the usual I ended up getting. I rub my eyes as I look at my computer wondering what I did the other day that could have possibly ended in me getting a good night’s sleep. Clearly I was missing something. Even when I tried to copy my movements exactly, I still didn’t get sleep. It was beginning to become a problem. 

I sigh and stand, walking over to my cabinet and pouring myself some water. I could feel a headache forming and I didn’t have time to deal with that. I had half a company to run, I had the Non Nocere project to finish, and I had to watch out every second for Lex to double cross me. Not to mention Supergirl randomly showing up to put a whole ass crinkle in my day. 

At least Sam was back home, as much as I love seeing her, she always made me feel bad when I didn’t take care of myself. I had to get things done and sometimes that meant putting sleeping or eating on the bottom of the list. Besides, her bringing me food was a stark reminder that I had no one to do that anymore. Kara used t-

My phone buzzes, pulling me out of my thoughts. I unlock it and raise an eyebrow at the fact that Instagram was what made the sound. I was hardly on Instagram only for promotional things and to follow friends like Sam who posted pictures of Ruby. I refused to acknowledge that I was still following Kara. 

I click open the app and find what had made my phone go off. Andrea had posted sixteen things and now my phone decided it was important. I roll my eyes but scroll though anyway. It was all promotional material for her new obsidian lenses that were dropping today. Good to know, my internal time did not register at all that it was Tuesday. 

Her lenses dropping were not on my list of things for today so can you blame me for forgetting? I’m about to close the app and get back to work when the newest picture catches my eye. I almost drop the phone when I see the picture. 

Andrea was with Supergirl? I raise an eyebrow and read the caption. _ Thanks to National City’s hero for being here to protect me today during the Obsidian platinum lense worldwide launch campaign. #obsidiantech #Platinumlenses #Superguard  _

Superguard? I roll my eyes but can’t help but frown seeing Supergirl’s smile in the photo. Did she like protecting Andrea? Why was she even there in the first place? Supergirl wasn’t a pay to higher bodyguard. She saved anyone she could anytime she could all over National City and the world, sometimes even other worlds. So why was she guarding Andrea specifically? 

I clench my jaw and head back to my desk. I buzz my secractry, “Let me know when Lex is in, I need to talk to him.”

“He just got in,” she informs me. “Should I tell him you wish to speak?” 

“No, I’ll talk to him,” I tell her standing up and making my way to his office. I don’t knock, he never does so why should I.

“Ah Lena,” he addresses me happily and I narrow my eyes. Something was up. “I just got in and was going to come by to ask how the project was coming.”

“It’s fine, I’m stuck on something,” I humor him.

“Anything I can help with?” He asks, offering me a smile that if I didn’t know any better was an older brother genuinely interested in helping his sister. But I did know better and Lex was interested in things only for his own gain. The fact that he was interested in my project was concerning. 

“Yes,” I inform him. “Why is Supergirl guarding Andrea?” 

Lex raises an eyebrow at me and sets down a folder of paper. I take a second to bask in the fact that I stumped him even for half a second. “Andrea was attacked this morning, I sent Kara,” I try not to flinch at the use of her name, “to keep her protected until the attacker is apprehended by the D.E.O.” 

“Supergirl isn’t some kind of bodyguard for higher. What about the rest of the city?” I ask him and he nods as he sits down in his chair.

“Dreamer and the D.E.O. are on high alert,” he informs me as he puts his feet up on his desk. “As for Kara she is what I say she is, and today she is a bodyguard.” I glare at him and he lets out a small laugh. “Don’t tell me you're jealous?”

I ignore his comment. “Supergirl should never be restricted to protecting one person.” 

“Odd you say that considering how many times she’s saved you,” he tells me and I swallow suddenly feeling the power in the room shift. The lead I had earlier by bringing up something he didn’t expect was gone. “Isn’t she practically at your beck and call?” He pushes more and the watch on my wrist burns. He must know what it is. That I was wearing a watch that could call her instantly. It doesn't surprise me though, I figured he did. He was a genius. 

“Yes, well at least I know Andrea will be safe,” I state the truth. “Supergirl always saves the day.” I leave with a smirk, knowing he was scowling at me.

**Lena’s pov:**

I walk into CatCo and try not to think about all the long nights spent working with Kara trying to figure out what Lex was up to. I was here to keep up pretences as Andrea’s friend.

“Miss Luthor,” I hear someone call out to me as I walk through the floor. The voice doesn't sound familiar at all and the man attached to the voice is equally as unfamiliar. Something does nag at the back of my brain though telling me I’d met him before. 

“William Dey,” he tells me, offering his hand in greeting, I shake it. He smiles brightly at me, and I get a memory of that smile being directed at Kara during karaoke. I frown for a split second before smiling at him. 

“Mr. Dey.”

“Just William if you don’t mind.” I nod and look around before turning back to him about to ask where Andrea was when he speaks up. 

“If you’re here to see Kara, she’s off with Nia on a reporting assignment on the eastside of town and probably won’t be back all day,” he tells me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Kara wasn’t on the eastside; she was probably in the building, wearing her suit and lying to everyone here. 

“No actually, I’m looking for Andrea,” I inform him, he nods even though he seems confused. 

“She’s in her office right now,” he tells me. I nod thanking him and head off before he can offer to show me. I knew where the office was. It was mine once upon a time, even though James had occupied it. 

I walk in and am greeted by Supergirl who's startled expression at seeing me almost makes me laugh. “Lena, I- what are you doing here?” she asks softly. 

“Well my friend got attacked this morning, I figured I’d see if she’s okay,” I tell her and she looks down at the ground disappointed.

“Of course,” she mumbles. 

“This is certainly a surprise,” Andrea says looking between the two of us curiously before giving me a hug. “Thanks for checking up on me, but I’m fine. Supergirl saved me.” She motions towards the Kryptonian who seemed to remember she was in the suit. Her back straightens. 

“Really?” I question. “And she’s still here because?”

Andrea blinks at me confused looking between me and Supergirl, again before speaking. “The threat to my life is still out there, she is here to insure my protection and the launch of Obsidian's new platinum lenses.” 

“You’re still going to do all the press?” I question because with her life on the line that sounded like a stupid decision. One that I would make. The company over my own protection. Suddenly I didn’t need an answer. 

“Of course Obsidian lenses will launch as expected,” she tells me. 

“I understand,” I tell her with a nod, “you’ve worked hard for this.”

“It’s still a bad idea,” Supergirl speaks, voice confident. And while it was a bad idea technically, it wasn’t a bad idea for the company. She didn’t understand that. I raise an eyebrow at her and she swallows, making me smirk. I was oddly happy to be able to affect the Kryptonian so much with so little. 

I turn to Andrea and drop my smirk, I knew that look and I didn’t like it one bit. Her head cocked to the side, I try to remain impassive as Andrea studies me. 

“Supergirl, would you give us a minute?” she asks Supergirl as she leans back her hands against the desk. “I need to talk with Lena about something personal.” 

Supergirl looks between us for a moment before nodding ascent and walks past me to leave the room. “No super hearing either,” I remind her, remembering the other night and how she heard me. She bites her lip in a distracting manor before nodding and leaving the room. 

“Care to tell me what that was?” Andrea asks, getting straight to the point and I sigh. I did not want to deal with her grilling me right now. When I don’t say anything she elaborates, “I’m aware that you and Supergirl have worked together a bit, but I had no idea you know each other that well.”

“We don’t.” 

“She called you Lena.” 

“Formal names take too long.”

“She seemed happy to see you.” 

I falter at that one because she did indeed seem happy to see me. Too happy to be a normal ‘I’ve saved you before relationship’. Andrea smirks at me and I don’t like how she has the upperhand in this conversation. I absolutely hate how every one of my conversations today has felt like a chess match with repercussions if not won.

“She’s probably just happy it’s not me she’s saving. She might be tired of that. Every job can get mundane.” Andrea does not look convinced at all. I keep my face neutral. Andrea could not under any circumstances know the extent of Supergirl and my relationship. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. 

“You're not jealous at all?” she asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Jealous,” I scoff. “Please for once it’s not my life in danger. I should actually be thanking you.” 

Andrea tilts her head thinking for a moment. “So the flirting and the tension is because..?”

“Flirting?” I ask, taken back by her statement. Flirting? No. I wasn’t flirting with her, it’s just the other night she heard me. “I wasn’t flirting,” I tell her trying to regain my composure, but can’t get the idea out of my mind. Was I flirting with Supergirl? Kara? My heart speeds up thinking about it. 

Andrea opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Supergirl.

“Lena! Are you alright?” she asks as she eyes the room before speed walking around me checking for damage. I smile slightly at the concerned expression she has before glancing at Andrea who is looking at me amused. 

“We’re all good,” I state, smile fading, hoping to nudge Supergirl to remember Andrea was in the room. She locks eyes with me, furrows her eyebrows confused before jumping a bit remembering Andrea was in the room. 

“Yes, we’re all good,” Andrea says stressing the ‘we’re’ until it was pure sarcasm. I scowl at her as she passes me to head off to her next press stop today. 

“I’ll give you a moment,” she says to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, I want to smack her. She was smiling in a way that was way too cocky for my liking. Like she had just discovered a new planet or something. 

As soon as she leaves the room I turn on Supergirl. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I hiss pointing a finger into her chest. She takes a step back and puts her hands up in surrender. “Could you be any more obvious that we know each other.”

“I’m sorry Lena it’s just yo-”

“Now Andrea thinks,” I pinch my nose, I did not want to discuss what I knew Andrea was thinking. “Look it doesn't matter, just go.” 

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t, just go,” I tell her and she sighs and hangs her head leaving the room. I stand in Andrea’s office for a moment trying to process everything that just happened. Between Andrea thinking I was flirting with Supergirl and then said Kryptonian rushing in here seeming to only care about me, there was a lot to digest. 

I get a text moments later from Andrea.

_ Your welcome to join me today if you want. We have a lot to talk about _ 😉

I want to slam my head into a wall. I knew what she wanted to talk about and it wasn’t about to be a fun conversation. I take a second to compose myself and head out running into William again. 

“Miss Luthor,” he greets. “Headed out?” 

“Um, no actually I’m going to join Andrea for a bit today. There are some things we need to finish talking about,” I tell him truthfully even though all I wanted to do was leave, go to my office and sit. Sit with a drink in my hand and try to understand all that had just happened. 

“Well I’m headed that way if you want to come with me,” he responds. I nod and we start to walk together, him leading the way. 

“I’m running point on the reporting of the new lenses launch so I’ll be with Andrea all day,” he tells me as we make our way through the building. I nod. It makes sense that Andrea would have one of her best reporters doing an article about the launch. You don’t own a media company and not promote your other companies. 

“Is that a bit dangerous?” I ask referring to the fact that Andrea was in danger and had been attacked today. William raises an eyebrow at me and I realize that he could ask me the same question. 

“It’s a reporter's duty to report even if it’s dangerous,” he tells me with conviction. I nod even though he can’t see me as I’m walking a bit behind him. I follow dutifully as he leads me to wherever Andrea and Supergirl have headed off to. William looks back a few times, and I can tell he wants to bring something up but keeps it to himself. I appreciate that to an extent, though I would like to know what he wants. 

“Willam, Lena,” I hear a voice sound surprised, mostly at my presence. “Hey, you guys going after Andrea?” I turn to find Alex’s girlfriend Kelly smiling at us. I didn’t know much about Kelly but from what Kara had told me she was ex-military and a psychologist. I try not to let that fact make me nervous. 

“Yeah, Lena here has things she needs to talk with Andrea about,” William informs her. “And I need to get down there to do my article.” He looks down at his watch and looks up alarmed. “In fact I have to get there like now, Kelly would you?” 

“Of course,” she tells him.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor but I have to run, Kelly will show you the rest of the way,” he tells me and I nod understanding, but wondering if being late was a staple of being a reporter. He takes off down the hall. I’m suddenly alone with Kelly, a psychologist. I try not to appear nervous.

She starts walking and I follow though we were more side to side. “What is it you need to talk to Andrea about?” she asks, trying for conversation. 

“Something that she has her mind set on that’s not correct at all,” I answer vaguely, she raises her eyebrow but says nothing.

“Sounds like a challenge. Andrea can be very stubborn,” Kelly tells me and I nod. Andrea could be very stubborn, but so could I, especially when I was right. We walk in silence for a moment and I know Kelly wants to ask me something just like William. She’s just not as afraid to ask. “How are you doing Lena?” she asks after a moment, looking at me with warm eyes that hold no judgement, and I know in that moment she’s good at her job.

“I’m fine,” I lie. I wasn’t, and I’m sure she could tell. It was getting harder and harder to hide the bags under my eyes, though the other days' magical night of sleep did help. She nods though. 

“That’s good to hear,” she says, giving me a small smile. I blink confused. That’s it? She wasn’t going to push it or anything? I was a good liar but not that good. Especially if she knew anything about what happened from Alex. Then again maybe they didn’t tell her. The thought makes me angry. 

“Everyone just wants you to be okay,” She tells me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I managed to make my flinch look like more of a shift in body mass but she still catches it pulling her hand away. “I know I’m not the least biased person,” she smiles at me softly and I appreciate that she isn’t lying about being biased because of Alex, “but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll be here.”

I swallow my emotions down. Little boxes. I managed to give her a curt nod before walking into the auditorium, our destination where Andrea would be. 

I spot Andrea right away being interviewed by someone I can’t quite recognize. They were recording. It seemed as if they deemed a live audience too risky. I walk to the front of the room and stand off to the side waiting for Andrea. 

I wait for her to get done or have a break. I notice Supergirl and Willam off to the other side. I ignore them. I know I’m in for it when Andrea steps down the stairs toward me with a smirk on her face. Here we go. 

“Don’t,” I tell her before she even opens her mouth. “I know what you're thinking a-”

“Do you?” she asks, smirk widening in a way that makes me want to smack her. “Because I’m thinking that your ass needs to fill me in on how the hell you and Supergirl over there happened,” she gestures behind her to Supergirl who was talking with Willam but she seemed distracted. I smirk realizing I was the distraction, before noticing that Andrea was watching me. 

My face drops. I was not doing a good job of changing her mind on what she thought was going on. “A Luthor and a Super,” she states laughing, “that is the story of a century.” 

“You are not allowing anyone at CatCo to write a story about this,” I tell her angrily. Just want I need right now, an article about my love life with Supergirl. That would go over great. She nods and I wonder if I’m going to have to have her monitored because somehow I don’t trust her. Then again I don’t trust anyone, not anymore.

I sigh and she takes that somehow as an okay to grill me with questions. “How did it happen? When did it happen? How long has it been going on? Do you know who she really is? Is she good in be-” I cut her off with a glare. She laughs. “You can’t fault me for asking.”

“I can and I do,” I mutter as she laughs harder. I glare at her not answering anything. She pouts at me.

“Oh come on, you’re not going to tell me anything?” 

“No, Andrea I’m not, because there’s nothing to tell.” 

She rolls her eyes at me. “I might have believed that if she didn’t come barreling into my office worried you had gotten hurt, completely ignoring me,” Andrea reasons and I curse Kara. Why did she even come rushing in there anyway nothing had happened. “And if she would stop looking over here like she’s gonna murder me.” 

I raised an eyebrow and sure enough Supergirl was watching us closely and had an odd look on her face. 

“She’s probably worried I’m going to murder you,” I tell Andrea scoffing, “I am a Luthor after all.” 

“And how is that bad?” Andrea asks, cocking her head at me and I’m reminded that the name Luthor doesn't mean crazy psychopathic killer. 

“Nevermind,” I tell her, waving her off and shaking my head. I did not have time to explain that whole situation to her.

“Right, there are more important topics like the fact that you are dating Supergirl and know one knows. I mean there are trash sites that have been speculating about it, but I don’t put much thought into them,” she tells me and I narrow my eyes. People have been speculating about me and Supergirl? I shake my head.

“Andrea,” I start, “nothing is going on between me and Supergirl. Nothing more than the occasional collaboration to save the city.” I can tell Andrea doesn't believe me for one second but resigns herself to the fact she wasn’t going to get me to say anything more. 

“Fine,” she says conceding. “Just know if you wanted to start something, I think she’d be into it.” 

“Jesus,” I mutter glaring at her as she laughs at me. “I’m leaving now. Have a good press tour. Don’t get killed. Or do, I don’t care,” I tell her walking away, grinding my teeth as she laughs more. 

**Kara’s pov:**

I do my best to pay attention to what William is saying, he’s saying some good things about how the lenses are taking away from real life interactions. I really do try my best to pay attention but I can’t help but watch Lena and Andrea as they talk about something. I play Lena’s ‘no super hearing either’ on repeat in my head to stop myself from listing in.

It’s easier said than done especially when Lena’s heartbeat ticks up a bit. The only reason I don’t rush over there is because I can clearly see she's not in danger, not physically anyway. Whatever Andrea was talking to her about clearly has her reeling. 

“Kara taught me that,” I hear Willam say and I snap my head to him. Kara taught him what? 

“She taught me that being around real people and making real connections is a wonderful part of life.” Oh. Okay. Wait, I did? When did I do that? “She’s wonderful.” 

“Right,” I cough out.

“Oh sorry,” Willam smiles at me apologetically, “if that was too much. She’s just an amazing person,” his smile falters when he realizes he’s gushing again, about me. Should I be flattered? Most people would be flattered right? Oh Rao, why was being human so complicated?  
“I mean she is your friend after all,” William adds and I nod. Kara was my friend. I guess in a weird way. Could one be friends with themselves? My whole double identity thing was getting confusing. No wonder Lena hated it. 

“She is, yes,” I answer him, glancing back over at Lena to find her shaking her head at Andrea. I bite my lip concentrating on not violating Lena’s privacy. I would be better, she deserved better.

“Can I ask you a question?” William asks, making me turn to him again, “about Kara?” he clarifies after a second. I nod not sure what he was going to ask me. Hopefully it wasn’t weird or anything. 

“Are Kara and Lena okay?” he asks. Both my eyebrows shot up. He was asking if Lena and I were okay? What did he know? How? Did he know we were fighting? Did that mean he knew I was Supergirl? Was I really that bad at hiding my identity?

“What?” I manage to get out in a normal voice.

“I just mean that Lena came here today for the first time in weeks and didn’t even come to see Kara,” Willam clarifies and I really wish he would stop talking. It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested in what other people thought was going on between us, actually that would probably be good to know. It was just that I missed Lena so much. I missed when she would stop by and we would have lunch together. It’s been so long since we’ve done that. 

“Everyone says that it’s odd,” William continues and I clench my jaw trying not to get angry, “I barely knew they were friends let alone best mates.” He lets out a small laugh, “Kara clarified that very quickly, but they just don’t act like friends. I asked Nia who said some personal things were going on an-”

“They are in a bit of a ruff patch, it will blow over soon,” I snap at him.

“I’m sorry Supergirl,” Willam apologies quickly, “it must suck to have your friends be fighting. And then get questioned about it. It’s the reporter in me I suppose.”

“Right.” 

“You must be quite the reporter if you can get Supergirl to spill things,” I hear the ever familiar voice of Lena, she stops in front of me smirk on her face. 

“Lena,” I address just as William states ‘Miss Luthor’. Lena’s eyes narrow at me and I know I’ve messed up again. I was in the suit. I should address her as Miss Luthor as well right? Rao, why did I keep messing up? 

“William,” she nods to him, “Supergirl,” she barely contains a glare while looking at me. I cringe. We had so much to fix. If we could even fix it at all. 

“Leaving already Miss Luthor?” William asks, filling the silence that had followed after Lena addressed me. 

“Yes well, Andrea and I are done discussing things, and I wouldn’t want to get in the way or be a bother,” she says giving him a smile, one of her fake ones. 

“You’re never a bother Lena,” I blurt out before I can stop myself. Lena looks at me, eyes narrowing a bit again and I want to dig myself a grave. 

“Yes, well one less person to save and all if something happens. Wouldn’t want you to not be able to do your job,” she says and I understand it’s a subtle way of reminding me I was in the suit, that I was Supergirl not Kara. I know but I couldn’t help it. 

“Nice to meet you William,” she states. “Supergirl,” she almost hisses at me as she walks past towards the door. I wanted to hang my head in shame, but can’t I was still in the suit. People had to see the strong warrior that was Supergirl, and not the weak girl that was Kara Zor-El. 

“Will I be seeing you at game night this Friday,” William asks as Lena walks away, “Kara says you make time for your friends.” 

Lena stops and her heart rate spikes nine fold as she turns to us.

“Unfortunately I have a prior engagement that I can not get away from,” she answers, not looking at him but me and my hope that maybe one day she would just come to game night and everything would be okay dies in my chest. She leaves the second she’s done talking. 

“Whatever it is that happened between her and Kara,” William says as the door closes, “had to be bad.” 

“It was.” 

I can tell a question is on the tip of his tongue, surely about what it was that happened between Kara and Lena. Questions I didn’t want to answer, questions I didn’t have to answer. Just at the second his mouth opened to ask, Andrea and the interviewer were talking. I let out a breath. Thank goodness. We weren't allowed to talk while they were interviewing, and now William had to do his job of reporting. 

I did not want to answer his questions. I wasn’t sure I could without breaking down in front of him in an uncharacteristically, non-Supergirl way. 

The interview is going well, and I’m wondering if somehow Lex was wrong about Andrea being under attack or if he’s behind it to get me out of the way in the D.E.O. It was a thought, one that I don’t get to process more because suddenly right as Andrea is shaking hands with the interviewer, the power flickers off. Purple light comes down from the ceiling pooling around before converging into a person. A very angry person. 

“Andrea Rojas,” they cry out, sending out a blast of purple energy toward the stage where Andrea and the interviewer have started up talking again. 

I speed past William and in front of the energy blast, deflecting it with my cape. I rush forward toward the villain, but they just look up and are gone in a flash of light, even faster than I can run at them. 

“What was that?” Andrea asks, confused.

“That would be the reason I’m here to guard you,” I answered, walking over to her quickly making sure that none of the energy hit her. I guess Lex was right. Someone was coming to kill her, and I needed to be her guard. 

“And what are you going to do to apprehend this person?” she questions as if I could go after this person and leave her unprotected. 

“The D.E.O is on it,” I assure her. She eyes me for a second before nodding, thanking me and walking over to reassure the interviewer that everything was okay. 

I turn around hastily, clicking on the com in my ear, knowing at least Brainy (if not Alex) was on the end. “The D.E.O is on Andrea’s case right?” 

**Alex’s Pov:**

I sigh, putting my phone in my pocket refraining from cursing, though the small amused smile on J’onn’s face tells me he knows. 

“Lex called,” I inform. He nods, waiting for me to say the rest, “Andrea was attacked less than ten minutes ago by our purp. Kara managed to drive them off, but that isn’t stopping Lex from acting like somehow it’s my fault.”

J’onn just gives me another nod not adding anything as I send off a message to Brainy telling him we’ll be back soon. Hopefully with answers, and not empty handed. It was a bit of a risk to go off with J’onn for this, but I was so done with Lex. Screw the D.E.O. Right now I needed to get away before I did something stupid. Besides it’s been J’onn and I for a long time, we can do this. 

“I just,” I start up again not liking how silent J’onn is being, “I swear to God Lex is driving me crazy., I grumble to J’onn, who to his part, doesn't seem angry with me that I’ve said that like five hundred times in the last two days. “I mean today he practically changed Kara's job from Superhero to bodyguard. That’s not her job.”

“Andrea was in danger,” J’onn reminds me, “she did just get attacked again while Kara was there. It wasn’t the worst Idea Lex Luthor has had.”

“Did you just agree with something Lex Luthor has done?” I ask with a gasp making J’onn look at me and raise an eyebrow.

“You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same,” he counters and I sigh slumping in my seat.

“Okay yeah,” I agree after a moment. “Having Kara around her was a good idea clearly, but I,” I point at myself, “I would have done it differently. Maybe have Kara be around her as herself and if the need arose go all ‘I’m a Kryptonian’ on them.”

“I’m telling her you said that.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

He laughs at me for a bit before giving me a side eye, “I know you're stressed out about all this Lex stuff, but it will all work out I know that.” He had no idea.

“It’s not just that J’onn,” I open up to him a bit, not knowing where to start with all that is going on. I mean do we start with the worlds merging? Or that Kara loves Lena? Or that I want to quit the D.E.O.? 

“There’s a lot going on,” I state with a sigh. I didn’t really need to get into all this with him right now. We were technically on a mission to investigate a building, one that could be holding our alien attempted assassin. A Chlorophyllian if our calculations back at the D.E.O. were correct. 

“Still having headaches?” He asks, catching me off guard. That hadn’t even crossed my mind as a stresser. Shows just how low on the list my own health was. Kelly would have my head for that.

“Sometimes,” I confess, “it comes and goes.” 

J’onn hums seemingly in thought, and while I can’t read minds like him, I know he’s worried about me. He was as close to a father as one could get for Kara and I considering my own father was somewhere in Cambodia last I heard. So it was understandable for J’onn to worry, but the frown lines were making me worried and that was a no go.

“It’s not that bad really,” I assure him, “probably just allergies or something.”

He looks at me unconvinced. “You will tell me if they get worse.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand and I barely resist the urge to say ‘yes sir’ like the old days when he was running the D.E.O. 

“I will,” I state as we pull up to the building we were investigating. “Now let’s go see if we can grab ourselves one angry Chlorophyllian.”

We carefully make our way into the building, J’onn phasing through the door to unlock it to allow me inside. We make our way in and take a look around on high alert in case anyone is home. Only after finding out that there was no one in the building, do I put my gun down and really take in the fact the whole place seemed to be a greenhouse. 

“Quite the green thumb,” J’onn tells me as if reading my thoughts, which he might have. “Fits the basis of a Chlorophyllian.” 

I move around investigating closer to somethings I had passed earlier. I pick up a book and flip through it. “Hey check this out,” I call to J’onn, realizing some of the phrases in the book. 

“Some of these match the things pointed out in the essay about how Andrea is killing people with her VR lens.” I tell J’onn as I scan the book. 

“Our inventions are what, to be pretty toys, which distract our attention from serious things.” I read aloud, vaguely remembering that line in the essay I read earlier in the day.

“Maybe whoever did this would get more attention if they didn’t word it so weird. Just say ‘hey by the way living in a fake world stops you from living the real one,’” J’onn snorts, but mostly ignores me as he continues to look around.

“This is definitely the place,” he says after a moment, “these are weapons schematics, high-tech equipment.” He holds one up for me to see. “Must have been buying on the black market to make these gauntlets, by the look of them.”

I barely get a look at them before the lights start to flicker. I pull out my gun, almost instantly back to J’onn. Whatever lived here, was home.

“You shouldn’t be here,” an angry voice shouted. I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from and am looking the wrong way when J’onn yells and pushes me to the side into a tactical role as a beam of light hits right where I just was. 

I pull out of the roll, gun aimed at the enemy but can’t get a good shot in without possibly hitting J’onn, who was fighting the alien. He seems to be doing fine until fire shoots out of the thing’s hands and he just crumples to the ground. 

“J’onn!” I yell, shooting at the alien, missing as they dodge to the left. They yell frustrated and beams of purple light fly from their arms. I hit the ground, beams going over my head starting the rafters of the building on fire almost instantly. Shit. 

I moved out from behind the table where I was hiding, ready to take more shots at the alien, but it was gone. Just like that, into the lights, leaving me in a burning building. Shit. 

I holster the gun and run over to J’onn who was fully unconscious. “What did they do to you?” I ask before lifting an arm in protection as something in the garden sparks. I look around, and find that I couldn’t see the exit any more. The whole building was up in flames and it was hard to see through the smoke. 

“Okay big guy,” I cough out attempting to pick up J’onn, “you need to eat less.” I grunt as I haul him up, right into more smoke. I stumbled a bit before falling, okay I definitely needed help. 

I pull the superwatch out of my pocket and press the button. “Kara,” I cough.

**Lena’s Pov:**

As soon as I get to my office I go straight to my whisky. Lord knows I deserved it after the disaster that was my time at Catco. Honestly, what was K-Supergirl thinking, running into the room only worried about me? She was there to protect Andrea for Christ sakes. 

And who did Willam think he was asking me if I was going to be at game night? Game night! I didn’t even know him and he acted as if he was some kind of veteran. Did they replace me already? What? That piece of-

I down my drink fuming before pouring myself another one, trying to calm my out of control thoughts. I was a Luthor. We didn’t do ‘out of control’ ever. Not that our track record of spiraling as soon as a Super crossed us is any indication to that. Maybe Luthors lost control more than we think. 

I shake my head. I just needed to process what happened, then maybe I could have coherent thoughts. One step at a time. I walk over to my desk, set my drink down and sit. Everything was fine until Supergirl showed up acting like I was more important than Andrea, the woman she was ordered to protect. 

That in itself was alarming but not unrealistic. Supergirl was still trying to do everything she could to show me she cared and this could be chalked up to that. No, the part that was alarming and confusing was why she came running into the room. That I didn’t understand. 

Nothing had happened. No explosions, no screams, Andrea and I were in a heated argument, sure, but not one that would garner that kind of response. So what had triggered Supergirl to come rushing in? 

It was the second time in as much as three weeks. The first time she was here when Sam was. Again there was no danger, nothing that could hurt me or Sam. Plus Sam and I weren’t arguing. Well not really. She was asking me about Supergirl actually. So was she coming in and interrupting me talking about her? That didn’t make sense. She came in acting like I was hurt or there was someone to fight, at least at Andrea’s office. 

I didn’t hit the button accidentally, did I? I brush my fingers over the watch, the watch that could summon Supergirl to me at a second's notice. Seems I didn’t need it to summon her, I just didn’t know what it was. 

I sip on my drink thinking about it. She showed up the first time only after Sam had spotted her, and she said -- I set my drink down quickly and stand up, heart racing quickly. How had I missed that? Ka-Supergirl literally told me that my heartbeat was erratic. That had to be it, but why would she listen to my heartbeat?

And if she did, I was a homing beacon right now. Shit. I take calming breaths and try to get everything under control. “Screw you Supergirl,” I mutter. Why did she have to make my own body a freaking magnet. Ugh, I was going to have to invent something to put a stop to that. I couldn’t just have her crashing through the building every time my heartbeat gets too fast. Jesus. I could drink a Monster and have Supergirl breaking through my window. Not that I would ever drink such a horrid drink, but the principle was there. If her listening to my heart was true, I didn’t even need the watch. 

I needed a way to test it, I was a scientist after all. Then if it worked, I could yell at her. She can’t just tune into my heartbeat like it was some kind of radio frequency. I mean clearly she can but she shouldn’t. Why did she have to make everything complicated?

I shake my head. How to make my heart rate spike? I knew how. Just thinking of Ka-her would do it. But I needed a way to do it without getting flustered or angry. Though I was plenty angry now, my heart seemed normal. 

I walk over to my cabinets and search for a few seconds before finding what I needed, my fitness tracker that I’ve been ignoring for the watch on my arm. I put it on and wait for it to calibrate up again. 

Eighty Nine, a bit high for my average but I wasn’t exactly resting right now. “At what point does Supergirl assume I’m in danger?” I mutter to myself.

“Hope,” I call out to the room before remembering we were on a different earth and I hadn’t quite made Hope yet. Son of a bitch. “Of all the idiotic stupid shit Lex, this has got to take the cake,” I grumble as I walk over and find my phone to take notes. 

Ten minutes later I find myself sitting on my couch watching the movie IT. Creepy clowns tended to make almost anyone's heart rate pick up. As I watch, I’m not one hundred percent sure if the movie or the anticipation of Supergirl actually showing up makes my heart rate steadily go up. 

There was no way this was true. There was no way Ka-Supergirl took time out of her day of saving people to listen to my heart to see if I was okay. That just couldn’t happen. It couldn’t be a thing. And yet?

I think my heart stops when Supergirl rushes into my office making my papers scatter everywhere. 

“Lena,” she states exasperated, “Wha, what’s going on?” 

I blink at her not quite sure what I was seeing. I stand up the second it registers, shit it was real. I could, she, Jesus. 

“What are you doing?” I question her angrily. She couldn’t just do that, not when I was angry at her. And lord was I angry at her. 

“I-you,” Supergirl looks at me and the room, eyes landing on the TV which was still playing IT. “Why were you watching that movie Lena?” 

“Maybe I was taking a break,” I cross my arms and stare her down, “I recall you telling me I needed to take more of those.”

Supergirl narrows her eyes at me, “Oh now you take my advice.” I shrug. She shakes her head at me, “Lena you hate this movie.” 

“It’s cinematic.” 

“It’s a horror movie about a clown.” 

“So.” 

“You hate clowns, Lena.” 

I hum at her because she wasn’t wrong, I did not like clowns, but that wasn’t what scared me about the movie. The idea that something out there could show me what I was afraid of most did. That scared me the most. Mostly because I was afraid I’d see myself killing Ka-.

“Yes, well I also hate liars,” I snap out of it, snapping at her, it feels good to see her face fall, “and I’ve been dealing with them for years, so.” I let it hang there watching as it hits Supergirl. Her face falls further and she can’t look at me. It’s delicious for all of two seconds, because when she does look at me all I can see is her pain. Pain that I caused. Why can’t I just stay mad at her. She deserves this. I want to stomp my food and scream but I can’t Supergirl was still here. 

She didn’t look much like the confident hero though, she seemed like Kara right now dipsite the clothing. Maybe that’s why I was struggling. I’ve always had a soft spot for Kara. 

“Lena I-”

“Don’t,” I cut her off not going to let her apologize again, I couldn’t have her doing that. I might just do something stupid like accept it. God did I want to accept it, but I can’t. I just can’t. She hurt me, and I have no way of knowing if she’ll do it again. If everything she ever told me was a lie. If her love for me was just a Super faking it to be close with a Luthor before I eventually snapped. I had no way of knowing if she was even real. 

“What do you want?” I ask her again hoping I didn’t look like I wanted to cry. I certainly felt like it. “You came here,” I keep talking when she just looks at the ground as if ashamed, “I didn’t use the watch so, Supergirl,” I growl at her, “why are you here?” 

“Lena,” she sighs pinching her nose trying to be calm, “your heart rate spiked and I thought you were in danger.” 

So she does listen to my heartbeat. If I wasn’t pissed, I’d find a place in my heart to be flattered. “Because that’s okay,” I deadpan. 

“I’m trying to make sure you’re okay!” Supergirl yells at me, making me blink. 

“I didn’t ask you to!” I yell back and her nostrils flare. She did not have a right to be mad at me right now. She was listening to my heart beat and coming in here to protect me when I did not want nor need it. 

“I can’t help it!” 

I scoff. “Of course you can, you could just not do it. Or better yet listen to Andrea’s heart as you are her bodyguard. Or Alex’s as she’s your sister, or better yet,” I gesture around wildly, “any of the millions of other people who live in this city.” 

“They’re not you,” she tells me, her voice softer, vulnerable. I turn and shakily pour myself another drink trying to understand what was happening. What I was feeling and why this conversation was spiraling out of control so fast. 

“Is that supposed to be you telling me you care about me?” I turn around questioning her. 

“I do car-”

“If you cared about me you wouldn’t have lied for three years!” I scream at her throwing my glass breaking it against the wall liquid spilling everywhere. 

“You, Supergirl,” I stalk toward her, she stands her ground, “should have told me who you were.” I poke a finger into her solid chest, “That you were Kara fucking Danvers the whole time,” I keep pooking her losing myself in my anger.

“That you were my best friend.” At this point I think I was hitting her chest hard, but it wasn’t registering. “That the one person I care about over everything,” a sob escapes my mouth and I realize I’m crying, “who I can’t lose. Who I spent days and nights trying to find ways to protect was the girl of steal, and needed a different kind of protection.” 

“Lena I-”

“You should have told me!” I scream, cutting her off blinking though my tears to find my hand over that god damn ‘S’. “You should have told me,” I whisper, staring at the symbol under my hand, “that everyone I’ve let in,” I choke back a sob. I should not be crying, little boxes Lena. “Everyone that I’ve decided to call family was lying to me.” 

Supergirl grabs my hands and holds them looking at them for a second before locking eyes with me, she was crying. She shouldn’t be crying. Why was she crying?

“Lena, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she tells me softly and I want to believe her but I just can’t. Not after everything.

“I have no way of knowing if that’s the truth,” I snap back and she nods like she expected that. 

“What if I-” she stops talking quickly, looking slightly to the side as if hearing something, “I have to go,” she tells me quickly. “Alex is in danger, we’ll talk again later.” 

She leaves before I can tell her I don’t want to talk later. That I don’t want her to come back. That I just wanted her to leave me alone so I could think. That I couldn’t trust anything out of her mouth. That I had no idea if anything she ever told me was real? How could I? When for three years she lied to my face about who she was. I couldn’t talk to her, unless I knew it was the truth, and I had no way of getting that. 

**Nia’s pov:**

Covering for Kara at CatCo was second nature to me by now, which is why it wasn’t all that hard when Lex made her Andrea’s bodyguard for the day. It’s one easy big lie, Kara’s off on a case. Everyone buys it without batting an eye. I’m so good at my job, if only I was that good at my real job. 

Andrea’s given everyone not covering the launch of the platinum lenses the day off, which makes my story about Kara make her look like a hard worker, working even when the boss says take a vacation. Which only happened because her life is in danger, otherwise we’d be working right now. Not that I’m complaining, I now have time to catch up on work. 

The door opens and I glance over the back of the couch to make sure it wasn’t some kind of killer and raise my eyebrows when my roommate enters singing her ass off to Lizzo. 

“I’m crying cause I love yo-Ah!” she screams, jumping and dropping what she was holding when she sees my head poking over the couch. 

“Hi.”

“Girl what the hell you doing here?” she asks, pulling her headphones out of her ears, glaring at me as she bends down to pick up what she dropped. 

“I live here,” I state amused. I didn’t mean to scare her, it just kind of happened and was funny. I’m trying hard to cover my snickers but can’t when she continues to glare at me. “Okay, okay sorry, I’m home from work.” 

She narrows her eyes at me, walking over and sitting down on the other end of the couch. “You didn’t get fired did you?”

“Um no.”

“Good because I’m about to throw hands if you did.” 

“At me?” 

“No at the bitch who fired you duh, you’re a good reporter,” she eyes me, “even if you do need to eat more.” 

I roll my eyes, I swear to god she tells me that every day. I was a healthy weight thank you very much. In fact I was gaining weight in the form of muscles from all the training Kara and I have been doing. Not much, but it was there. 

“So the singing when you walked in, is that what you do when I’m not home?” I ask her, changing the subject. 

“Um no,” she scoffs, “I don’t just sing, I perform!” I laugh, man was my roommate crazy, but then again who wasn’t when alone? “And yes it is what I do, especially when I’m happy.” 

“Did that guy text you again?” I ask setting my computer down on the coffee table. I was not going to get any work done if the answer was yes. Yvette could talk about this man for hours, she was really into him. I hope it goes well. 

“Yes he did,” she smiles, “and he wants to meet in person.” 

“That’s awesome!” I cheer, glad that the man she liked was willing to take that scary step from online to meeting in real life. She goes on to explain that he wants to meet at some club and get to know each other over a few drinks and maybe some dancing. The whole time she talks, she has a huge smile on her face, but I was fighting off a frown. 

There was no big red flags with wanting to meet at a club, and I haven't dreamed about anything, but my stomach was still churning. Then again it could be the burrito I ate on the way here for lunch. I love Kara but sometimes the places she recommends to get food from were sketch and not at all fit for actual humans. 

I get a phone call and almost ignore it in favor of letting my roommate gush, but the sound of Sia’s unstoppable hits my ears. I immediately give Yvette an apologetic smile, swiping green, taking the call. 

It was Kara and probably important, that or she was serious about me hanging out tonight and was calling to make sure I bought pizza. It was the first one and I’m apologizing to Yvette, saying something about reporting thing, and out the door in less than two minutes. Andrea just got attacked and Kara wanted back up at the office just in case. 

I arrive in full uniform smiling at Kara who was talking to a clearly exasperated Andrea. 

“Supergirl,” I address bringing their attention to me. “You called for backup.”

She gives Andrea a look who just sighs and heads into her office, in clear few of both of us as Kara walks over to me. “Thank god you’re here, she’s been driving me nuts.”

“That bad?” 

“She wants to go to another interview even though she just got attacked less than half an hour ago,” Kara vents. “She sent all CatCo employees home but won’t miss one interview for the new lenses.”

“Maybe it’s a CEO thing,” I offer thinking about Lena and how stubborn she was. I didn’t know her that well, we didn’t have a lot to talk about or bond over, but I’ve heard all the stories. Though I don’t exactly take a drunk Alex or Sam at their word. 

Kara snorts, “Lena is way harder.” 

“Is that going okay by the way?” I prod, not wanting to set her off. Kara’s been kind of sporadic on her emotions lately, especially involving any mention of Lena. Which makes sense if anything Alex told us the other day was true. If Kara loved her, then this fight must really be tearing her apart. 

Which, considering Alex Danvers suspected it, Sara Lance knew it, and Kate Kane thought they were dating, couldn’t be too off. If the three of them were that far off on how Kara felt, I would be surprised. 

Kara opens her mouth to say something before cocking her head frowning, “I have to go. Look after Andrea.” I don’t get to protest at all. She says that, and then she’s gone leaving me to smile awkwardly at Andrea though the window. Please come back soon. 

She doesn't, and I win most awkward hero award talking with Andrea, who immediately, sensing someone with less of a spine than Supergirl, attacks, asking me if she can head off to another interview. I hold out on no, if only because if I let her go, not only will I have an angry Kara, but possibly Alex, who was decisively the scarier of the two siblings. 

It’s easy after that just watching, making sure Andrea is safe wherever she goes. Which is mostly her office, as she really isn’t allowed to go anywhere else. 

The elevator door opens and out comes a scared worker. I quickly ask them what floor is the danger and once getting a straight answer, I tell Andrea to stay put and head to the floor as fast as I can. 

I open the doors from the stairs on the floor and find the alien walking through the floor setting fire to one of the many CatCo signs. Never let it be known that Cat Grant didn’t keep her mark on her building. 

I notice William hiding behind a desk covering another coworker. One of the IT guys. I notice them about the same time as the attacker, and I’m thankfully able to block the attack with my own abilities. That does, however, cause attention to be all on me. 

Blocking wave after wave of purple energy thrown at me with my own blue dream energy, I notice Kelly and even William getting the people who were in the room out to safety.

I fight for a while trying to keep blasts away from where they were working to get everyone to safety. It wasn’t the easiest.

“Tell me where Andrea Rojas is!” the person yells again.

“Busy, maybe call in and schedule a meeting,” I tell them, so done with that question being screamed at me. Maybe I should scream back asking where the hell Kara is.

I notice William and Kelly get everyone to safety and take a breath of relief only to realize that there was smoke in here due to the fire that was slowly spreading. Great. I block and duck down behind a sign getting a bit of a break. Kelly sits up next to me.

“Are you crazy? You need to leave,” I tell her, yelping when we get shot at, putting up a shield on my back, jumping in front of her, protecting her. “No way, someone has to put out that fire or the whole building goes.” 

“Kelly!” I protest but can’t any further. As soon as the attack stops, she’s darting to the side grabbing a fire extinguisher and having at it. I block a beam that was going right for her and decide that if she gets hurt, Alex is gonna chop my body up and feed me to sharks. 

Where is Kara? I think as I deflect blast after blast. Man this guy was not happy. At one point I’m on my back on the ground looking up at the bad guy who is actually a woman who had been hounding me the last few minutes.

“Tell me where Andrea Rojas is!” She demands again foot to my throat, which isn’t exactly conducive to answering. I shoot a beam up at her knocking her off of me, and take a deep breath relieved when I find the air to be clearer. Kelly did it, good. 

“I didn’t want to have to hurt anyone,” the woman says, sounding apologetic.

“You don’t have to,” I reason with her. She just looks at me, resolve crossing her face as she shoots a beam of light towards Kelly. 

“No!” I scream as two things happen. Supergirl comes barreling through the window knocking the alien back twenty feet, and Alex Danvers rolls in right behind her pulling Kelly to the side away from the light beam. 

“What took you so long,” I huff out realizing just how exhausted I was. 

“I’ll explain later,” Kara says, speeding off after the alien who tries to disappear into light again only for Kara to grab the woman's gauntlets and rip them off, throwing them to the side. 

“Oh yeah, no problem it’s not like I did all the work,” I gripe when Kara cuffs the Alien with ease, seconds before Brainy comes in with full D.E.O tactical units to ‘help.’ 

I’m half a second from complaining about the fact that they were very late, but Alex Danvers walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. “You did good kid,” she tells me and despite the fact that I’m angry with the backup being late and I want to lay down for three weeks, I straighten up and nod.

I go with the transport back to the D.E.O despite the fact that I just want to go home, but it was protocol apparently. Plus being the man ‘agent’ there I have to give a full report of what happened. I groan when Alex tosses a full packet of paper in front of me. 

“I bet Supergirl never has to fill these out,” I grumble low enough that no one should hear me but apparently super hearing runs in the family because Alex Danvers snorts before walking out leaving me to it. Freaking Danvers sisters. 

Speaking of Danvers sisters, after I’m bored to the sun and back, I look up and raise my eyebrows. Kara Danvers was crouched, looking through the glass windows into a room clearly trying to hide from someone. 

What the heck? 

I glance at the paperwork and decide there was no way that this was more interesting then whatever Kara was doing.

“Who we hiding from?” I ask as I approach and crouch next to her. She startles and her eyes turn red before she realizes it’s me. 

“Rao,” she exclaims, eyes going normal, “you scared me.”

“Couldn’t tell.” 

She shushes me, and glances back over the wall through the window. I risk a look as well and realize she was hiding from Alex. Nope. Whatever this was I want no part of it. When it came to the Danvers sister antics, no one wanted to be in the middle. Plus while Kara could throw me into the sun, Alex Danvers was decisively more scary. 

“I want no part of this,” I tell her standing up. Kara glares at me gesturing me to get down. “Whatever it is I’m out.” I put my hands up and look through the window realizing Alex noticed me.

“Act normal,” Kara whispers to me, I roll my eyes and wave at Alex before backing up into the room I was in. Alex narrows her eyes at me calculating. She glances around noticing she was mostly alone before giving me a small wave from her hip and a smile. 

“That wasn’t normal,” Kara hisses at me, but I’m too stunned that I got Alex to wave back to care that Kara was glaring at me. I blink for a moment before shaking my head pulling myself from my thoughts and look down at Kara.

“Whatever this is, didn't see anything, okay? I don’t want to get into trouble when you inevitably get caught,” I tell her because she was sneaking around Alex, which had to mean she was up to something, and as curious as I was, I did not want to get on Alex’s bad side by helping her sister do something stupid. 

Kara nods and speeds off down the hallway leaving me wondering why she didn’t just superspeed and do whatever she needed to do. I just shake my head and try to forget I even saw her. 

**Lena’s Pov:**

I roll my eyes when I hear boots stomp down on my balcony. “Three times in one day. I must be cursed,” I mutter to Supergirl who looks at me unimpressed, walking into my home like she was invited. I’m about to tell her that she most certainly wasn’t invited, though I was glad to see she was fine. 

She sets a big container on my coffee table that looks vaguely familiar, eyes not leaving mine. “You said you want the truth, I can give that to you.” She sticks her hand in the box, her face contorting in pain for half a second, that has me taking a step forward, before she pulls out her arm. 

Now on her arm was a truth seeker. That’s why I recognized the container, it was a transport for the Vertullarian. “Ask me anything,” she says looking back at me with a set look in her eyes, one that I recognize if only because I’d seen Supergirl use it before. She was going to do whatever it took, to do whatever it was her heart was set on. Right now that seemed to be giving me the truth.

Still, yet, I scoff at her. “You think I’m stupid enough to think that this works on you? You’re Kryptonian,” I state turning around, going back, getting my dinner, one that she rudely interrupted.

“You can ask and find out,” she says back, not moving from standing in my living room. 

I sigh and wonder if I could push her out of my apartment without destroying anything. Odds were no. “Fine, I’ll ask a few questions, and then you,” I point at her, “leave me alone. Lex will start to suspect something.”

She says nothing opting to keep quiet, waiting patiently for my question. 

“Is your real name Kara Danvers?” I ask starting with the basic things I knew she shouldn’t lie about. 

“No,” I drop my fork on the floor in surprise. 

“Excuse me?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

“My real name is Kara Zor-El,” she states standing there calm like I didn’t just learn even her name was a lie. But of course it was. She was an alien from another planet. I’m just being stupid, as it seems I always am around her. 

“My adoptive name is Kara Danvers,” she clarifies. 

“Zor-El,” I repeat, testing it. It was odd, but nice in a way I didn’t understand. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in three years, I finally knew who Kara really was. As soon as I say it, I notice a shiver go through the hero that has me raising another eyebrow. 

“I-,” she swallows, and I notice the alien on her arm tightening its grip, “I like it when you say my name. I’ve wanted you to say that for years.”

I narrow my eyes as I eat some of my food staring Kara down. Did that or did that not prove the alien worked even on her? I needed to know for sure.

“How did you get the Vertullarian?”

“I borrowed it from the D.E.O.”

“Do they know you have it?” 

“No.” 

“Does Alex?”

“No.”

I nod appreciative of that, the less people knew that Supergirl was going crazy trying to get me to like her again, the better. “Will Alex be mad?” 

“Pissed. She’ll probably give me another lecture about how I need to give you time, space, and stop letting it control my life.” Supergirl says it so casually. Like it wasn’t alarming that she said Alex would lecture her again.

“She has lectured you?” 

“Yeah, I think she’s tired of me putting holes in my floors and not sleeping,” Supergirl admits. 

“You’re not sleeping?” 

“No, not well, the only time in weeks was when Mxy let me sleep in the same room as you.” 

I take a sip of my drink trying to process what she just said. Sleep in the same room as me? That definitely didn’t happen, only in my dreams. 

“That definitely did not happen,” I give her a pointed look, “I would have noticed, and who the hell is Mxy.” 

She explains that Mxy is this super powerful fifth dimensional being that tried to marry her but didn’t because she banished him. That he came back the other day to help right his wrong due to fifth dimensional law. He helped her go though different timelines where she told me that she was Supergirl at different times. Just like she tried to explain before. Which even though she had the truth seeker on her arm, I’m still having a hard time believing this. 

She explains that he showed her four different realities. The first of which she tells me just before Mercy’s attack. It goes well apparently until she dies when I go off to seek solace in Sam and can’t make it back to get her the kryptonite shield when the earth is seeded with the stuff. 

“You died?” I question. 

“Yes.”

“Because I went to see Sam?” 

“Yes.” 

I swallow the lump in my throat, it never really occurred to me that that day, I had saved my best friend Kara as well as Supergirl. It’s never really occurred to me that if I wasn’t there, she would have died. Supergirl, the world's hero, would have died, and Kara my best friend would have died as well. 

I force myself not to rush over to her and make sure she was indeed still alive. Instead I ask her about the second timeline he showed her. She hesitates for a second frowning, classic Kara crinkle showing up, telling me she was conflicted about something. The second one must have been bad then. 

“The second one was the worst one,” she confesses. 

“You died again?” 

“Yes,” she answers without hesitation, “just not physically.” 

I set my meal box aside, looking at her confused. How did she die not physically? Did Alex die in that one? Did she get her soul ripped out somehow? Lose her powers? 

“You died Lena,” she admits softly before I can ask, tears streaming down her face, “you died right in my arms, and,” she swallows, “and I couldn’t do anything. I just watched it happen. For as powerful as I am, I couldn’t do anything.”

I sit on my hands to stop myself from getting up and reaching out to her, to wrap her in a hug, to call her over and comfort her. I was mad at her, I didn’t care if she cried. I didn’t care that she looked broken over my death, a death in a different timeline. 

It takes her a while but she eventually goes on to explain that after that, Mxy snapped her off to make sure I was alive, and she fell asleep. The only reason I believe that at all is it coincides with the one day all month I’ve gotten good sleep. Of course it was some stupid shenanigans she did and not the type of tea I had. I try not to be angry about that, I’d like to think I’m not that petty. 

I make a mental note to throw away the extensive notes I’d taken about my day to try and replicate that good sleep. I can’t replicate it, as it was Kara that helped, nothing else, I was sure of that now. 

“So when you woke up, you went to another one?” 

“We don’t need to talk about all of them,” she deflects suddenly looking oddly scared. Like she had done something wrong. It was like being hit with a cold bucket of water seeing Supergirl look alarmed and scared just standing there with no real danger anywhere. 

“Tell me about it,” I demand. It can’t be worse than her dying or me dying could it? Plus she said that the second one was the worst one, which meant either she was lying or something weird happened with this one. 

Supergirl sits down head in her hands, sighing before looking up at me shaking her head. The truth seeker tightens its grip and I watch, fascinated as she tries to fight off its effects, jaw clenching. 

“Supergirl,” I call after a moment, trying to get her to stop noticing it was actually hurting her. She lets out a grunt, but doesn’t say anything to stop the other alien from slowly killing her, as far as I’m concerned. 

“Kara!” I rush forward and grab her hands when she lets out a small scream and almost slumps onto the floor from the effort. “Just tell me I-I won’t be mad.” 

“I-,” she seethes in pain.

“Stop fighting it please,” I beg her, starting to think maybe she would actually die. Wouldn’t this be a bitch to explain to Alex. Kara showed up and was too stubborn and killed herself. “Look at me,” I put a hand on her face and force her to look at me, “I won’t be mad,” I run my thumb across her face, “I promise darling.” I whisper it forgetting for a moment that I was mad at her already, and that I should be for the foreseeable future. That the fact she was in pain should make me happy. It didn’t, not like I once thought it would. 

“I liked it there Lena,” she admits, “it was everything.” 

I sit back a bit letting out a breath. Thank god she wasn’t fighting that stupid thing anymore. It takes a few seconds for my brain to click into what she just said. Why was that so hard to admit? I’m about to ask when she just starts talking, eyes watery. 

“It was just perfect, Lena. I told you right at the beginning of our friendship, and you looked at me amazed with hope for a brighter future. You told me I was incredible, that you came to National City to share your home with a Kryptonian. To prove that a Luthor and a Super could work together to make the world a better place.”

I furrow my eyebrows, another point towards her telling the truth right now. I’ve never told anyone, anyone but Jack who was dead that that was part of the reason I made the move to National City. 

“We became partners and were able to take down the Daxamites, and Reign with ease. You made me a cool new suit, it was absolutely amazing.” Kara gushes and I wonder briefly if it was possible to be jealous of myself, and how many proven sciences this whole conversation was breaking. “You integrated the suit into the band you proposed to me with signifying our bond to Rao.” 

I blink rapidly trying to understand what she just said to me and think back to how much I had drank earlier in the day, because holy shit I had to be dreaming. 

“I proposed to you?” I get the question out despite the fact that my brain was reeling. What kind of timeline?

“Yes, we were engaged,” Supergirl admits sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, face red. A move so ‘Kara’, that I have to stand up and start pacing. She starts to stand but I put a finger at her ordering her to stay seated.

“We were going to get married?”

“Yes.”

“I proposed?”

“Yes.” 

“In the Kryptonian manor?” 

“Yes.”

“And you said yes?” 

“Yes,” she answers again. 

I almost fall over with how weak my knees go as she says that. I turn pacing back toward her thinking for a moment. I stop in front of her and tilt my head, should I? Fuck it, everything was already down the shitter anyway.

“Did you,” I Iick my bottom lip and bite it looking away, hands nervously fidgeting with my sleeves, “Did you like that? Like is it, is it something you’d be okay with?”

“Lena,” she stands and grabs my hands looking at me intently, eyes holding mine, “it’s everything I didn’t even know I wanted.” 

I jump back from her despite the fact every fiber of my being wanted to just kiss the hell out of her. “Jesus,” I mutter, running a shaky hand through my hair. I put my hand up to stop her from coming to comfort me. “Don’t.” 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad.” 

“I’m not mad,” I clarify, “I’m just trying to process.” 

I close my eyes and try to filter through everything running through my brain but about the only thing that I can grasp is the fact that it’s one hundred percent possible to be jealous of yourself. 

I pinch my nose feeling a headache coming on. “Go change and come back,” I tell her, “we have a hell of a lot to talk about.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna continue this. I didn't think I would but like my brain said hey what would happen if you wrote or rather rewrote because I'm sure I'll be behind all the episodes from this one onward. So stay tuned for another chapter which will be a re-write using this and the episode description to make my vershion of Episode 13 of season 5. Hope you enjoyed this Ep.


End file.
